Vengeance
by chouchoumag
Summary: Edward était le souffre douleur de Bella au lycée. Ils se retrouvent un jour dans un bar mais comme elle ne le reconnait pas, il décide de la séduire pour se venger. Seulement lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent, Edward perd le contrôle de la situation AH
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous poste ma première fic sur Edward et Bella qui s'intitule Vengeance. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont la propriétées de Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec eux. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, moi en tout cas, j'adore l'écrire. Je posterai tout les lundi. Bonne lecture et laissez moi une petite trace de votre passage, ça me fera super plaisir.

Pov Edward

Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que je chanterai un jour sur une scéne, j'aurai tout bonnement éclaté de rire. J'étais plutôt du genre timide, et m'ouvrir aux autres n'était pas vraiment ma spécialité. Cette période de ma vie était révolue, j'avais fait des progrès et j'arrivais même à charmer les filles, aujourd'hui. La fac avait été ma bouée de sauvetage, ma lumière au bout du tunnel. Le lycée avait été mon enfer, et la dernière année, la pire expérience de ma vie. J'avais alors dix-huit ans et j'étais très différent d'aujourd'hui. Je n'étais ni populaire, ni appréçié et certainement pas le mec qu'on regarde mais plutôt celui qu'on oublie, qui passe inaperçu. Ma vie me convenait ainsi, pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, mais parfois je me sentais seul, et avoir des amis de mon âge me manquait.

Ma vie avait pris un tournant inattendu, ma dernière année de lycée, mais pas dans le bon sens, ça non. Une nouvelle était arrivée à Forks, la petite ville où je vivais et elle était attendue comme le messie. Elle était terriblement belle et attirait les regards de toute la gente masculine. Les mecs voulurent tous sortirent avec elle et les filles se battaient pour être ses amies. Je n'échappais pas à la règle et bien que je ne ferai jamais un geste vers elle, elle hantait mes rêves les plus fous. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Je lui avais malencontreusement rentré dedans un jour alors que j'avais la tête dans l'un de mes livres et le café qu'elle tenait à la main s'était répendu sur tous ses vêtements. Ca avait été le début du cauchemar. Elle m'avait pris en grippe et, à partir de ce jour, je devins pour mon malheur visible aux yeux de tous. Elle ne ratait aucun prétexte pour m'humilier publiquement, me rabaisser ou se moquer de moi avec ses amis. Elle sortait avec le mec le plus populaire de l'école, Mike Newton et cette ordure m'avait un jour piqué toutes mes fringues pendant que j'étais sous la douche, dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Heureusement pour moi, le prof n'était pas parti et il m'avait prêté un jogging et un tee-shirt de l'école pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Pour la première fois, j'avais pleuré ce jour-là, je n'en pouvais plus et il était temps que l'école se termine. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, ni l'enfer vécut pendant cette dernière année de lycée.

Je fus accepté dans la meilleure école de musique du pays qui se trouvait, pour le bonheur de mes parents, à Seattles à seulement quelques heures de route de la maison. Cette école et les amis que j'allais m'y faire sauvèrent mon âme.

flash back

Je tournai la poignée de la porte de ma nouvelle chambre et entrai doucement à l'intérieur. Je posai mes affaires sur le lit de droite car il y en avait déjà sur l'autre et m'assayait en soupirant. J'étais ravi d'être là mais le fait d'avoir un collocataire me rendait nerveux. Un mec blond passa alors la porte un énorme carton dans les bras et le posa au sol près du deuxième lit. Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main tout en me souriant.

-Je suis Jasper.

Je me levai et pressai doucement sa main.

-Edward.

-Enchanté Edward.

Jasper me mit à l'aise tout de suite et il devint à partir de ce jour mon meilleur ami, et mon confident. Il me présenta sa soeur Rosalie, un vrai canon de beauté qui transforma le vilain petit canard que j'étais en un cygne canon et sexy et Emmett le petit copain de Rose, un mec barraqué et farceur qui m'apprit avec Jas, sous l'oeil inquisitrice de Rosalie, à draguer les filles.

Cela me prit du temps mais j'avouai un jour à mes trois amis ce que j'avais enduré au lycée. Je racontai les humiliations, les moqueries et curieusement cela me libéra d'une certaine façon. Je décidai, après ça, de ne plus jamais me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Fin du flash back.

Cela faisait quatre ans que le lycée était fini et je n'avais jamais revu personne de cette période. J'étais devenu pianiste et je sortais tout juste de la fac. Avec Jaz et Emmett nous avions monté notre groupe et nous chantions quelques fois par mois dans les bars de Seattles. Ce soir ne faisait pas exeption.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar pour me prendre une bouteille d'eau avant le début du concert lorsque je la vis. Bordel de merde, je devais rêver ! Elle ne pouvait pas être là dans le même bar que moi le jour où il fallait que je chante en plus ! Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je détalai vers les loges à la recherche de Jasper. Je le trouvais en train de parler avec Rose et je le choppai par le bras sous le regard ahuri de sa soeur pour l'entrainer un peu plus  
loin et me plantai devant lui avec un air sûrement hystérique.

-Elle est là !

-Qui donc ?

-Isabella Swan !

Il haussa les sourcils attendant que je poursuive et je soupirai de frustration.

-Bella, Bella Swan.

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Jaz et il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-La fille qui t'as martyrisé au lycée ?

-Ouai !

Je commençai à me sentir mal et je me mis à respirer plus fort. Je n'avais pas eu de crise d'asthme depuis des années, je n'allais quand même pas en faire une ici alors que je devais chanter ! Jasper me choppa par les épaules.

-Oulà, Ed, commence déjà par te calmer. Ce n'est qu'une fille ok, et toi tu n'es plus le même qu'au lycée. Et puis ça peut être bon pour toi.

Je lui jetai un regard ahuri.

-Bon pour moi ? En quoi ?

-Et bien, tu es vraiment, vraiment, différent d'il y a quatre ans. Elle pourrait très bien ne pas te reconnaître.

-Et ben tant mieux, tu vois !

-Non ce que je veux dire c'est que tu pourrais en profiter pour te venger.

-Me venger ? T'entends quoi par là ?

-Drague-la, baise-la et largue-la. Tu m'as dit, je ne sais combien de fois, que tu avais fantasmé sur elle malgrè tout ce qu'elle t'avait fait subir. C'est non seulement l'occasion de la mettre dans ton pieu, mais aussi de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, même si la vengence est encore trop douce.

-C'est une idée alléchante mais, tu vois, je suis pas sûr d'arriver à faire ça.

-Bien sur que si, Edward, tu es un tombeur ! Combien de relation sérieuse tu as eu cette année ?

-Aucune.

-Et avec combien de filles tu as couché ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, des tas.

-Exactement ! Tu peux le faire largement, crois-moi. Après tout, tu as appris du meilleur !

Je lui mis un coup de coude et il éclata de rire.

-Ouai, peut-être.

-Non Ed, c'est sû viens, notre public nous réclame.

Je roulai des yeux et le suivis. Nous n'étions pas des stars mais on avait pour habitude de chanter souvent dans les bars du coin et nous avions quelques fans qui appréciaient notre musique. Jaz se rapprocha de moi alors que nous nous installions.

-Elle est où ta diablesse ?

Je scannai la foule des yeux et l'aperçus un peu plus loin.

-Au bar. Robe noire, cheveux chatain, sa copine à la robe rouge.

Jasper siffla.

-Pas mal, je gouterai bien sa copine.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et il éclata de rire. Emmett passa derrière moi et me mit une claque dans le dos.

-Allez, Ed, fais mouiller les filles !

Je lui fis mon sourire charmeur et il s'éloigna en ricanant.

La musique démarra et j'oubliai tout, même que mon pire cauchemar et mon fantasme le plus absolu, se trouvait dans la salle. Le concert dura une heure et je sentis pendant tout ce temps les yeux de Bella sur moi. Mais j'étais sur scéne, et rien pas même elle ne pouvait m'atteindre. La dernière chanson s'acheva sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements et après un petit salut au public, nous quittâmes la scène. Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules pendant que nous nous dirigions vers notre loge.

-Ca te dit un verre au bar ?

Je lui jetai un regard soupçonneux.

-Vois-tu, mon grand, pour mettre une fille dans son lit, il faut d'abord la draguer.

-Ha ha. Très drôle.

-Je te laisserai pas te défiler Edward. Tu vas le faire, et tu me diras merci.

-Ouais, on verra.

Il se tourna vers Emmett et Paul un ami qui était avec nous à la fac et qui jouait avec nous depuis deux ans.

-On va commander au bar, on vous rejoint.

Il passa sa guitare à Emmett et m'entraina vers la salle. Il s'accouda au bar, commanda deux wisky et m'en tendit un. Puis il se tourna vers la brunette qui accompagnait mon enfer personnel et plaqua son foutu sourire de drageur sur sa gueule d'ange.

-Bonsoir !

Elles se retournèrent vers nous et je le maudis secrètement.

-Salut !

-Je suis Jasper et voici mon ami Edward.

-Alice, et mon amie c'est Bella.

L'interessée me fit un sourire timide et je lui retournai ce qui ressemblait certainement plus à une grimace. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle faisait plus femme, et son corps s'était épanoui. Elle était déjà très belle à l'époque mais elle était à présent à couper le souffle. Jasper et Alice partirent dans une grande discution et je me contentai de boire distraitement mon verre. Aussi, je sursautais presque lorsque Bella m'adressa timidement la parole.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé votre concert, tu as une très belle voix.

-Oh ! Merci.

-Vous chantez souvent dans les bars ?

-Plusieurs fois par mois, ça aide à payer le loyer.

Elle me sourit et je me sentis fondre. Non pas moyen ! Reprends-toi Cullen ! N'oublie pas qui est cette fille !

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

-Oh, c'est parce que je ne sors pas souvent, c'est Alice qui m'a forcée à venir ce soir.

Je pris le tabouret à côté du sien et m'installai.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es mariée ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristalin qui résonna à mes oreilles.

-Non je ne le suis pas. Mais pour faire court, c'est une longue histoire bien trop longue pour ce soir.

-C'est cool, pour moi en tout cas.

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver désirable à cet avait l'air différente de la fille que j'avais connue, plus timorée, moins directe et provocatrice. C'était peut-être comme ça qu'elle draguait les mecs ?

-Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je suis encore à la fac, j'étudie pour devenir prof de littérature.

-Vraiment ? Prof ? C'est marrant je n'imaginais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas la tête d'une prof ?

Je ne pouvais décement pas lui révéler le fond de ma pensée sans me vendre donc je haussai les épaules.

-Et toi ? A part chanter dans les bars et draguer les filles dans la salle que fais-tu ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Je suis pianiste, auteur-compositeur.

-Ouha ! Ca doit être passionnant.

-Ca l'est, la musique c'est ma vie.

Je parlais musique et elle littérature. Je fus surpris de voir que nous avions des tas de choses en commun, bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Nous parlâmes quelques temps puis elle regarda sa montre et fit un grimace.

-Je dois y aller, il est tard.

-Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner ?

-Je suis venue avec Alice.

Elle se retourna vers son amie qui était en pleine discution avec Jasper.

-Il est tard, Al.

Celle-ci fit une moue suppliante.

-On pourrait rester encore un peu, s'il te plait Bella !

Bella grogna et se tourna vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester, Edward m'a proposée de me ramener.

-Cool ! On se voit demain.

Elles se firent la bise et Bella prit son sac à main. Jaz m'attira vers lui alors que je lui serrais la main et murmura à mon oreille.

-Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas.

Je lui mis un petit coup pour me dégager et il éclata de rire. Bella me fit un sourire alors que je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se fit en silence. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et j'essayais de me concentrer sur ma conduite, prenant l'itinéraire qu'elle m'indiquait. Je me garai devant chez elle et sautai de la voiture afin de lui tenir la portière. Mon père m'avait apprit à être un gentlemen et même si la plupart du temps je ne revoyais jamais la fille, j'aimais être galant.

-Pianiste et gentlemen. Tu as d'autres talents ?

Je lui fis mon sourire charmeur.

-Peut-être.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, et pour la soirée, j'ai passé un bon moment.

-Moi aussi.

Elle se tourna vers la porte de son immeuble mais parut hésiter et je l'entendis à peine murmurer:

-Tu veux monter ?

Elle était en train de me donner ce que je voulais, j'aurais pu sauter de joie, mais je répondis doucement:

-J'adorerai.

Je la suivis et nous montâmes les deux éages jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière moi.

-C'est pas très grand, mais c'est chez moi.

Je dirigeais mon regard vers la pièce et ce que je vis me plu. C'était petit mais chaleureux et décoré avec goût. Un canapé tronait au milieu de la pièce et devant se trouvait un petite table basse en bois où elle avait posé plusieurs tapis moelleux et des petits poufs accompagnaient l'ensemble et j'aimais cet aspect cocon qu'elle avait créé. On pouvait voir sur la droite une petite cuisine américaine et une porte fenêtre qui avait l'air de donner sur un petit balcon.

-Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu veux boire quoi ? J'ai de la bière ou quelque chose de plus fort si tu veux.

-Non, de la bière c'est bien.

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine et je m'installais sur le canapé. Elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et me tendit une bouteille bien fraiche. Je bus une gorgée et la posai sur la table. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, dire que j'étais nerveux n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentais. J'allais réaliser l'un de mes fantasmes les plus dingues et je paniquais comme une fillette. Je respirai un bon coup et pris les choses en mains.

Je me tournai pour la regarder et je fixai mon regard dans ses beaux yeux chocolats. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et je portais une main à son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Ma caresse dut lui plaire car elle ferma un instant les yeux à mon contact et, encouragé, je me rapprochai d'elle. J'avançai doucement mes lèvres à la rencontre des siennes et l'effleurai d'un chaste baiser. Elle se pencha alors en avant pour m'embrasser et sa bouche se fit plus insistante sur la mienne. Je lui répondis avec ferveur en la serrant contre moi et en approfondissant le baiser. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle me donna accés à sa bouche. Nos langues valsèrent un moment puis je quittai la douceur de sa bouche et descendit lentement le long de son cou, puis sur sa clavicule et enfin son épaule d'où je fis descendre la bretelle de sa robe. Elle eut un gémissement à mon contact et je me figeais alors qu'elle me repoussa gentiment pour se lever. Je fus rassuré alors qu'elle tendit sa main vers moi.

-Viens.

-Tu es sûre ?

J'avais beau la vouloir de toutes mes forces, je ne la forçerai pas si elle disait non.

-Oui.

Je me levai et attrapai sa main, elle me guida vers sa chambre. Elle me poussa doucement sur le lit et défit sa robe devant moi, qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Elle était juste en string à présent et la voir ainsi presque nue pour moi me fit bander encore plus fort. Elle se rapprocha et je la saisis par les hanches afin de la faire asseoir à califourchon sur moi. J'embrassai sa poitrine tout en massant délicatement l'un de ses seins et elle se cabra lorsque je le pris dans ma bouche pour le sucer fortement. Je torturai son téton jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge vif et elle s'attaqua fougeusement à mes lèvres tout en m'arrachant à moitié ma chemise. Je la retournais sur le lit afin d'être au-dessus d'elle et ma main alla taquiner son clitoris. Elle lacha mes lèvres pour murmurer mon prénom alors que j'entrai deux doigts en elle et que je commençai de lents va-et-vient.

-Bon sang, Edward !

Je murmurai contre sa bouche.

-Que veux-tu Bella ? Dis-le moi.

-Je te veux..en moi..maintenant.

-Supplie-moi.

Elle gémit fortement et je retirai mes doigts. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie de la prendre. Je voulais entendre Bella Swan me dire qu'elle voulait que je la baise. Elle se tortilla.

-Je t'en supplie, prends-moi.

Je défis rapidement mon jean tout en prenant un préservatif dans ma poche et retirai mon boxer. Je me présentai à l'entrée de son sexe trempée et la pénétrai lentement. Je passai sa jambe droite sur ma hanche afin de pouvoir aller plus profondément et commençai un lent va-et-vient. La sensation d'être en elle était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là, peut-être parce que je la désirais depuis trop longtemps.

-Plus vite, Edward.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt car je voulais qu'elle prenne son pied avec moi, je voulais devenir sa drogue, le mec dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer afin d'assouvir ma vengeance. Ses gémissements augmentairent et je la sentis proche de la jouissance. Son autre jambe vint se nouer dans mon dos et je claquais davantage en elle. Elle cria mon prénom lorsque l'orgasme la subermgea et l'entendre sortir de sa bouche décupla mon propre plaisir et je vins tout de suite après elle.

Je m'éffondrai sur elle et me retirai. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et elle me caressa doucement les cheveux. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants et je me dégageai de son étreinte. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et me levai à la recherche de mon jean.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Désolé, je dois me lever tôt demain, enfin tout à l'heure.

-J'aimerai beaucoup te revoir.

Je me tournai vers elle et haussai les épaules avec nonchalence.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu me donnes ton numéro ?

-Donne-moi plutôt le tien, je t'appelerai.

Elle me fit une grimace.

-C'est ce que disent en général les mecs qui ne veulent pas revoir la fille avec qui ils ont couché.

-Pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je me penchai sur le lit et, m'appuyant de mes bras, me penchai vers elle.

-Je t'appelle dans la semaine, juré.

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, me rapprochant d'elle. J'allais tenir ma parole, j'allais juste la faire languir un peu. Je voulais l'avoir encore et, comme c'était aussi son cas, je n'allais pas me géner. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle s'accroche à moi et je la plaquerai le moment venu, là où ça ferait le plus mal. Le plus dur, pour moi, serait de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Je me détâchai gentiment et enfilai mon tee-shirt. Elle me donna son numéro et je filai vers la sortie


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ouha !!! 27 reviews pour ce premier chapitre je suis vraiment super heureuse. Je n'en espérai pas autant et je suis ravie que ce chapitre vous plaise. J'ai  
longuement hésité avant de poster donc je n'ai aucuns regrets. J'espère juste être à la hauteur de vos espérences pour la suite. Ce chapitre 2 est un peu plus  
court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais bon, ils ne peuvent pas se sauter dessus tout le temps non plus lol.**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte ça m'a fait super plaisir. Merci aussi aux anonymes : Zick et lulu81. Laissez moi vos mails si vous  
voulez que je vous répondes. J'espère avoir répondus à tout le monde et que ça ait marché surtout, j'ai encore du mal avec le site. Assez de blabla, place au  
chapitre. Bonne lecture**.

CHAPITRE 2

Un bruit assourdissant me tira du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongé et je grognai. Je tatai sur ma table de chevet, empoignai mon portable et le portai à mon oreille.

-Quoi !

-Quel accueil ! Bonjour à toi aussi Edward.

-Jasper qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens aux nouvelles pardi! Je veux tout savoir Cullen !

Je louchai sur mon réveil et reposai ma tête sur mon oreiller en gémissant.

-Bordel Jaz, il est seulement dix heures !

-Je sais mais je pouvais pas attendre pour savoir. Dis-moi comment c'était !

-Déjeuner à midi au Hard Rock Café, c'est toi qui paye.

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit et m'enveloppai dans mes draps.

***

J'arrivai en retard de quinze minutes et je pouvais déjà voir Jasper trembler d'impatience alors que je me dirigeais vers la table où il s'était installé.

-Tu vas me payer ça Cullen t'entends ?

Je pris le menu et commençai à le feuilleter sous l'oeil exaspéré de mon ami.

-Faut que je te supplie Edward ou quoi ?

Je posai le menu sur ma droite et lui souris.

-Bordel, si bien que ça ?

-Encore meilleur que ce que tu crois, mon vieux.

Je lui racontai le reste de ma soirée avec Bella et il siffla d'admiration.

-Je suis fier de toi Edward. J'avais raison, je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Tu la rappelles quand ?

-Je sais pas si je vais le faire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as dans la poche on dirait.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir changé, elle est différente de la fille que j'ai connu.

-Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle dans quel état tu étais quand tu es arrivé à la fac ?

Je grognai et il acquieça.

-C'est bon, j'en meurs d'envie de toute façon. Et toi, avec Alice ?

-J'ai pas couché avec elle.

Je lui fis de gros yeux et il soupira.

-Elle est sympa, gentille et belle. Bref, elle est différente des filles que j'ai connu jusqu'ici.

-Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es mordu de la meilleure amie d'Isabella Swan ?!

-Bon, ben, je ne te le dis pas.

Je poussais un gémissement.

-Putain Jasper !

-Désolé ! Mais ça se commande pas ce genre de chose ! Je l'ai invité à dîner demain soir.

-Ne dis rien sur moi, je voudrai pas que Bella sache qui je suis.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Edward, jamais je te trahirai.

-Je le sais.

-Le fait que je fréquente Alice ne doit pas interférer dans ta relation avec Bella. Je sais à quel point ça t'a fait du mal tout ça, et je sais que tu as mal encore aujourd'hui. Tu peux le cacher aux autres mais pas à moi. Je sais que parfois tu doutes encore de toi.

Je baissai les yeux. Il avait raison, cette période revenait encore trop souvent me hanter.

-Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois, ne laisse pas cette fille te briser encore une fois.

-T'as raison.

Je levai le verre que mon ami avait commandé pour moi.

-Trinquons ! A mon pire cauchemar. Faites que ma revanche soit à la hauteur de mes souffrances passées !

Il choqua son verre contre le mien que je vidais ensuite d'une traite.

*****

La semaine s'écoula rapidement pour moi. Je m'étais noyé dans mes compositions pour ne pas penser à elle. Je ne l'avais pas encore rappelée. Je savais que je devais le faire, ça faisait quand même six jours que je le lui avais promis mais, honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Nous étions jeudi et il était huit heures du soir. Les images de la télé défilaient devant mes yeux mais j'aurais bien été incapable de dire ce qui passait. Je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et empoignai mon portable. Je cherchai son numéro dans mes contacts et fixai un instant son prénom des yeux. J'hésitai un moment puis appuyai sur la touche d'appel. Je respirai profondément afin de me donner une contenance et attendis un peu fébrile pendant que la sonnerie retentissait. Un petit "Allo" teinta à mes oreilles au bout de la cinquième sonnerie et je faillis en lâcher le téléphone.

-Bonsoir, c'est Edward.

Ma voix me parut rauque et je me maudis tout bas. Elle mit quelques secondes à me répondre.

-Salut.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout, je suis un peu surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu m'appelerai.

-Désolé. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot cette semaine.

-Ca ne fait rien, je suis contente de t'entendre.

Soulagement. Elle se souvenait de moi à présent !

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être se voir vendredi soir ? Ou samedi ?

-Vendredi, c'est bien.

-Je passe te prendre pour 19 h et je t'enmène diner, si ça te convient bien sûr.

-C'est parfait. Quelque chose de simple, ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses tout ton argent pour moi.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. A demain.

-Bonne nuit, Edward.

Elle raccrocha et je me laissai aller un peu plus contre mon canapé en fermant les yeux.

*****

Ca faisait au moins dix minutes que j'étais stationné en bas de chez Bella et que je n'osais pas sortir de la voiture. J'étais tellement stressé que j'étais parti en avance et j'étais arrivé un quart d'heure trop tôt. C'était idiot mais j'avais le trac. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Je voulais et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Je haissais la jeune femme que j'avais connu au lycée et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à lui faire du mal, mais j'aimais ce que j'avais vu de la nouvelle Bella et je ne voulais pas blesser celle-ci. Je me raisonnais cependant. Je devais le faire, pour moi, pour me sentir mieux dans ma peau. J'inspirai profondément et sortis de ma Volvo. Avant que je ne le réalise, j'étais devant sa porte et je venais de sonner. J'entendis quelques pas précipités puis elle fut devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris à mon tour et elle me fit entrer.

-Je prends ma veste et on peut y aller.

-Ok.

Je la détaillais alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste et ce que je vis me plu. Elle portait un jean slim bleu et des bottes noires ainsi qu'une tunique grise qui lui allait à merveille. Elle me vit la détailler et elle baissa les yeux, le rouge montant à ses joues.

-Tu es très belle.

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide.

-Merci. Toi aussi.

Nous descendîmes les marches de son immeuble en silence et je lui ouvris la portière de ma voiture. Je m'installais à mon tour et me lançai dans les rues de la ville. Nous arrivâmes au bout d'une dixaine de minutes et Bella était impatiente. J'avais refusé de lui dire où nous nous rendions et elle eut une exclamation ravie lorsque je me garais devant La Muraille de Chine, un resto que j'aimais particulièrement.

-J'espère que tu aimes le chinois.

-J'adore, c'est parfait.

J'avais demandé une table discrète et nous fûmes installés dans une petite alcove, à l'abri des regards des autres clients.

-Tu as soudoyé qui pour avoir cette table ?

-Je suis un habitué, ils me connaissent à force.

-Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?

-Longue. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot. Et toi, tes cours ?

-Pas mal. J'ai eu le temps de voir Alice et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait revu ton ami Jasper.

-Oui je sais, Jaz m'en a parlé. Il a eu le coup de foudre, j'ai l'impression.

-Pareil pour Alice. Elle m'a appelé des dixaines de fois au moins pour m'en parler. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle le mérite.

-Jaz est quelqu'un de bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle.

-Tant mieux.

La serveuse arriva et nous commandâmes notre repas. Un jeu de questions réponses commença alors entre nous et je découvris des tas de choses que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné chez elle.

-Ta couleur préférée ?

-Le bleu, et toi ?

-Ca dépend de mes humeurs, je pense.

-Ok, alors qu'elle est ta couleur préférée du moment ?

Elle baissa la tête l'air géné.

-Le vert, je crois.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais lançais une autre question.

-Musique préférée ?

-Une seule ? Trop dur, je ne peux pas choisir. Et toi ?

-Clair de lune, de Debussy.

-Vraiment ? J'aime beaucoup aussi.

-Tu connais Debussy ?

-Oui. Ma mère a eu une période classique quand j'étais jeune, avant de passer à autre chose. Elle est un peu dingue, elle commence toujours de tas de truc et  
elle se lasse très vite.

-Que fait-elle dans la vie ?

-Elle s'est remariée avec un joueur de base ball, Phil. Il s'absente souvent donc elle le suit en tournée. Et toi ? Que font tes parents ?

-Hum... Mon père est medecin et ma mère décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Médecin ? Ouha, tu ne voulais pas suivre ses traces ?

-Il aurait bien voulu, mais mon truc à moi c'est la musique.

-Le mien est shériff d'une petite ville, pas loin d'ici. J'ai vécu un peu avec lui avant de partir pour la fac. Où as-tu grandi ?

-Pas loin d'ici.

Je devais vite changer de sujet si je ne voulais pas me faire griller. Je lui fis mon sourire charmeur et elle me le rendit. Elle laissa tomber le sujet et j'en fus soulagé. Je ne pouvais pas dire trop de choses sur ma famille ou sur Forks sinon elle ferait trop rapidement le rapprochement.

Le reste de la soirée fut sympa et j'appris à mieux la connaitre. Elle était tellement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé que je n'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas su, qu'elle était Isabella Swan. Je la raccompagnai chez elle et la suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son immeuble.

-Merci Edward pour le resto. C'était super. Est-ce que tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ?

L'invitation était tentante mais je voulais me faire désirer.

-Pas ce soir.

Elle parut déçue et je m'empressai d'enchainer.

-Jasper organise un petit dîner entre potes demain. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Je pense que ton amie Alice sera là.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, si je ne dérange pas.

-Tu viens avec moi Bella, ça ne gênera personne, crois-moi. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer mes amis.

-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

-Je passe te prendre à dix-huit heures.

Elle hocha la tête et je fixai un instant ses lèvres. Je me penchai délicatement et les effleurai d'un tendre baiser qu'elle me rendit. Je me retirai à contre coeur.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main alors que je démarrais la voiture puis elle disparut par la porte.

_Un petit com pour mon salaire ????_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !! Merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous pour le chapite 2, avoir autant de coms c'est surréaliste pour moi lol. Je suis super contente que ma fic vous plaise mais j'avoue que ça me met un peu la pression. Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions mais il va falloir un peu de patience avant d'avoir les réponses. Je crois avoir répondus à tout le monde, enfin j'espère lol._

_Un grand merci à ma béta, Phika qui croit en moi et me corrige depuis le début de mes fics. Sa super fic les naufragés se trouve sur le site, allez la lire ça vaut le coup._

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Gaelle : Merci pour ton com. POur le le pov de Bella ça ne sera que dans quelques chapitres, patience.

sofie : merci, je suis contente que tu aimes.

nachelle : merci, et pour savoir, faudra lire la suite lol

Patiewsnow : pour les risques tu as raison, il va vite se rendre compte qu'il est paumé le pauvre chéri.

aulandra17 : merci pour ton com, et oui pas simple d'être un mec lol

lulu81 : merci ça me fait super plaisirs. Pour Edward, bien sur qu'elle se rappelle de lui, mais elle ne l'a pas reconnus, elle ne se doutera jamais de rien.

_Voilà ! place au chapitre et bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 3

Pov Edward

Pathétique. J'étais pathétique. Je venais de passer prendre Bella chez elle pour aller à notre soirée et lorsqu'elle m'avait ouvert la porte, j'étais resté une bonne minute bouche bée devant le canon qui se tenait devant moi. Elle avait revêtu une petite tunique noire moullante et un petit gilet qui couvrait juste ses bras et un jean slim et elle était plus que bandante. Je devais avoir l'air d'un crétin, la bave aux lèvres, et c'est lorsqu'elle m'avait adressé un timide "bonsoir" que j'avais repris mes esprits. Je n'avais plus envie de sortir, je voulais lui faire sauvagement l'amour contre cette foutue porte d'entrée. Si je commençais à avoir de telles pensées, j'étais mal barré. Ma voix me parut rauque lorsque je lui répondis:

-Salut. Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

Elle décrocha son manteau et je l'aidai à le passer frôlant son corps de mes doigts. Je dus retenir un gémissement en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue mais Bella ne remarqua rien de mon mal-être, ou du moins, je l'espérais. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Jasper fut pour moi l'occasion de me remettre de mes émotions et je lui parlais de tout et de rien afin d'oublier le petit corps chaud très peu vêtu de la femme assise à côté de moi. Nous arrivâmes rapidement et je l'aidai à descendre de la voiture en bon gentleman. Elle me fit un petit sourire espiègle.

-Tu devrais faire attention, je vais m'habituer à ça.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

Elle eut un rougissement à ce sous-entendu et je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin.

Je frappai deux petits coups à la porte de chez Jasper et me tournai vers Bella. La nervosité pouvait se lire sur ses traits et elle me fit un petit sourire crispé. Je m'emparai de sa main et la serrai dans la mienne. Elle me fit un sourire plus chaleureux que je lui rendis. Jasper ouvrit la porte et me donna une accolade.

-Salut Ed !

-Salut Jaz, tu te rappelles de Bella ?

-Biens sûr. Bonsoir Bella, je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravie de te voir !

-J'en doute pas, merci de m'avoir invitée.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Il nous laissa passer et au moment où il fermait la porte, une petit tornade brune sauta sur Bella et la serra dans ses bras.

-Bella !

-Alice, tu m'étouffes !

-Je suis contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi, Al.

L'amie de Bella se tourna ensuite vers moi et, avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, me serra dans ses bras à mon tour.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir, Edward !

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir alors je lui tapotai doucement le dos.

-Pareil Alice !

Elle se dégagea et nous lança un sourire radieux. Jasper prit nos vestes et nous le suivîmes au salon. Emmett était assis sur le divan avec Rose et ils se  
levèrent à notre arrivée.

-Bella, je te présente Emmett et Rosalie, sa fiancée, qui est aussi la soeur jumelle de Jasper.

Emmett s'avança pour nous dire bonjour alors que Rose me jeta un regard interrogateur. Emmett serra ma main et fit la bise à Bella.

-Ravi de te rencontrer. C'est rare qu'Ed nous ramène une fille !

Bella rougit et je grognai.

-La ferme Emmett.

Rose s'avança à son tour et, après avoir été plus que brève avec Bella, elle me fit la bise tout en murmurant discrètement à mon oreille:

-Faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Je me figeai mais acquissai en silence. On ne pouvait rien cacher à Rosalie, cette fille avait des antennes et flairait le moindre petit truc à des kilomètres à la ronde. Etait-ce le prénom de Bella qui l'avait mise sur la voie ? Elle connaissait mon histoire, c'est vrai, mais cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'on n'avait pas parlé de ça, et il y avait d'autres Bella sur terre, non ? Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je ne couperai pas à un interrogatoire en règle. Je soupirai et jetai un regard à Bella. Elle discutait avec Emmett et Alice et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma soudaine angoisse.

Nous passâmes un moment agréable jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure du dîner. Emmett et son appétit d'ogre fit beaucoup rire Alice et Bella, sous l'oeil indulgent  
de Rose et l'air résigné de Jasper. Je poussai un soupir.

-Em, comment fais-tu pour ingurgiter autant de nourriture ?

-Je suis pas une chochotte moi et puis j'ai faim. Heureusement que ma Rose fait de bons petits plats.

Il fit un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie avant de replonger sa cuillère dans sa tarte au citron.

-Bella aussi est une excellente cuisinière.

-N'exagère pas Alice, je me débrouille, c'est tout.

-Tu es trop modeste. Tes lasagnes sont à damner un saint.

Emmett se figea la cuillère en l'air.

-Vraiment ? Faut que je goûte ça !

-Pourquoi pas ? Un soir où vous serez tous libres.

Emmett lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Quand tu veux, ça sera bon pour nous, pas vrai Rose ?

-Si tu veux.

Elle se tourna vers Bella.

-Tu habites loin d'ici ?

-Non dans le centre, à quinze minutes environ.

-Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je suis encore à la fac, pour devenir prof.

-Tu as grandis où ?

Je jetai un regard noir à Rosalie. Toutes ses questions mettaient Bella mal à l'aise et je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Forks, une petite ville pas très loin d'ici, à quelques heures de route.

-Vraiment ?

Rosalie me fit un petit sourire appuyé et je la fixai méchamment du regard. Les autres nous regardaient en biais sentant la tension entre nous et Jasper toussa.

-Nous, nous avons tous grandis à Seattle, pas vrai Emmett ?

-Ouaip. On s'est connu à la fac et depuis on se lâche plus.

-Et toi, Alice ?

-Bella et moi, on s'est connu aussi à la fac. J'y suis restée un an mais c'était plus pour faire plaisir à mes parents qu'à moi. J'ai décidé de devenir styliste et j'ai abandonné Bella avec une affreuse camarade de chambre.

Elle éclata de rire et Bella grogna.

-Allez Bella ! Grâce à ça, tu as ton appart maintenant !

-Oui et c'est sans doute la seule bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire.

Emmett se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Pourquoi, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Et bien, la fille en question buvait et faisait la fête tous les soirs dans notre chambre. Autant dire pas génial pour quelqu'un qui veut étudier.

-Ouai c'est sûr !

-J'arrivais plus à dormir ni à étudier donc j'ai pris un petit deux pièces pas très loin de la fac.

-Ton appart est chouette.

Elle me fit un timide sourire.

-Merci. Il est pas très grand, mais c'est chez moi.

-Jaz et moi, on a partagé notre chambre sur le campus pendant quatre ans.

-Ouais, quatre longues années à t'écouter ronfler.

Je pris un air indigné.

-Je ne ronfle pas !

-Pas si tu prends ton traitement, sinon tu ronfles Ed !

Je grongnai alors que Bella me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Un traitement ?

-Je suis asthmatique et j'ai des allergies, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit sans mes gouttes.

-Oh, ça ne doit pas être marrant pour toi

Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est juste une question d'habitude, je pense.

-Assure-toi juste qu'il les prenne avant de le mettre dans ton lit et ça devrait aller.

-Emmett Mc Carthy !

-Ben quoi ?

Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Aie heuuuuuu !!!

-Ca t'apprendra à dire des âneries.

Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Bella voulut l'imiter mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Laisse, Edward va m'aider.

Je sentis le coup venir et me renfrognai.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pour montrer à ces demoiselles à quel point tu es bien élevé.

Je grognai mais pris le reste des couverts sur la table. Je suivis ensuite Rosalie jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle posa le tout dans lévier et se tourna vers moi.

-C'est elle, pas vrai ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ne joue pas au con avec moi Cullen, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. A quoi tu joues ?

Je soupirai et lui racontai brièvement ma rencontre avec Bella et la solution qu'avait trouvé son frère pour me venger. Elle m'écouta son broncher et elle soupira à la fin de mon récit.

-Tu devrais pas faire ça, Edward, tu vas te brûler les ailes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu étais accroc à cette fille au lycée et le peu que je viens d'en voir me laisse penser que cette attirance ne s'est pas éteinte au fil des ans.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour elle ?

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, embarrassé.

-C'est pas de l'amour Rose, c'est juste physique.

-Penses ce que tu veux, mais tu devrais arrêter ça, tu vas souffrir Edward, encore.

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

-J'espère pour toi. Et un conseil, garde ton nom d'artiste devant elle.

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner au salon et je restai un instant pensif. J'utilisai le nom de jeune fille de ma mère pour mes compositions, Masen, afin d'avoir un peu de paix dans ma vie privée. Je commençai à être connu dans le monde de la musique, surtout du cinéma et de la pub, et je tenais particulièrement à mon intimité. Je ne voulais pas que Bella fasse le lien entre son souffre-douleur au lycée et moi donc Masen ferait l'affaire. Je soupirai et retournai vers mes amis au salon.

*****

J'étais content car la soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je me laissais tomber dans le canapé de Bella. Elle  
m'avait  
gentiment demandé de monter et je ne m'étais pas fait prier cette s'assit contre moi et je pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Ouai, tes amis sont chouettes.

-Je pense que tu leur as plu aussi.

-Ton amie Rosalie n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que Rose est un peu spéciale, elle a du mal à faire confiance aux autres et elle est hyper protectrice avec moi. Pareil avec Jaz et Emmett. Mais quand on la connait, c'est une super amie.

-J'espère qu'elle m'appréciera avec le temps, alors.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et mit sa tête dans mon cou. Je la sentis humer ma peau et elle y déposa un baiser qui me donna des frissons. Puis elle releva doucement la tête vers moi et posa une main sur ma joue. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et je m'approchai doucement de ses lèvres. Notre baiser commença timidement pour devenir de plus en plus fougueux. Elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et l'une de ses mains fouragea dans mes cheveux alors que je la prenais par la taille pour l'asseoir sur moi à califourchon. Elle haleta lorsque j'aggripai ses fesses pour la coller d'avantage contre moi alors qu'une friction se créa entre nos deux sexes. J'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir à quel point j'avais envie d'elle malgrè mon jean et le sien. Je passai mes mains le long de ses côtes et remontai en même temps sa tunique. Elle leva les bras pour me faciliter la tâche et je la lui retirai avant de la laisser tomber à côté de nous. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire d'où je voyais nettement la pointe tendue de ses seins. Je lui mordillai gentiment le cou alors que ma main gauche partait à l'assaut du crochet de son soutif et je le dégrafai. Je plongeai immédiatement sur sa poitrine généreuse et suçait fortement l'un de ses tétons alors que je pinçai l'autre entre mes doigts. Elle commença à gémir et je sentis l'une de ses mains s'attaquer à la ceinture de mon jean. Elle passa sa main dans mon boxer et se mit à me caresser sensuellement. Sa poigne sur mon sexe me fit virer au bord de l'impatience et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je me levai afin de me diriger vers sa chambre.

Je nous allongeai sur le lit, me délivrant de ses bras. J'embrassai son ventre tout en défaisant les boutons de son jean et je lui retirai ensuite d'un coup sec emmenant au passage son joli string en dentelle. Je parsemai ses cuisses de baisers tout en remontant lentement vers sa féminité. J'écartai ses jambes puis y enfouis mon visage afin de respirer sa délicieuse odeur. Elle m'enivrait complètement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la goûter. Je la lapais avec gourmandise alors que ses gémissements retentissaient dans la pièce et qu'elle agrippait fortement mes cheveux afin de garder ma tête bien en place.

-Bon sang Edward ! C'est trop bon.

J'enfonçai deux doigts en elle et elle se cabra un peu plus. Je savais qu'elle allait jouir et j'accélérais mes va-et-vient en elle tout en mordillant son petit bouton rose. Elle se crispa et hurla sa jouissance alors que je léchai consciencieusement le jus qui dégoulinait de son sexe trempé. Je la nettoyai complètement alors qu'elle se remettait de son orgasme et rampant ensuite sur elle, j'embrassai langoureusement sa bouche. Elle me poussa ensuite doucement sur le côté.

-Y'a de l'injustice.

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as bien trop de vêtements sur le corps.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'attaquait à mon tee-shirt et levai les bras afin qu'elle puisse me le retirer. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à mon jean et mon boxer qui disparurent en un clin d'oeil. Je la vis se lécher les lèvres alors qu'elle fixait mon sexe dressé et je ne pus retenir un gémissement alors qu'elle passa sa langue sur mon gland. Elle me lécha ensuite sur toute la longueur et ma tête tomba en arrière sur le lit lorsqu'elle me prit totalement dans sa bouche. Elle commença à pomper et je dérivais dans l'extase. Sa petite bouche était chaude sur ma verge et je plaçai une main dans ses cheveux afin de la faire aller encore plus loin. Je crus mourir de plaisir lorsque mon gland frappa le fond de sa gorge et je sentai que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir.

-Bella, je vais venir, bébé !

Elle accéléra le mouvement et je relevai la tête pour la regarder. La vision d'elle en train de me sucer était si érotique que je lâchai un râle et explosai en plusieurs jets puissants dans sa bouche. Elle avala ma semence et me lécha ensuite scrupuleusement afin de me nettoyer.

-Tu as bon goût.

-Et toi, tu es merveilleuse.

Elle se releva pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres et je la fis basculer sous moi. Je réalisai soudain que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

-Merde, attend, j'ai oublié de prendre une capote dans ma veste.

Je fis mine de me lever mais elle me retint contre elle.

-J'en ai.

Elle tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit un préservatif et elle déchira l'emballage avec ses dents.

-C'est sexy quand tu fais ça.

Elle rit alors que je lui arrachai des mains et que je l'enfilai rapidement. Je la pénétrai d'un coup de rein et nous gémîmes ensemble de plaisir. J'emprisonnai ses mains dans les miennes que je relevai au-dessus de sa tête et poussai durement en elle. L'orgasme nous frappa en même temps cette fois et je mis quelques secondes à redescendre de mon nuage. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et elle m'emprisonna de ses bras. Je fis mine de me lever mais elle me serra plus fort contre elle.

-Dors avec moi.

Je la regardai un instant et souris. Elle me fit un sourire à son tour et je m'installai à côté d'elle, la tirant contre moi. Je plongeai rapidement dans le sommeil.

**Un petit clic sur le bouton vert, pour ma plus grande joie.**


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis super heureuse de voir le nombre de mes lectrices augmenter au fils des chapitres et je vous remercie de lire et de me laisser  
un petit mot, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère avoir répondus à tout le monde, je commence à mieux comprendre le site maintenant lol.

Je sais que beaucoups d'entres vous, ce posent des questions sur Bella et je peux vous dire qu'un pov de Bella arrivera prochainement, avec une partie des réponses.  
Je sais une partie seulement, mais ou serait la surprise sinon ?? Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Pour la peine, je vous posterai la suite jeudi.

**Merci aux anonymes :** nachelle, lamue, aurelie, patiewsnow, lulu81, line,

CHAPITRE 4

Le réveil se fit en douceur. J'avais passé la nuit chez Bella et je pouvais sentir son petit corps chaud contre le mien. Elle dormait encore, serrée contre moi et je n'osais pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Des images de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoire et je souris. Nous avions assouvi notre désir mutuel plusieurs fois et le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Cette nana était faite pour moi. Je soupirai un peu et passai un bras sous ma tête. J'étais en train de m'enliser dans cette relation et, si je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle, je devais freiner les choses. Je devais réfléchir, mettre un peu de distance entre elle et moi. Elle gigota un peu contre moi et je sus qu'elle était proche du réveil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour les ouvrir finalement, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Salut, toi.

-Salut.

-Alors ce n'en était pas un finalement.

-De quoi ?

-De rêve.

Je fronçai les sourcils et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé et que tu n'étais pas resté cette nuit.

-Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, c'est on ne peut plus réel.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Tu veux que je te pince pour être sûr ?

-Non merci, ça va aller.

-Je peux faire autre chose alors, juste pour que tu sois sûre.

Je descendis ma main le long de son corps et elle émit un gémissement alors que je partais à la découverte de son intimité. Je la caressai sensuellement et elle haleta. Elle mouillait déjà et je me sentis devenir dur. Je la voulais encore.

J'enfouis un doigt en elle et commençai un lent va-et-vient. Je passai ma langue sur l'un de ses tétons et elle me poussa violement, me mettant sur le dos.

-Au diable les préliminaires !

Elle s'empala sur mon sexe dressé et un grognement m'échappa.

-J'aime quand tu grognes, bébé, c'est sexy !

Je la choppai par les hanches et l'aidai à se mouvoir sur moi dans un rythme soutenu. L'orgasme arriva rapidement, nous laissant haletant l'un comme l'autre.

-Tu es une tigresse, Bella.

-Et toi, tu es bien trop beau pour être réel.

Mon sourire se fana et je tournai la tête. L'entendre me dire ce genre de chose était pour moi tout bonnement surréaliste, comparé à toutes les horreurs qu'elle m'avait sorti il y a de celà quatre ans. Je repoussai les couvertures pour me lever mais elle me retint par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

-Non.

-Edward, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc.

-Laisse tomber.

-Je m'excuse si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé, ok ? Mais ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

Je fermai un instant les yeux pour me retourner vers elle. Elle transpirait la culpabilité et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et essuyai une larme qui coulait avec mon pouce.

-Ne pleure pas Bella, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des compliments et ça me rend nerveux quand on m'en fait.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et elle renifla un peu.

-Que dirais-tu si je te préparais le petit déj' pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Ok.

Je l'embrassai rapidement puis enfilai à la hâte mon jean, je filai vers la cuisine. Je me mis à la confection de pancakes et Bella me rejoignit peu après, vétue d'une robe de chambre moelleuse.

-Ca sent bon.

Je souris.

-Merci.

-Encore un autre de tes talents ? Je vais finir par m'aggriper à toi comme une sangsue, pour que tu ne puisses pas en faire profiter quelqu'un d'autre.

-Aggripe-toi à moi autant que tu veux ma belle.

Elle rougit face au double sens de ma phrase et entama le premier pancakes que je venais de poser sur son assiette.

-Hum ! Bon sang, Edward, c'est délicieux.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris. C'est une excellente cuisinière.

-Tu as de la chance. Moi la mienne fait des trucs ignobles, elle n'a aucun talent pour la cuisine.

-Si j'ai bien compris, d'après Alice, tu es une super cuisinière. Qui t'as appris ?

-J'ai commencé à cuisiner à treize ans. Avec une mère qui brûle tout ce qu'elle tente de cuire, j'ai pas eu le choix. Donc j'ai appris seule, avec des bouquins.

-Chapeau.

-Tu diras ça quand tu auras goûté, pas avant.

-D'accord.

Elle prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'est pas bon ?

Elle parut revenir sur terre et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Si bien sûr, mais je viens de me dire que je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille alors que c'est la deuxième fois qu'on fait l'amour tous les deux.

Je me figeai un instant mais me repris avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

-Masen.

-Edward Masen ?

-Hein hein.

-D'accord, ça te va bien.

Je faillis soupirer de soulagement.

-Pas mieux que le tien. Isabella Swan, c'est sexy.

Elle me donna une petite tape sur la main.

-Je déteste Isabella ! Quoique, quand tu le prononces, c'est un appel au sexe.

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que j'éclatais de rire.

-Melle Swan, je suis choqué par vos paroles !

Elle me fit un sourire coquin et je lui rendis. Nous finîmes notre petit déj' en parlant de tout et de rien et Bella fit la vaisselle pendant que je prenais ma douche. Je finissais de me rincer les cheveux lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai pour y voir ma douce, nue comme un ver et plus tentante que jamais. Je la ramenai contre moi et l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux mouillés et un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit ma virilité se réveiller au contact de son corps. Je la soulevai du sol et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la plaquai contre le mur et entrai en elle. J'entrai et sortai plusieurs fois, puis je pris un rythme rapide et soutenu. Je ne voulais pas être tendre à cet instant, j'avais besoin de la baiser et de la prendre sauvagement. Elle gémissait à chacun de mes coups de rein alors que je butais profondément en elle et je sentis ses ongles rentrer dans la peau de mon dos. La douleur m'excita et je m'entendis gémir son prénom alors que je venais en elle. Son orgasme la frappa ensuite et elle cria mon nom avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Je me retirai et la fis glisser contre moi pour la remettre sur ses jambes. Elle n'était pas très stable et je la serrai dans mes bras pour la soutenir.

-Je n'ai pas été très tendre, désolé.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et posa un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai adoré.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur les lèvres tendrement. Puis j'attrapais son gel douche et mis un point d'honneur à laver son corps de déesse. Elle fit pareil avec moi et je la séchai ensuite avec une serviette douillette. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et se colla contre moi.

-Tu passes la journée avec moi ?

-Si tu veux, mais je dois rentrer chez moi avant le dîner. Je dois bosser un peu ce soir.

-D'accord. Edward ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu joueras un jour pour moi ?

-Tu m'as déjà vu jouer l'autre soir.

-Je voudrais te voir au piano.

-Oh ! Et bien, peut-être un jour, si tu es sage.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa.

-Pas mal. Peut mieux faire.

Elle plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et, lorqu'elle demanda accès à ma bouche, je lui donnai sans hésiter. Elle m'embrassa ainsi un bon moment et je soupirai d'aise lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser.

-Ca te va ?

-Pour l'instant !

Elle se dégagea et me donna un coup de poing. Je riais toujours lorsqu'elle m'entraina au salon après qu'on se soit habillé. Elle cuisina un délicieux risotto pour le déjeuner puis nous nous promenâmes un moment dans les rues de Seattle main dans la main. Nous dégustâmes une glace et des beignets puis je la raccompagnai chez elle vers dix-sept heures. Ma vie aurait pu être parfaite à cet instant si je ne savais pas que je jouais au salop avec elle. Je n'étais pas honnête et je commençai à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et que j'allais encore en souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'aurai dû la sauter et la larguer, mais plus j'étais avec elle, plus je la voulais et, en même temps, dès qu'elle n'était plus avec moi, je repensais à cette dernière année de lycée où j'avais connu l'enfer, et une envie de vengeance insoutenable martelait mon crâne. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à savoir où j'en étais.

J'étais dans la merde.

*****

Ca faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas vu Bella et, malgrè moi, elle me manquait. Elle m'avait téléphoné hier soir, me demandant si je voulais aller au cinéma avec elle pour voir ce dernier film d'animation Avatar à la mode et j'avais dit oui. Je savais pertinemment pourtant que, le mercredi soir, je passais la soirée avec Jasper à regarder un match à la télé avec bière et pizza. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je lui avait dit oui.

Je regardai ma montre et soupirai. Je devrais déjà être au cinéma, Bella devait m'attendre. La sonnette retentit et je me levai. J'ouvris la porte et souris devant Jaz et son énorme carton de pizza.

-Bonsoir, c'est bien ici la double jambon mozzarella ?

-Double ? Je savais pas qu'Emmett venait se soir.

-Non, il ne vient pas mais j'avais faim.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il pénétra dans mon appartement et posa la pizza sur la table basse. Il retira sa veste et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en  
soupirant d'aise.

-Dure journée ?

-Non, dure conversation avec ma soeur, et par ta faute en plus !

-Quoi ? Mais...J'ai rien fait !

-Oh que si mon pote ! Elle m'a parlé de votre petite conversation dans ma cuisine ! Enfin elle a plutôt hurlé.

Je fis la grimace. Rose pouvait être effrayante parfois.

-Aïe. Désolé pour toi mec.

-Ouai. Elle m'a dit et je cite " tu es un connard égocentrique et immature et tu ferais mieux de garder tes petits plans merdiques pour toi au lieu de les soumettre à Edward".

-Désolé.

Il balaya mes excuses d'un geste de la main et reprit:

-Pas ta faute. Après tout, c'était mon idée tout ça.

-Tu m'as pas mis le couteau sous la gorge non plus, Jasper. Je suis un adulte consentant.

-Ma soeur tient à toi, et moi aussi.

-Je le sais.

-Comment ça se passe avec ta belle ?

-Bien, trop bien même.

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle est chouette, différente de ce que j'avais cru. Ce n'est plus la même personne, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

-Méfie-toi quand même, ok ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Et toi, avec Alice ?

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Elle est merveilleuse, je crois que c'est la femme de ma vie.

Je restai bouche bée devant cette révélation. Jasper était un coureur. C'était lui qui m'avait appris à draguer les filles, et je ne l'avais jamais vu avec la même nana plus d'une semaine.

-Ouha ! C'est juste... Ouha !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné.

-Ouai je sais, c'est suprenant.

-Je suis content pour toi, tu le mérites.

-Merci Edward.

-Elle a l'air bien pour toi en tout cas. Bella m'a dit qu'Alice avait l'air accro'.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr !

-Elle a l'air bien avec moi, je ferai tout pour la garder en tout cas.

-Tu es un mec super Jaz, je m'inquiète pas pour toi.

-Ouai, bon, avant qu'on chiale comme des gonzesses, on se le regarde ce match ou quoi ?

-Ok. Mais je dois appeler Bella avant, je devais la voir ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? On aurait pu laisser tomber notre soirée, c'était pas grave !

-Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'air.

-Ha !

Je le regardai surpris par cette exclamation.

-Quoi ?

-Rose avait raison, tu t'accroches !

-N'importe quoi ! Je voulais juste lui poser un lapin !

-Mais oui, j'y crois !

-Si je te le dis !

-Je crois, moi, que tu te mens à toi-même vieux. Tu es en train de craquer pour elle.

Je grognai. Il avait raison et ça me foutait les boules.

-Je sais que j'ai raison, Edward.

-Lâche-moi, ok ?!

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

-Faut pas. Je maitrise parfaitement la situation.

-Si tu le dis.

Je soupirai de lassitude et me levai.

-Je vais lui passer un coup de fil, je reviens.

-Bien.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas envie de faire ça mais il le fallait. Je pris le téléphone me décidant. Elle décrocha au bout de la première sonnerie et je pus entendre le soulagement dans sa voix.

-Edward ! J'étais inquiète !

-Je sais, pardonne-moi.

-Y'a rien de grave au moins, ça va ?

-Non, mais je ne peux pas venir, pardon de te prévenir aussi tard.

La plaquer devant le cinéma alors qu'elle m'attendait certainement dans le froid depuis plusieurs minutes n'était vraiment pas sympa, mais c'était le but, non ?

-Oh ! C'est pas grave, je comprends. Je te vois quand ?

-Pas avant vendredi soir, si tu es libre.

-Bien sûr. Viens pour 19h, je te ferai à manger.

-Ca me semble bien.

-J'ai hâte de te voir.

Elle avait l'air sincère et je me sentis mal tout d'un coup.

-Moi aussi. Bye Bella.

-Bonne nuit, Edward.

Je raccrochai et me pris la tête entre les mains. Jasper avait raison, j'étais en train de m'accrocher à elle et, ça, c'était pas bon pour moi.

**une petite review ???? **


	5. Chapitre 5

_Alors comme j'avais promis, voiçi un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris, ça me fait super plaisirs. Merci à vous tous d'être aux rendez-vous. La suite reprend lundi, comme d'habitude. Et un grand merci à ma bêta qui se reconnaitra et que je ne remercie pas assez._

CHAPITRE 5

Je soupirais depuis la énième fois en à peine dix minutes. J'étais assis à mon piano et je n'arrivais pas à sortir une note. Je devais finir la musique de ce spot publicitaire et je n'étais franchement pas emballé. J'avais plus composé pour moi ces derniers jours et, du coup, j'avais laissé mon job de côté. Ma relation avec Bella et mon humeur du moment m'avaient fait composer une berceuse que j'avais nommé de son nom. Cette musique en disait long sur mes sentiments envers elle et je n'étais pas près de la faire écouter à quelqu'un, surtout à l'un de mes proches. Jasper, Rose ou Emmett savaient trop bien me cerner avec ma musique et même si je savais qu'ils avaient de gros doutes, je ne voulais surtout rien comfirmer. Je passai ma main dans ma tignasse et soupirai une nouvelle fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté ce job. En fait, si, je le savais, j'avais besoin de me nourrir et, pour ça, il me fallait de l'argent. J'avais participé à la musique du film Twilight et j'étais fier de dire que les parties piano était de moi. Malheureusement, il ne sortait que dans un mois et, même si j'avais été bien payé pour ce job, je devais bien m'assurer de mon avenir. Si le film faisait un flop, ma carrière aurait plus de mal à décoller. J'étais déjà reconnu mais surtout dans le monde de la pub et j'étais bien plus attiré par le monde du cinéma. Donc vous pouvez largement comprendre mon manque d'inspiration sur une pub merdique de dentifrice. Je fermai le capot de mon piano et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'avais besoin d'une bière. Je m'installai sur mon canapé et zappai un peu avec la télécommande. Mon téléphone sonna et je posai ma bière pour m'en emparer. Je vis le nom d'Emmett et décrochai en souriant.

-Salut Emmett !

-Salut Ed, comment va ?

-Pas mal et toi ?

-Bien. Rose t'embrasse.

-Ok, embrasse-la pour moi.

-Si je t'appelle c'est parce que Jerry, de l'Eclipse bar, m'a appelé. Il y a eu un désistement pour samedi soir et il a besoin de nous. J'ai dit oui donc j'espère que c'est bon pour toi ?

-Pas de soucis, Em, j'ai rien de prévu.

-On peut se voir demain pour mettre au point les chansons ? Jaz et Paul sont ok.

-OK pour moi mais jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Je dîne chez Bella.

-Pas de soucis, on a qu'à dire quatorze heure chez moi.

-J'y serai.

-A demain, mon pote.

Il raccrocha. J'étais plutôt content car chanter signifiait gagner un peu d'argent et j'en avais besoin en ce moment. Ma voiture m'avait laché le mois dernier et je m'étais racheté une volvo, je raffolais de cette bagnole. J'avais bouffé toutes mes économies dans cette petite merveille et j'aimais avoir de l'argent de côté pour les imprévus de ce genre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cachet d'artiste mais ça me paierait au moins ma bouffe pour la semaine. Je demanderai à Bella de venir et je ferai tout pour la rendre dingue de moi pendant cette soirée. Je souris, la soirée risquait d'être prometteuse.

*****

J'arrivai chez Emmett et Rose un peu en avance et me garai dans la cour de leur maison. Ils avaient acheté, il y a six mois, une jolie petite maison dans un quartier tranquille de Seattle, pas loin de l'école maternelle dans laquelle enseignait Rosalie. Rose adorait les gosses et j'étais presque sûr que son ventre ne tarderait pas à s'arrondir. Emmett ouvrit rapidement la porte et me donna une accolade avant de me laisser rentrer. J'avançai de quelques pas dans le salon et soupirai de bien-être. Cette maison était accueillante et chaleureuse et on s'y sentait à l'aise dès qu'on y pénétrait. Rose avait demandé à ma mère de se charger de la déco et on pouvait reconnaitre ses petites touches personnelles ici et là. Rosalie avait elle même très bon goût et l'association des deux femmes avaient fait merveille. Emmett me proposa une bière et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jasper et Paul. Nous nous mîmes rapidement d'accord sur les chansons et nous répétâmes ensuite une bonne partie de la journée.

Emmett arrêta de jouer et me jeta un regard mauvais pour la troisième fois en dix minutes.

-Putain Edward !

-Je sais, pardon.

Je m'étais encore planté dans les paroles de la chanson et je commençai à agacer mes amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?! La personne qui se plante d'habitude c'est Paul pas toi !

Paul lui jeta un regard mauvais et Emmett haussa les épaules. Jasper se rapprocha et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Si tu n'aimes pas la chanson, on peut changer.

-Non ça va, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Je vais me reprendre promis.

-Peut-être que Jaz pourrait la chanter à ta place si tu n'es pas à l'aise.

Jasper chantait quelques uns de nos titres et même s'il préfèrait jouer, il avait une belle voix.

-On pourrait faire "peace maker" à la place. Je sais que tu aimes cette chanson.

-Ouai, pourquoi pas.

-C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Emmett et Paul répondirent par l'affirmative et les premières notes de "peace maker" s'envolèrent dans l'air. Je ne jouais pas de guitare sur toutes les chansons et je la posais donc devant moi pour m'emparer à deux mains du micro.

You've got the wings of a fallen angel (Tu as les ailes d'un ange déchu)  
You offer peace if they praise your name (Tu offres la paix s'ils te félicitent)  
You live your life taking everything you can get (Tu vis ta vie en prenant tout ce que tu peux obtenir)  
Look down, time to fly! (Regarde vers le bas, il est temps de voler !)

Life on the streets, you gamble with your own life (Dehors dans les rues tu joues avec ta propre vie)  
Only two things: you live or you die (Seulement deux choses : tu vis ou tu meurs)  
Looking for fight, punishing guilty ones (Cherchant à te battre, punissant les coupables)  
You're playing Judge Dredd all the time (Tu joues à Judge Dredd tout le temps)

Always trying to make things right (Il essaye toujours de rendre les choses justes)  
Sometimes problems just multiply (Parfois les problèmes se multiplient seulement)  
His peacemaker will see no crime (Son conciliateur ne verra pas de crime)  
Bad guys win though it won't seem right (Les mauvais types crient bien que cela ne semble pas juste)

Eating a hotdog on the corner of Main and some street (Dans le coin, mangeant un hot-dog qui a été fait dans une certaine rue)  
You are a disciple of your own gun (Tu es un disciple de ton propre pistolet)  
No one to talk, you say "I am the only one (Personne à qui parler, tu te dis « je suis le seul)  
but I wonder I won't see the sun" (Mais Dieu, je me demande, je ne verrai pas le soleil »)

It's raining heavily and you don't have a dime (Tu sues lourdement et tu n'as pas un sou)  
We see welfare, spend it all in one time (Nous voyons, tu dépenses tout en une seule fois)  
Must save your bullets, using them all the time (Tu dois sauver tes balles, en les utilisant tout le temps,)  
Yes, I am happy in... (Oui je suis heureux en)

Always trying to make things right (Essayant toujours de rendre les choses justes)  
Sometimes problems just multiply (Parfois les problèmes se multiplient seulement)  
His peacemaker will see no crime (Son conciliateur ne verra pas de crime)  
Bad guys win though it won't seem right (Les mauvais types crient bien que cela ne semble pas juste)

You've got your fingers burning (Tu as les doigts brûlants)  
How come your gun is turning? (Depuis combien de temps ton pistolet est-il en train de tourner ?)  
You make them pray and then you calmly blow them away (Tu les fais prier et après tu les envoies calmement voir ailleurs)  
Taking rebels to the street, no matter who you're gonna meet (Tu prends les rebelles des rues, peu importe qui tu vas rencontrer)  
because Everybody knows that he is.. (Car tout le monde sait qu'il)

Always trying to make things right (Essaye toujours de rendre les choses justes)  
Sometimes problems just multiply (Parfois les problèmes se multiplient seulement)  
His peacemaker will see no crime (Son conciliateur ne verra pas de crime)  
Bad guys win though it won't seem right (Les mauvais types crient bien que cela ne semble pas juste)  
(chanson du groupe sonata arctica, mon groupe préféré)

La musique se termina et je me rendis compte que j'avais chanté la fin les yeux fermés. Je les rouvris pour découvrir un sourire sur le visage de Jasper.

-Ouhouhou !!! Tu cartonnes sur cette chanson, Ed !

Emmett avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Paul me regardait avec bienveillance. Je me sentis rougir et baissai les yeux.

-Je savais que tu l'adorais.

-Tu me connais trop bien, Jasper, c'est pas juste.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami crétin, normal que je te connaisse mieux que bien.

Je grognai et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Nous jouâmes encore deux titres après ça et je rentrai chez moi pour me préparer pour ma soirée.

*****

Bella s'était jetée à mon cou et m'avait embrassé fougueusement lorsque j'étais arrivé chez elle et je dois dire que ça m'avait un peu fait flipper surtout lorsqu'elle m'avait dit à quel point je lui avait manqué. Je l'avais complimenté sur sa tenue et j'avais enchainé sur l'odeur qui se répandait dans l'appartement.

-Ca sent vraiment bon. Qu'as-tu préparé ?

-Un rôti de porc au miel avec des légumes.

-Hum ! Rien que l'odeur est alléchante.

-J'ai fait un tiramisu en dessert.

-Sérieux ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air amusé et éclata de rire lorsque je l'attirai à moi pour la couvrir de baisers.

-Où est-ce que je dois signer pour t'épouser ?

Elle se mit à rougir et elle était délicieusement belle à cet instant.

-Ne me tente pas sinon je te traine tout de suite à la mairie.

Je baissai les yeux dans un petit sourire. Elle remonta mon menton avec son nez et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Je plaisante ! Je suis contre le mariage.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonné.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien, ça c'est mal passé pour mes parents alors ma mère me répète depuis que je suis petite qu'il faut que je prenne mon temps. Je crois qu'elle me l'a tellement bassiné que je suis devenue allergique au mot mariage.

-Ca capote pas pour tout le monde tu sais, mes parents eux sont mariés depuis vingt-cinq ans et ils s'aiment toujours autant.

-Ca doit être génial de grandir avec ses deux parents.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes de ce côté-là. Pas comme le reste.

J'avais marmoné ma dernière phrase et Bella me regarda.

-Le reste ?

J'étais parti dans mes pensées et je vis qu'elle me regardait intensément lorsque je baissai les yeux sur elle.

-Rien d'important.

J'avais sans doute été plus sec que ce que je voulais et je fus soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena dans la cuisine où elle  
avait dressé la table.

-Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de s'asseoir.

-Avec plaisir.

Je m'installai alors qu'elle vérifiait la viande dans le four.

-J'aurai voulu manger autre part qu'à la cuisine mais c'est soit là, soit sur la table basse du salon et ce n'est pas génial pour manger ce genre de repas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait.

Elle me déposa devant le nez une assiette bien remplie et je crus tomber raide de plaisir lorsque la première bouchée chatouilla mon palais. La viande était fondante et la saveur de miel et d'épices exquise.

-Hummmmm ! Mon dieu, Bella !

-Ca te plait ?

-Si ça me plait ? C'est presque aussi bon qu'un orgasme !

Elle me regarda un instant bouche bée.

-J'ai dit presque !

-On verra bien si tu penses toujours la même chose tout à l'heure !

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin alors qu'elle me fixait d'un air amusé.

-C'est une proposition, Melle Swan ?

-Ca dépend que de vous, Mr Masen !

-T'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

Elle me fit une moue aguicheuse et je faillis déglutir de travers.

-Laisse-moi finir ce succulent repas et tu vas le regretter, ou pas.

Je la vis déglutir à son tour et je ris un peu. Le repas se passa dans cette ambiance chargée de sous-entendus et je faillis délaisser le repas des dizaines de fois pour la prendre sauvagement sur cette foutue table. Je venais de finir la dernière cuillère de tiramisu et je m'affallais un peu sur ma chaise.

-Bon sang, j'ai trop mangé !

Bella rit en débarrassant mon assiette.

-Contente que tu es aimé.

Elle passa à côté de moi et je la choppai par le bras et la forçai à s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je remontai doucement mes mains le long de ses flancs.

-Ce qu'il me faut maintenant, c'est un peu d'exercice.

-Ha oui ?

Je passai ma main sous son pull pour caresser son dos et elle frissonna à mon contact. Je passai mon pouce sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le laissai glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je pris l'un de ses seins dans ma main et me mis à le frotter doucement à travers le tissu. Elle gigota un peu sur moi et je grognai un peu en m'emparant de sa bouche. Sa langue était douce sur la mienne et j'adorai goûter sa bouche. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et les agrippa afin de me serrer davantage sur elle et je pouvais sentir la fièvre de son corps comme je la sentais sur le mien. Je la poussai un peu pour la remettre sur ses jambes et je remontai mes mains le long de son corps afin de lui retirer son pull. Je parsemai au passage son ventre et sa poitrine de baisers et elle leva les bras pour me faciliter la tâche. J'envoyai valser le tissu et pris ses fesses en coupe pour l'asseoir sur la table. J'écartai ses jambes et me positionnai entre elles puis j'embrassai son cou, sa clavicule avant de fondre sur sa poirine. J'arrachai pratiquement son soutif et torturai l'un de ses tétons avant de faire subir le même sort à son compagnon. Bella s'arqua sous mes caresses et je pouvais entendre les petits gémissement sortir de sa gorge. Pendant que j'honorais sa poitrine, j'entrepris de défaire les boutons de son jean et ma main plongea direct dans sa féminité. Je glissai un doigt dans ses plis trempés et commençai à la caresser.

-S'il te plait, Edward !

Je relevai la tête et je murmurai contre ses lèvres.

-Que veux-tu ma belle. Dis le moi.

-Je veux sentir...tes doigts...en moi.

Je souriai un peu contre sa bouche, heureux de la savoir à ma merci.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

J'enfonçai deux doigts en elle et elle gigota sur ma main en gémissant.

-Mon dieu, oui !!!

Je fis quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et elle cria de frustration lorsque je retirai mes doigts. Je me reculai un peu et portai mes doigts à mes lèvres, les lèchant sensuellement. Bella me fixait la bouche entre-ouverte et ses yeux étaient noirs de désir.

-Hum !! Tu as un goût fantastique, bébé!

Elle fit mine de s'approcher de moi mais je la bloquai d'une main.

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Je lui retirai son jean et sa culotte et la fit coucher sur la table. Je ramenai ses fesses sur le bord et parsemai sa cuisse de baisers avant de me diriger vers son intimité. Je soufflai un peu sur son antre et elle se tendit. Lorsque je passai ma langue dans ses lèvres humides elle cria mon nom en s'aggripant au bord de la table. Je la suçais, la mordillais et léchais son clitoris alors que des sons désordonnés sortaient de ses lèvres. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux afin de maintenir ma tête bien en place et j'augmentais la pression de ma langue en elle. Elle hurla sa jouissance alors que j'aggripais ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et elle retomba en soufflant bruyament sur la table.

Je remontai mes mains doucement le long de ses jambes et je la soulevai un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je l'embrassai tendrement. Elle m'aida à enlever ma chemise et ses doigts parcoururent un moment mon torse me provoquant des frissons.

J'enlevai à la hate le reste de mes vêtements et je soupirai de bien-être lorsqu'elle empoigna ma virilité et commença à me masturber. Me sentant proche de la délivrance, j'attrapai son poignet et ramenai sa main sur mon torse. Je me présentai à l'entrée de son sexe tremblant de désir et m'inserrai en elle. Je débutai lentement, ne voulant pas jouir trop vite mais rapidement la pression devint trop forte et j'accélérai mes va-et-vient. Bella se coucha légèrement sur la table, soutenue par ses coudes et je choppai son bassin afin de pomper plus sauvagement en elle. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque l'orgasme la frappa et la vision de son corp nu tendu par le plaisir fit exploser ma jouissance et je déversai ma semence en elle. Bella se releva rapidement, entoura mon bassin de ses jambes et colla mon torse contre le sien.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Je la regardai un peu sonné ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Je m'apprétai à bafouiller lorsqu'elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Ne dis rien, je voulais juste te le dire c'est tout.

Elle m'embrassa et je relachai mes muscles en la serrant avec force contre moi. J'avais envie de pleurer sur moi, sur nous, sur mon passé. Je savais de moins en moins comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation mais je savais qu'on allait tous les deux en souffrir. Je la portai jusqu'à sa chambre et nous nous installâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bella s'endormit rapidement alors que le sommeil me fuyait. Je repensais sans cesse à ce moment et la phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Elle m'aimait ! Elle me l'avait dit et n'avait rien exigé en retour. Je n'aurais pas pu le lui dire de toute façon, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mes sentiments étaient encore trop flous et à chaque fois que je commençai à y penser, des brides de souvenirs du lycée revenait me hanter et je n'arrivais plus à faire la part des choses. J'étais seulement sûr du fait qu'il était trop tard, les choses étaient déjà allées trop loin.

*****

Nous étions samedi soir et le moment de monter sur scéne allait bientôt arriver. Je tournai comme un lion en cage dans la petite loge alors que mes potes étaient partis chercher à boire.

-Arrête de stresser Edward, tu me donnes le tournis.

Rose me fixait d'un air agacé et je m'affalais dans le premier fauteuil à ma portée.

-Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?? Te fous pas de ma gueule Cullen, tu ressembles à un mec qui monte à l'échaffeau ! C'est pas la première fois que tu chantes devant un public, non ? Donc je te le redemande, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Bella m'a dit je t'aime.

Rose me fixa bouche bée et j'aurai pu rire si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique pour moi.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.

Rose secoua doucement la tête pour se reprendre et me fixa.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

-Je sais pas, je sais plus.

Je pris ma tête entre mes bras et me laissai aller.

-Donc tu l'aimes.

Je me relevai précipitement.

-Non !

-Oh que si !

-Non, c'est juste...

-Juste quoi ? Physique ? Tu m'as déjà sorti ça et crois-moi ça tient plus debout maintenant.

-Je sais plus où j'en suis, ni ce que je veux.

-Tu as peur de souffrir Edward, c'est tout. Et c'est ce qui va arriver si tu persistes dans cette voie.

Je soufflais bruyamment.

-Tu devrais lui dire la vérité.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive.

-Ca va pas la tête !

-Tu vas jouer combien de temps à ce petit jeu ? Même si j'ai du mal à apprécier Bella, étant donné que je connais ton passé, cette fille-là n'est certainement pas la même que tu as connue. Et, en plus, c'est certain qu'elle est accro', ça se voit à la façon qu'elle a de te regarder.

-Bordel de merde.

J'avais murmuré mais je savais très bien que Rose avait entendu.

_**Un petit com pour la route ?????**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 6 tant attendu qui répondra je l'espère à certaines de vos questions. On en sait un peu plus sur Bella, mais il y aura encore quelques points à éclaircir donc patience. Merci à pour tous vos coms et les mises en alerte, je suis ravie que cette histoire continue de vous plaire. Merci à Phika (tu es ma béta préférée lol) Merci également aux sans compte ça me fait plaisirs que vous me laissiez des coms. Arrêtons le blabla, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 6**

_pov Bella_

Je me regardais, pour ce qui devait être la quatrième fois, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Jereposais la brosse à cheveux à sa place et me dirigeais lentement vers la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris pour y découvrir une Alice souriante et toute pimpante dans une petite robe rose qui moulait son corps à la perfection. Son sourire se fana à ma vue et je grognai alors qu'elle me détaillait des pieds à la tête, une moue indignée sur les lèvres.

-Bella Swan, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin que tu portes ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, et ce machin est un jean.

-Je le vois bien que c'est un jean, mais pourquoi tu portes ça ??

-Parce que je suis à l'aise dedans !

Elle me poussa pour pénétrer dans l'appartement et me fit fasse les poings sur les hanches.

-Où est passé la robe que je t'avais dit de mettre ?

-Elle était bien trop courte !

-N'importe quoi ! Elle était parfaite pour ce genre de soirée.

-Alice, on va dans un bar écouter de la musique, on va pas à un bal de débutante !

-Erreur ma chère, on va dans un bar "branché" écouter un super groupe jouer, dont TON petit ami est le chanteur. Petit ami qui soit dit en passant est un canon de première et qui va exciter et faire baver toutes les filles de la salle.

Je poussais un gémissement, elle avait raison, et ça m'énervait.

-Merci Alice, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant !

-J'ai parfaitement raison et tu le sais. Donc maintenant tu vas bouger ton petit cul de coincée et aller enfiler cette robe. Je vais te coiffer et ensuite nous nous rendrons à cette soirée où tu vas tellement éblouir Edward qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi.

Je soupirais et rendais les armes. L'argument "filles en chaleur matant mon petit copain" m'avait convaincue. Je me dirigeais en trainant des pieds vers ma chambre afin de me changer.

Il y a encore quelques années, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'Alice pour m'aider à choisir une robe courte et sexy. J'étais le genre de fille qui allumait tous les mecs à sa portée. Une garce sans coeur ni scrupule jusqu'à il y a encore trois ans. Ma vie avait basculée un soir de septembre alors que je rentrais d'une fête bien arrosée.

_Flash back._

J'avais trop bu. C'était une certitude alors que je me tenais à la portière de ma voiture cherchant désespérement les clés dans mon sac. Je n'aurais pas dû conduire dans mon état mais il était hors de question que je dorme au milieu de cette fête de cinglés. Alors que je brandissais fièrement mes clés devant mon nez, j'entendis une voix appeler mon prénom et je me figeais. Je me retournai doucement alors que Dimitri me faisait face et je soupirai d'exaspération.

-Tu te sauves où comme ça ?

-Je rentre, je suis fatiguée.

Il fit un pas vers moi et je me collai instinctivement contre ma portière.

-Tu crois que tu peux me chauffer le gland comme une salope et me refuser ce que tu m'as vendu toute la soirée ?

-Désolée, je couche pas avec les étudiants en psycho.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il était soûl et en colère et les deux n'avaient pas l'air de faire bon ménage chez lui. Il se colla contre moi en posant ses mains sur ma voiture, de chaque côté de ma tête.

-Tu vas me donner ce que tu m'as promis, t'entends ?

-Je t'ai rien promis du tout, espèce de trou du cul !

Il me gifla violemment et ma tête frappa contre la carrosserie de ma bagnole.

-Petite trainée ! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les mecs moi !

Il me poussa brutalement sur le côté et je tombai sur la pelouse derrière ma place de parking. J'étais un peu sonnée et je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'il était déjà sur moi. Il se mit à califourchon sur mes jambes pour m'empêcher de bouger alors que ses mains retenaient mes bras et je me mis à hurler à l'aide, à pleins poumons. Il m'assena plusieurs coups afin de me faire taire et le sang dans ma bouche me donna la nausée. Il descendit l'une de ses mains sur mon corps et il déchira ma robe, révélant ainsi ma poitrine. Il se jeta dessus en me mordant violement et je hurlai de douleur. Il passa ensuite sa main sous ma robe et il arracha mon string en dentelle qu'il jeta derrière lui comme un vulgaire mouchoir. J'aurai voulu mourir alors qu'il défaisait la ceinture de son pantalon et je fermai un instant les yeux. Je ne les rouvris que lorsque j'entendis hurler mon agresseur pour voir que quelqu'un l'avait tiré en arrière et le frappait au sol sans ménagement. Mon sauveur s'agenouilla ensuite vers moi et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, à l'hôpital de Seattle, complètement hagarde et groggy. J'avais réchappé au viol, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Jacob Black, mon sauveur, vint me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles et il devint depuis ce jour l'un de mes amis les plus proches. Il me fallut plusieurs mois de thérapie pour me remettre de cette épreuve et ma vie en fut changée à jamais. Je ne faisais plus confiance aux gens, aux hommes en général et la fille que j'avais été était morte sur ce petit carré de verdure.

_Fin Flash Back_

Jacob et moi avions eu une relation pendant environ trois mois, un an à peu près après les faits mais nous nous rendîmes vite compte que nous étions plus amis qu'amants. C'était il y a deux ans maitenant et je n'avais eu personne d'autre dans ma vie, jusqu'à Edward. J'étais tombée sous le charme à l'instant même où je l'avais vu sur scène. Il m'avait hypnotisée par son charisme, ses gestes, sa voix. Il était si beau qu'on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel pour me ramener à la vie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'avais invité à monter chez moi dès le premier soir surtout que je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années. J'avais été ravie qu'il accepte, et un peu terrifiée également. Je n'avais plus désiré un homme depuis des lustres et c'était bon de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose, de me sentir en vie. J'aimais chaque moment passé avec lui, et il avait l'air bien avec moi, la plupart du temps en tout cas. Il y avait ce "je ne sais quoi" en lui, qui me troublait. Il dérivait parfois dans ses pensées, il détournait aussi parfois certains sujets de conversation, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose, mais je n'insistais jamais, ne voulant pas le brusquer. J'étais tombée rapidement, follement et irrévocablement, amoureuse de lui, et parfois ça me faisait peur.

J'entendis Alice s'impatienter et je revenais à l'instant présent, enfilant rapidement la robe. Je fis la grimace en me regardant dans le miroir et tirai un peu dessus, mais elle n'en devint pas plus longue pour autant. Je laissai tomber et laissai mon amie entrer dans ma chambre.

-Ouha, tu es superbe Bel !

Je murmurai doucement.

-Merci.

Alice s'approcha et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-Je t'assure Bella, et puis tu ne crains rien, ok ? Nous serons tous avec toi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle commença sa torture sur mes cheveux. Elle me les attacha en un chigon lâche et le résultat était simple mais élégant. Les garçons nous attendaient au club, nous nous mîmes donc en route pour les rejoindre.

*****

Le bar était plutôt cool. Une bonne ambiance y régnait et je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise. Il y avait des petites tables rondes installées un peu partout avec des fauteuils moelleux en velour rouge et un grand bar qui prenait tout un pan de mur sur la droite. Une scène d'une dimension résonnable était installée au fond de la salle et on pouvait y voir différents instruments de musique ainsi qu'un piano à queue. Alice prit ma main et nous nous frayâmes un passage parmis la foule pour retrouver Rosalie assise dans un coin reservé aux musiciens.

-Salut Rose !

-Salut les filles, contente de vous voir.

Je lui fis un sourire timide et, pour ma surprise, elle me rendit un sourire chaleureux. Nous prîmes place à côté d'elle et je jetai un oeil sur la scène.

-Ils se préparent, vous les verrez à la fin du concert.

-On voulait arriver plus tôt mais j'ai dû torturer Bella pour qu'elle mette cette robe.

Je grimaçai.

-Et bien, le résultat valait le coup !

-Merci. J'ai toujours bon goût mais Bella a du mal à l'admettre.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise ainsi.

-Tu es jolie Bella, Alice a raison de te mettre en valeur.

-C'est gentil.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est la vérité.

Je me gardais de répliquer et commandais un coca à la serveuse qui passait. Un homme monta sur scène au bout de quelques minutes et il annonça le début du concert. Les gens se levèrent et applaudirent et les filles et moi fîmes de même. Ils arrivèrent nonchalamment sur scène et prirent possession de leurs instruments. Edward était magnifique et je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Il salua le public et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Je lui fis un petit geste de la main et il se mit à jouer. Il était clairement dans son élément. Il évoluait sur scène gracieusement, et on pouvait voir qu'il vibrait avec la musique. Ils jouèrent une heure environ puis Jasper annonça que pour la dernière chanson, ils allaient jouer avec le piano. Edward s'approcha de Jaz et mumura quelque chose à son oreille. Celui-ci acquiesça et mon amoureux posa sa guitare.

Il s'installa au piano et une douce mélodie s'envola dans l'air. La musique était douce et tendre et j'eus la chair de poule lorsqu'il commença à chanter et qu'il planta son regard dans le mien.

Remember when we used to look how the sun sets far away?  
(Souviens-toi quand nous avions l'habitude de regarder le soleil figé au loin)  
And how you said: "This is never over"  
(Et comme tu disais : ça ne finira jamais)  
I believed your every word and I guess you did too  
(Je croyais tous tes mots et je devine que toi aussi)  
But now you're saying : "Hey, let's think this over"  
(Mais maintenant tu es en train de me dire : Hey, pensons que c'est fini)

You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you  
(Tu prends ma main et me tire vers toi, tellement près de toi)  
I have a feeling you don't have the words  
(J'ai le sentiment que tu n'as pas les mots)  
I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away  
(J'en ai trouvé un pour toi, j'embrasse ta joue, te dis bye, et marche au loin)  
Don't look back 'cause I am crying...  
(Je ne regarde pas en arrière parce que je pleure)

I remember little things you hardly ever do  
(Je me souviens des petites choses, que tu ne faisais presque jamais)  
Tell me why  
(Dis moi pourquoi)  
I don't know why it's over  
(Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est fini)  
I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night  
(Je me souviens des étoiles filantes, de la promenade que nous avions faite cette nuit-là)  
I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me  
(J'espère que ton voeu s'est réalisé, le mien m'a trahi)

You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me  
(Tu laisses ma main aller, et tu simules un sourire pour moi)  
I have a feeling you don't know what to do  
(J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas quoi faire)  
I look deep in your eyes and hesitate a while...  
(Je regarde profondément dans tes yeux, hésite un moment...)  
Why are you crying?  
(Pourquoi pleures-tu ?)

Tallulah, It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over, oo-ooh...  
(Tallulah, il est plus facile de vivre seul que d'avoir peur que ce soit fini)  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah,  
(Tallulah, trouve le mot et parle moi, oh, Tallulah)  
This could be... heaven  
(Ca pourrait être... le Paradis)

I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band  
(Je te revois marchant main dans la main avec le batteur aux cheveux longs du groupe)  
In love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen  
(Il semble amoureux d'elle, il danse avec ma reine de beauté)  
Don't even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye  
(Je n'ose pas te dire salut, je ravale encore l'adieu)  
But I know the feelings still alive, still alive  
(Mais je sais que les sentiments resteront vivants, resteront vivants)

I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now  
(J'ai perdu ma patience une fois, pourquoi me punis-tu maintenant ?)  
I'll always love you, no matter what you do  
(Je t'aimerai toujours, quoique tu fasses)  
I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance  
(Je gagnerai ton retour si tu me donnes une chance)  
But there is one thing you must understand  
(Mais il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre)

Tallulah, It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over  
(Tallulah, il est plus facile de vivre seul que d'avoir peur que ce soit fini)  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,  
(Tallulah, trouve le mot et parle moi, oh, Tallulah)  
This could be...  
(Ca pourrait être... le Paradis)

Tallulah, It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over  
(Tallulah, il est plus facile de vivre seul que d'avoir peur que ce soit fini)  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,  
(Tallulah, trouve le mot et parle moi, oh, Tallulah)  
This could be...  
(Ca pourrait être...)

(sonata arctica, Tallulah)

Il ne m'avait pas quittée du regard.

La chanson était magnifique et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je savais qu'il avait une belle voix, mais le voir chanter au piano était vraiment émouvant. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle et je me mélais à la foule. Les gents sifflaient et je vis le rouge monter aux joues de mon homme alors qu'il se levait et saluait timidement le public. Le groupe se retira et les applaudissements cessèrent.

Les garçons nous rejoignirent peu après et Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement.

-Bonsoir toi.

-Bonsoir bébé.

-C'était superbe Edward, surtout la dernière chanson.

Il se mit à rougir et me fit un petit sourire embarrassé.

-Merci. C'est ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce club, il y a rarement un piano dans les bars où on joue.

-Moi qui voulais t'entendre jouer, je suis comblée.

Son nez frotta contre le mien puis il m'embrassa.

-Je suis content que tu aimes.

Je savais que la musique était importante pour lui, et lui montrer que j'aimais son travail était une façon pour moi, de me sentir plus proche de lui.

-Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Je n'avais pas fini mon verre et je le laissais partir à regret. J'avais toujours ce sentiment de vide intense lorsqu'il se séparait de moi et j'eus froid tout d'un coup. Je le regardais marcher à travers la foule et je soupirais de bonheur. Il était magnifique, et il était à moi. J'avais toutefois cette petite voix en moi qui me soufflait sans arrêt que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et que ma bulle de bonheur allait bientôt éclater. Je sentis tout à coup qu'on me secouait et je tournai un visage étonné vers Alice qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Emmett t'a posé une question Bella !

-Vraiment ? Désolée, j'étais ailleurs je crois.

Emmett rit un peu et jeta un regard dans la direction d'Edward qui commandait son verre au barman.

-Ouai, je vois ça. Je te demandais si tu avais cours mercredi. On se ferait bien une virée à la plage.

-Non, je n'ai pas cours le mercredi.

-Cool ! Tout le monde est partant, tu en es ?

-Je sais pas, faut voir si Edward est libre.

Jasper posa sa bière sur la table.

-Il rend la maquette de sa pub mardi, donc je pense que c'est ok pour lui.

-Dans ce cas...

Alice frappa dans ses mains.

-Génial !

Je lui fis un petit sourire en reportant mon attention sur le bar et fronçai les sourcils. Une blondasse siliconnée vêtue d'une robe moulante rouge parlait  
avec Edward et il souriait.

-Qui est-ce ?

Rose tourna la tête dans la direction que je lui indiquais et roula des yeux.

-Tanya Denali. Une garce avec qui Edward a dû coucher une ou deux fois.

Je manquais de recracher la gorgée de coca que j'avais porté à mes lèvres et l'avalais difficilement.

-Une ex ?

Rose se tourna vers Alice qui venait de poser la question.

-Pas exactement. Juste un plan cul. Elle est bien trop conne pour qu'Edward soit sorti avec elle.

-Elle est en train de le toucher là ou je rêve ?

La dénomée Tanya avait posé sa main sur le bras d'Edward et je pouvais la voir ronronner de plaisir d'ici.

-Bella rentre tes griffes.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Regarde-moi cette pouffe, elle minaude devant mon mec, Alice, mon mec !

Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Crois-moi Bella, t'as pas de soucis à te faire à cause de cette fille.

-Vraiment ? Et je dois m'en faire pour d'autres ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Ouai c'est ça ! Regarde autour de nous et montre-moi une fille que ne rêve pas d'arracher les vêtements de mon petit ami.

-Et bien je peux déjà te citer ma soeur et Alice. Pas vrai ?

Il se retourna vers mon amie avec un air anxieux et elle éclata de rire.

-Evidemment ! Edward est canon mais tu es le seul pour moi.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se précipiter sur sa bouche et je soufflais de frustration alors que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel et qu'Emmett et Paul éclataient de rire. Emmett se tourna ensuite vers moi.

-Tu devrais y aller et montrer à cette poufiasse qui est la plus sexy de vous deux.

Je le regardai d'un air ahuri et Rose lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ? Que je me jette sur lui devant cette nana ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ouai, il a raison Bella.

Les autres opinèrent et un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche.

-Fais ressortir la tigresse qui est en toi !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

-C'est pas ça qui t'aurait fait peur il y a quelques années.

Tout le monde me fixa et je baissai les yeux.

-Les choses ont changé, Al, tu le sais très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je regardais Jaz qui avait posé la question et je sentis les larmes monter. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, je voulais juste oublier. Je vis Alice se redresser et me jeter un regard compatissant puis déterminé.

-Ok, je vais le faire pour toi.

Elle fila comme une flèche vers Edward avant que Jaz ou moi puissions faire un geste.

*****

_Pov Edward_

J'écoutais le monologue de Tanya avec un sourire poli sur mon visage mais à l'intérieur je hurlai. Cette fille était une cruche avec qui j'avais baisé une fois lors d'une soirée pourrie où Emmett m'avait défié de la sauter. J'avais pas mal bu ce soir-là et, même avec plusieurs verres de trop, ça avait été un jeu d'enfant. Tanya était le genre de fille qui écartait les cuisses plus rapidement que Lucky Luke déguénait son flingue. Elle m'avait poursuivi pendant des semaines après ça, persuadée que j'étais l'homme de sa vie, et j'avais eu toute les peines du monde à m'en débarrasser. Elle me racontait sa vie et un frisson me parcourut alors qu'elle plaça une main sur mon bras. J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour ne pas être grossier. Au moment où je regardai à ma droite pour supplier du regard Emmett ou quelqu'un d'autre d'intervenir, je vis Alice venir vers moi de sa démarche gracieuse.

-Edward chéri !

Je lui lançai un regard étonné alors qu'elle se colla à moi sous l'air ahuri de Tanya.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

-Heu... Tanya voici Alice la copi...

-Enchantée Tanya.

La formule d'Alice avait été cinglante et je vis le sourire de Tanya s'effriter. Al se retourna ensuite vers moi et posa une main sur mon torse.

-Bébé, j'ai invité Jasper à notre partie à trois, j'espère que ça t'ennuie pas ?

Elle m'avait dit ça avec une moue de petite fille et je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Une partie à trois ??

-Heu... Non.

-Tant mieux !

Elle se tourna vers Tanya et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Désolée Dina, mais on doit aller se faire du bien.

Elle choppa ma main et m'entraina vers notre table avant que Tanya ne puisse répondre. Elle me lâcha la main à destination et, grimpant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

-Elle t'emmerdera plus.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Jasper alors que je la fixais toujours du regard. Emmett éclata de rire et cela me sortit de ma torpeur. Je m'affalai à côté de Bella et celle-ci posa une main affectueuse sur ma cuisse. Jasper se tourna ensuite vers Alice.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-J'ai dit à cette grognasse qu'on allait faire une partie à quatre.

Jaz devint pâle et je crus qu'il allait tomber raide.

-Une partie...à quatre ?

-Ben oui. Elle collera plus Edward maintenant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle tirait cette tronche ? Toi, tu es trop forte !

Emmett rit de plus belle et je crus qu'il allait rouler sous la table. Alice se tourna vers Bella.

-T'as une dette envers moi.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu n'étais pas jalouse de cette fille quand même ?

Elle grogna et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Je me reculai un peu pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Bella, cette fille n'est rien pour moi.

-Je le sais, enfin, je crois. Mais ça me fait drôle de me dire qu'elle est passée dans ton lit.

Je choppai son visage entre mes paumes.

-Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

Je l'embrassai et elle se colla un peu plus contre moi.

Je passai le reste de la soirée dans le brouillard, écoutant à peine les conversations autour de moi. Je repensais sans cesse aux propos de Rosalie et à la manière qu'avait Bella de se comporter avec moi. Elle était affectueuse, gentille et adorable qu'en nous étions ensemble. Elle était douce, tendre et passionnée quand nous faisions l'amour. Elle avait en clair, le comportement d'une jeune femme amoureuse de son petit ami, ça je ne pouvais pas le nier. Et moi à côté ? J'étais un salop, une ordure qui lui mentait à longueur de temps. J'étais le mec qui mentait sur son passé, sur sa sincérité envers elle, et son nom de famille. J'allais pourrir en enfer, et ce serait mérité. J'entendis mon prénom comme dans un murmure sorti de mes songes et relevai la tête stupéfait que ce ne soit pas mon imagination.

-La terre à Edward !

-Pardon ? Quoi ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais boire autre chose.

-Non merci Paul, c'est bon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va pas vieux ?

-Si, je suis fatigué c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller.

Je me tournai vers Bella qui tenait ma main dans la sienne.

-Ca te dérange si on s'en va ?

-Pas du tout.

Nous nous levâmes et je l'aidai à enfiler sa veste en cuir. Nous saluâmes les autres et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

*****

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella se fit en silence. J'étais toujours sous le choc des propos de Rose sur Bella et je n'arrivais pas à me remettre non plus du fameux "je t'aime" balancé il y a deux jours. Je stationnai ma voiture devant son immeuble et coupai le moteur. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque Bella posa sa main sur la mienne et se pencha légèrement sur moi.

-Edward, je t'ai trouvé ailleurs ce soir. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Elle avait l'air anxieuse et je m'empressais de la rassurer.

-Non, ça va. Comme je l'ai dit je suis juste fatigué.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que si j'ai fait ou dis quelque...

-Non ! Ce n'est pas toi je t'assure.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et je fermai un instant les yeux.

-Tu montes avec moi ?

J'en avais envie mais j'avais surtout envie d'être seul.

-Pas ce soir. Je suis crevé et demain je dois finir ma compo' pour cette pub à la con. Je vais devoir bosser toute la journée.

-Très bien.

Elle avait l'air déçue et elle baissa sa main pour la remettre sur ses genoux. J'empoignai alors son cou pour la rapprocher de moi et passai une main dans ses cheveux. Je l'embrassai tendrement et sensuellement alors qu'elle me laissait libre accés à sa bouche. Je rompis notre étreinte à contre-coeur et posai mon front sur le sien. Je murmurai doucement:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et je m'éloignai pour sortir de la voiture. Je lui ouvris galamment la portière et, une fois dehors, elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore et je voyais bien qu'elle avait du mal à me laisser partir. Je la repoussai gentiment et, après un rapide baiser, je montai dans ma voiture.

_J'attends vraiment vos impressions sur ce chapitre_.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7. Merci aux personnes qui me mettent en alerte et en favoris, je suis toujours super surprise et heureuse que ma fic vous plaise autant. Merci à Phika pour la correction et pour ses conseils._

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Sabrina** : merci pour ton com, j'espère que la suite te plaira

**bebounette** : Edward verra bien le changement chez Bella, il l'a vu de suite, mais il lui faudra quand meme du temps

**Patiewsnow **: merci pour ta fidélité, quand a savoir si il va aller jusqu'au bout...tu verras bien

**alicia** : merci pour ton com, non Bella n'en saura jamais rien

CHAPITRE 7

Le temps était idéal pour une journée à la plage. Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis le samedi soir bien qu'on se soit téléphoné plusieurs fois pendant ces trois jours de séparation. Elle aimait m'appeler le soir avant de s'endormir, juste pour entendre ma voix, me disait-elle. J'aimais aussi ces petits moments où nous parlions de notre journée, du film qu'elle venait de regarder ou de tout et de rien. Nous étions de plus en plus complices et je m'enfonçais chaque jour un peu plus dans le mensonge. Elle m'avait dit, plusieurs fois déjà, qu'elle voulait voir l'endroit où je vivais. Mais j'avais peur qu'en lui montrant mon appartement, elle n'en apprenne plus sur moi que je ne le voulais. Je devrais bien céder pourtant, ça faisait un mois et demi que je sortais avec elle et je devais lui montrer une partie cachée de mon monde, ou la larguer. Je n'étais pas près pour ça. Je savais pourtant que plus j'attendais pour le faire, plus  
la douleur serait présente, pour moi comme pour elle. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, je ne pouvais pas la quitter. J'avais besoin d'elle, de son amour pour moi et c'était très égoiste de ma part. Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'empoignai la glacière et fermai le capot de ma voiture. Bella se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main que j'attrapai, la serrant dans la mienne. Elle me sourit et je chassais mes noires pensées. Pour cette journée, je pouvais le faire. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers nos amis qui étaient installés sur le sable et Bella frotta sa joue contre mon épaule alors que me penchai et embrassai le haut de son crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me disais juste que j'allais encore revenir de cette journée rouge comme une tomate. Je bronze pas, je brûle.

-T'inquiètes ma puce, j'ai de la crème solaire dans mon sac, indice soixante.

-Soixante ? C'est pour les enfants, non ?

Elle gloussa un peu et je me retournai vers elle, vexé.

-Celle-là est pour les adultes aussi, et si tu n'en veux pas, tant pis. Je trouverai bien une jolie jeune fille qui acceptera de se faire passer de la crème par mes mains expertes !

-C'est une menace, Masen ?

-Non, une promesse, je dirai !

Elle essaya de me donner un coup et je choppai sa main pour la plaquer sur mon torse.

-Serais-tu jalouse chaton ?

-Regarde une seule autre fille, et le chaton te crèvera les yeux.

-Hummmm. Jalouse alors.

Je la collai contre moi et m'emparai de sa bouche. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que ma langue caressait la sienne et je rompis le baiser en souriant.

-Ca va être une longue journée.

Je me baissai pour attraper la glacière que j'avais abandonné au sol et nous nous remîmes en route.

Tout le monde était déjà là et, après avoir fait le tour de tous, Bella sortit des serviettes de son sac qu'elle installa sur le sable. Je me laissai tomber sur la mienne alors que Jaz venait s'asseoir vers moi. J'ajustais mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et mattais Bella, Rose et Alice qui discutaient entre elles à quelques pas. Ma petite amie était super belle. Elle portait une petite robe de plage bleue, nouée dans son cou et on pouvait apercevoir quelques bouts de son maillot de bain vert. Elle était totalement bandante et désirable habillée comme ça et j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Je pus entendre mon meilleur ami soupirer près de moi et je me retournai vers lui amusé de le voir fixer la même direction que moi, sauf qu'il dévisageait Alice.

-Comment ça va avec Alice ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Je suis dingue de cette nana.

-Ouai, je crois que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte.

-Ca se passe bien, je suis sur un petit nuage. Et toi ? Je t'ai trouvé stressé samedi.

-Je vais bien.

-T'essaye de convaincre qui là ?

-Jaz, je vais bien, j'te dis.

-Et avec Bella ?

-Ca va.

-C'est tout ?

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi exactement ?

-Je crois que tu es en train de te rendre compte de tes sentiments pour elle et que tu flippes. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

-Je sais pas.

Il secoua la tête.

-Ouai, à d'autre.

-Non, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas.

-Je crois que tu te voiles la face, Ed.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre car les filles se dirigèrent vers nous et Bella s'assit contre moi alors qu'Alice se jetait sur Jasper le faisant basculer dans le sable. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et je lui donnai un petit coup de coude.

-Si tu es jalouse, je peux me rouler dans le sable avec toi.

-Encore des promesses !

Je me jetai sur elle la faisant basculer au sol et elle éclata de rire alors que je la couvrais de baiser.

-Eh, c'est chaud ici, on peut se joindre à vous ? Rose, moi aussi je veux me rouler dans le sable chaud.

J'aidai ma belle à se relever alors que Rosalie frappait Emmett sur le bras.

-Pourquoi tu me frappes tout le temps ? Vous avez vu ce que j'endure ? Je vais appeler SOS Homme Battu.

-Faudrait donner un trophée à Rose rien que pour la remercier de te supporter.

Il me jeta un regard mauvais.

-Faux frère ! Je vais te mettre une dérouillée au volley mon pote !

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il me jeta le ballon qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Qui joue ?

Seul les garçons levèrent la main et Emmett grogna.

-On peut pas jouer à trois les filles !

Rose le fit taire d'un geste.

-Pas moi, je veux bronzer.

Alice opina du chef et c'est avec une moue suppliante qu'il se tourna vers Bella.

-Ah non, même pas en rêve !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis pas douée avec le sport et j'ai pas envie de finir aux urgences.

Jasper se leva alors qu'Emmett secouait la tête, dépité.

-On n'a qu'à demander aux mecs vers le filet, ils sont trois aussi on dirait.

Emmett grogna.

-D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la mer et je me retournai vers Bella.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oh que oui. Crois-moi sur parole, je tiens pas à ce que tu vois ça.

-Ok.

Je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Je jouai un instant avec sa bouche puis passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle m'en donna l'accès total et nos langues dansèrent amoureusement ensemble quelques instants. Je me retirai à contre coeur et je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Tu as raison.

Je la regardai un peu étonné.

-De quoi ?

-Ca va être une longue journée.

-Je peux arranger ça.

Elle leva un sourcil, l'air septique.

-Comment ça ?

-Viens nager avec moi tout à l'heure, je te montrerai.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu es en train de m'allumer ?

-Ca se pourrait. Ca te plait ?

Elle positionna à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes et une main remonta dans mes cheveux.

-Ca se pourrait.

Je m'emparai de sa bouche et grognai alors que j'entendis Emmett beugler mon prénom.

-Bon sang !

-Vas-y.

Je soupirai puis, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, me levai. Elle me fit un petit sourire coquin qui manqua de m'achever complétement.

-Reviens vite.

Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin et courais rejoindre mes amis.

*****

Le match dura environ une demi-heure et malgré le fait que nous ayons perdu, on s'était bien marré. Nous saluâmes sportivement nos adversaires et nous rejoignîmes doucement les filles. Bella avait enlevé sa robe et relevé ses cheveux en chignon, et la vue de son corps revétu de seulement ce minuscule bikini me fit devenir étroit dans mon bermuda. Les filles se mirent assises à notre arrivée.

-Alors qui a gagné ?

-C'est eux.

Emmett grogna et Rose se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave chéri, tu es toujours mon nounours d'amour !

-Rose !

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors qu'Emmett rougissait. Bon sang ! Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett rougir une seule fois en quatre ans.

-T'es cuit mon pote ! Pas vrai Ed ?

-Ouep ! On n'est pas près de te faire oublier ça, nounours.

Emmett poussa un cri de guerre avant d'essayer de se jeter sur moi et je m'enfuis en courant.

-Je vais te noyer blanc bec !

Il me rattrapa et nous nous chamaillâmes un moment sous le regard hilare de nos amis, puis c'est bras dessus bras dessous que nous retournâmes à nos serviettes. Bella se leva et vint m'enlacer.

-Tu viens te baigner ? J'ai un peu chaud.

Elle me fit un petit sourire malin et je lui répondis:

-Ok.

Je savais pertinement ce que signifiait cette demande et je n'allais pas me faire prier pour satisfaire ses désirs. Ca devait faire plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas touchée et j'en avais plus que besoin pour ma santé mentale. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la mer et j'enlevai mon tee-shirt que je laissai tomber sur le sable alors que Bella me dévorait des yeux. Je pris sa main et elle poussa un petit cri lorsque nos pieds rencontrèrent l'eau.

-Elle est bonne, c'est juste que tu as trop chaud.

Elle me fit une moue boudeuse alors que je l'aidai à entrer dans l'eau. Nous nageâmes un moment puis je l'entrainai un peu plus loin et elle s'accrocha à mon cou. Je passai mes mains dans son dos pour la caresser et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais fait ça dans l'eau.

Je lui souris.

-Moi non plus.

Elle posa son front contre le mien et nous nous laissâmes envahir par notre bien-être, savourant le fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aurai pu me contenter de ça à cet instant, je me sentais bien, heureux rien qu'en la tenant contre moi. Elle planta un baiser sur ma joue puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou alors qu'elle frottait dangereusement son bassin contre le mien. Un gémissement m'échappa et je descendis une main sur ses fesses afin de la plaquer plus durement contre moi. Ma virilité se réveilla et je pus entendre Bella gémir doucement dans mon cou. Elle se releva et j'embarquai sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux et sauvage. C'est haletant que je stoppai cette valse et je regardai Bella dans les yeux.

-Tu me rends fou bébé.

-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, maintenant.

Je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres alors que ma main baissait mon bermuda, laissant enfin plus d'espace à mon membre douloureux. Je poussais violement le bas de son maillot sur le côté pour caresser ses lèvres intimes et elle s'arqua contre moi alors que j'enfonçais deux doigts en elle. Je fis quelques rapide va et vient puis j'empoignai mon sexe pour le présenter à son entrée et je me laissai couler en elle. J'adorais cet instant où je me sentais vraiment à ma place et où je pouvais voir à quel point je la comblais. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu alors qu'un petit râle s'en échappait et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas jouir sous cette vision complétement érotique. J'empoignais ses fesses à deux mains alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mon cou et je commençais de lent va et vient. Mes coups étaient légèrement ralentis par l'eau nous entourant mais la sensation de supplice rendait ça encore meilleur. Je frappais lentement en elle et je sentais qu'elle n'en pouvais plus.

-Bon sang Edward ! C'est trop !

Elle pleurnicha un peu contre moi et je m'enfonçai un peu plus profondément en elle butant contre le fond de son ventre et ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne pour l'empêcher de crier et je plaçai l'une de mes mains sur son clitoris pour le titiller gentiment. Ses parois se ressérèrent et elle explosa autour de moi alors que je me déversais en elle. Je me retirai et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Elle resserra sa prise sur moi.

-Mon dieu, je t'aime tant.

Elle avait murmuré et je faillis tomber dans les pommes. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant qu'elle m'avouait ses sentiments mais ça me fit le même effet que la première fois. Je me pris une grosse claque et je sentis le poids de cette déclaration retomber lourdement dans mon coeur. Je ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi faire et je restai planté là, le caleçon en bas des jambes, avec la femme la plus belle du monde dans mes bras, sans réaction. Bella releva la tête et me regarda.

-Respire Edward sinon tu vas devenir bleu.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais coupé ma respiration et je pris une grande gorgée d'air qui me ramena au temps présent.

-Bella...

-Je t'en prie. Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre.

-Je me sens pas obligé. Je sais que je tiens à toi comme jamais auparavant. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un donc je suis un peu...confus sur mes sentiments pour  
toi.

-Je comprends, et j'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra.

Elle me sourit tendrement et je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres.

-Je ne te mérite pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, Edward Masen, c'est toi qui est trop bien pour moi !

Le fait de l'entendre prononcer le nom de jeune fille de ma mère me confirma mon opinion. Je n'étais qu'un putain de lâche et un menteur.

-Tu as tort bébé, je t'assure.

-Laissons de côté qui mérite qui, tu veux ? Alice nous fait des grands signes depuis au moins cinq minutes.

Je me retournai vers la plage pour y apercevoir une petite silhouette les poings sur les hanches.

-Elle n'a pas l'air contente.

Bella se laissa glisser le long de mon corps et je remontai mon bermuda à sa place.

-Attends-toi à une inquisition made in Alice.

Je gémis alors qu'elle rigolait et s'éloignait en nageant.

Alice nous bombarda de questions mais ni Bella ni moi ne cédâmes une once d'information. Elle finit par abandonner, se réfugiant vers Jasper en boudant. Le reste de la journée se passa gentiment entre bronzette, moment de tendresse avec ma belle et baignade.

Je raccompagnai Bella chez elle vers dix-neuf heures puis rentrai chez moi, seul.

*****

J'avais promis à Bella d'aller la chercher en cours pour pouvoir déjeûner avec elle, étant donné que je ne la reverrai pas avant le vendredi soir. J'aurais pu passer plus de temps avec elle, vu que mon job était fini mais je voulais aussi garder du temps pour moi, pour faire le tri dans ma tête. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais devant le batiment de littérature de la fac à midi pile à attendre ma petite amie.

Je patientais sagement contre ma voiture lorsque je la vis arriver. Un sourire illumina son joli visage à ma vue et elle avança plus vite dans ma direction. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un long baiser chaste sur ma bouche.

-Salut.

-Je suis contente de te voir.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Moi aussi. Tu as faim ?

-Je meurs de faim !

Je lui souris avant de lui ouvrir la portière et de lui prendre son sac à dos. Je fis le tour pour m'installer au volant et démarrai. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Y'a un mexicain à deux rues d'ici, ça te va ?

-Bien sûr, j'adore la cuisine du monde.

-Moi aussi.

Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse et je me concentrai sur ma conduite à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination et un serveur nous installa à une table avec menu en main en un temps record. Je choisis un chili et elle prit des burritos.

-Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, pourtant je vis pas loin d'ici.

-Je l'ai remarqué un jour que je partais de chez toi. J'avais tourné dans la mauvaise rue pour rejoindre le carrefour.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Serai-je enfin en train de découvrir un défaut sous toutes ces couches de perfection ?

Je grognai un peu.

-Tu te moques de moi, là ? Je suis loin d'être parfait.

-Tu l'es pour moi.

Je me sentis rougir et baissai les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Je fus sauvé par le serveur qui nous apporta nos boissons. Bella changea de sujet et me parla de sa matinée de cours. Nous commençâmes notre repas dans la bonne humeur. J'entendis soudain quelqu'un se rapprocher de nous.

-Bella ? Bella Swan ?

Je relevai la tête devant la nouvelle venue et me figeai. Devant moi se tenait Lauren Mallory une des copines de Bella du temps du lycée qui prenait un plaisir sadique à m'humilier publiquement.

-Lauren ! Ca fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien. Toi aussi à ce que je vois.

Lauren me fixa avec avidité et je crus que j'allais dégobiller mon repas. Je fis bonne figure cependant et plaquai un sourire faux-cul sur mon visage.

-Je te présente Edward Masen, mon petit ami.

-Enchantée.

-De même.

J'avais été un peu plus sec que prévu et Bella me fixa rapidement avant de revenir sur son amie. Elles se parlèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien, et la voir rire avec cette garce me rendit instantanément fou de rage. J'aurais voulu leur hurler dessus, j'aurais voulu les voir trembler de peur devant moi comme j'avais tremblé de peur tous les matins en me rendant à mon casier. J'aurais voulu secouer Bella de toutes mes forces et lui crier au visage qui j'étais et à quel point j'avais souffert par sa faute. Je serrais les dents et les poings et levais un regard pas très avenant vers Lauren alors qu'elle minaudait pour me dire aurevoir. Bella me jeta un regard indigné après qu'elle fut partie et je choppai mon verre que je vidai d'une traite.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il fallait que je me calme ou une discussion, que je ne voulais pas avoir, allait inévitablement avoir lieu. J'inspirai profondément et ça m'aida un peu.

-C'était quoi cette attitude grossière ?

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de filles.

-Quel genre ?

-Le genre qui minaude et bat des cils alors que le mec qu'elle drague est accompagné.

-Elle ne t'a pas dragué enfin, Lauren... Ben c'est Lauren quoi !

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Bella leva les bras au ciel.

-Elle voit un beau mec, elle essayait d'attirer son regard, c'est juste un jeu, rien de plus.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

Je secouai la tête. Non c'est évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

-Pour rien.

Elle souffla bruyament et je relevai la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le fais encore.

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelque chose te déplait, tu te renfermes comme une huitre.

-Je ne fais pas ça.

-Oh que si !

Elle avait élevé la voix et je vis des têtes se retourner sur nous.

-Bella...

Elle jeta sa serviette et empoigna son sac.

-J'ai plus faim.

Je grognai alors qu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je payai notre repas au bar et sortis afin de la retrouver. Elle était appuyée contre la voiture et son regard dérivait au loin. Je m'approchai doucement et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, j'ai l'impression que tu me rejettes.

Je la fixai sans rien dire et enfouis mes mains dans mes poches. Elle avait raison, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire à voix haute.

-Est-ce que... tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-C'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi ? J'ai parfois l'impression que tu souffres en silence et ça me tue. Je te jure, ça me tue !

-Y'a des choses...sur moi, que tu ne sais pas et que je suis pas près à dire Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand tu sauras, tu ne voudras plus de moi.

-Tu me fais peur là.

-C'est pas le but, je t'assure, c'est juste la vérité.

-Alors quoi ? Tu es un tueur en série ? Tu sors de taule ? Tu te drogues ? Non pas ça, je m'en serai rendu compte !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me fixa stupéfaite.

-Oh, mon dieu ! Tu es marié ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me montrer ton appart ?

-Quoi ? Mais non enfin !

Je me rapprochai d'elle et empoignai ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas marié ! Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie.

-Tu le jures ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à présent et j'eus subitement envie de me rouer de coups.

-Je te le jure.

Je l'embrassai et elle renifla alors que je la serrais contre moi.

-Faut que je te ramène à la fac où tu vas rater tes cours.

Je l'aidai à monter dans la voiture et je roulai rapidement vers son lieu d'études.

*****

Elle avait eu du mal à me lacher et j'avais dû lui promettre de lui téléphoner dès que ses cours seraient terminés. J'avais une subite envie de solitude et de me défouler et je soupirai presque de soulagement lorsqu'elle consentit à défaire son emprise de ma chemise et qu'elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa classe. Je filai rapidement chez moi pour me changer et mis un sweet et un pantalon de jogging afin de me sentir plus à l'aise. Je sautai de nouveau dans ma voiture et parcourus rapidement le trajet qui menait vers mon lieu de défouloir personnel. je garai ma voiture sur le parking, pris ma batte de base-ball dans le coffre où je la laissai tout le temps et me dirigeai vers le stand de l'acceuil. La vieille bicoque avec sa peinture familière et défraichie marquée "welcom to base-ball king" me rassura un peu et je payai mon entrée au caissier qui me fit un sourire amical. Je venais souvent ici et j'étais connu du personnel. Il me donna le numéro de ma cage préférée et je le remerciai d'un petit sourire. Je me dirigeai lentement vers celle-ci et y entrai en fermant derrière moi. J'otais mon sweet, mis le projecteur de balle en route et pris mes marques, ma batte à la main. Se défouler ici était un bon exutoire que j'avais adopté du temps de ma première année de fac. Je laissai tourner un peu la batte dans mes mains et pris position. Je renvoyai la première balle pensant alors à mon repas avec Bella puis notre conversation houleuse me revint en mémoire. Les souvenirs de cette journée s'effacèrent lentement alors que je frappais mais furent remplacés, pour mon malheur, par des souvenirs enfouis en moi que j'avais cru disparus à jamais. Bella s'esclaffant avec ses copines en me regardant méchamment. Mike Newton me faisant un croche-pied dans le couloir et le bruit du rire de Bella pendant que je m'étallais de tout mon long. Lauren Mallory faisant semblant de tomber pour renverser son jus de fruit sur ma chemise blanche...

A chaque souvenir, la douleur reprenait sa place en moi et je frappais dans la balle de plus en plus fort. J'aurai voulu hurler de rage et de désespoir mais je me contentais de frapper encore et encore. Après une demi-heure, mes bras n'en pouvaient plus et je remis mon sweet et quittaits la cage d'entrainement. J'étais partiellement calmé mais la douleur était toujour là.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, laissez une trace de vote passage.**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour !! Nous sommes lundi donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que vous êtes super impatiente de savoir quand Edward va dire la vérité à Bella, et bien ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, le 9 donc, et comme je suis super gentille lol, et que vous êtes des super lectrices, je vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps car je vais vous poster ça jeudi. Alors c'est qui la meilleure ??? Faites exploser ma boite mail pour me prouver que j'ai raison de vous faire un petit cadeau lol._

_Merci à ma phika d'amour d'être toujours une super bêta et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, je suis super contente que vous aimiez mon histoire._

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

**ousna **: merci pour ton com. Les pov vont commençer à s'alterner bien qu'Edward reste mon perso principal

**pauline : **Il n'y aura plus tellement d'exemple d'humiliation pour Edward, mais en fait c'est vrai qu'il est très différent, je ne sais pas si tu as vu des extraits du film bad mother's handbook avec Rob et je le vois comme ça mon Edward du lycée, et maintenant il est vraiment notre Edward Cullen donc il y a quand meme du gros changement lol.

**patiewsnow** : je te remercie pour ta fidélité. Oui Edward a encore du mal avec son passé, il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter tout ça.

**alicia **: toutes tes réponses au chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 8**

**pov Edward**

La soirée d'hier soir s'étant terminée tard, j'avais fini la nuit chez Bella. Nous étions dimanche matin et les premières lueurs du jour filtraient à travers la fenêtre. J'avais très peu dormi. Combinez le fait de rentrer à trois heures du matin pour cause de beuverie chez Emmett et Rose à une petite amie insassiable qui m'avait tenu éveillé pendant deux heures de plus et vous pouvez imaginer dans quel état je me trouvais à neuf heures du matin. Je grognai un peu alors que la sonnerie de mon portable beuglait dans la chambre à travers la poche de mon jean négligemment balancé au sol. J'eus envie de mettre mon oreiller sur ma tête mais je tâtais à la place le sol à côté du lit à la recherche de ce foutu engin. Je décrochai inextrémiste.

-Quoi ?

-Edward Anthony Cullen, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce language ?!

Je me figeais, reconnaissant la voix qui venait de me sermonner.

-Maman ?

-J'appelle avec mon téléphone Edward, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Désolé, mais tu me réveilles et j'ai pas fait attention au correspondant.

-Oh, pardon mon chéri ! Si j'avais su, j'aurai appelé plus tard.

-C'est pas grave.

-Edward, comment vas tu ?

-Ca va maman.

-Ca fait au moins quinze jours que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles.

Elle n'était pas très contente, je pouvais l'entendre à sa voix et je m'en voulais un peu. J'avais pas mal délaissé mes parents depuis que je sortais avec Bella, en fait, je ne les avais pas vu depuis presque deux mois.

-J'ai été occupé avec un job, ça m'a pris du temps.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien. Je l'ai rendu cette semaine et ça leur a plu.

-Je suis contente pour toi mon chéri.

-Je vais avoir du temps pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau projet arrive. Je vis que Bella était réveillée et qu'elle me regardait, les yeux à moitié endormis. Je lui fis un petit sourire et marmonnai un "désolé". Je repris le fil de la conversation juste pour entendre la phrase que je redoutais.

-Ca veut dire que tu vas venir nous voir bientôt ?

-Heu...Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand encore.

-Pourquoi pas ce week-end ?

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

-Dis-moi mon chéri, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Je soupirai. Ma mère avait du flaire pour ce genre de truc, pour mon malheur.

-Et bien, en fait, oui.

-Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Elle s'appelle Bella.

-Bella ? C'est joli. Quand nous la présentes-tu ?

Est-ce que jamais ça irait ? Non certainement pas.

-Je ne sais pas maman, c'est encore tout nouveau, tu sais. Je ne voudrai pas l'effrayer en lui présentant ma mère et mon père.

Bella me fit de gros yeux et je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

-Est-ce qu'elle compte pour toi ?

Je déglutis. Comptait-elle pour moi ? OUI définitivement oui, mais je ne savais pas vraiment pour l'instant si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Et bien le principal est que tu sois bien avec elle.

-Oui, pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Je dois te laisser, ton père rentre du travail. Appelle-le un soir, ça lui fera plaisir.

-D'accord. Je t'embrasse maman.

-Moi aussi mon chéri, et penses à venir nous voir.

-Oui, à bientôt.

Je raccrochai et laissai tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller.

-Désolé que ça t'est réveillée.

-Pas grave. C'était ta mère ?

-Oui. J'ai pas vu mes parents depuis plusieurs semaines, va falloir que j'aille les voir prochainement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as citée ?

-Ma mère a du flaire et, comme je ne vais plus les voir, elle en a déduit que j'étais avec quelqu'un. Elle a l'air contente.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas vu non plus mon père depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'en profiterai sûrement que tu t'en ailles pour le faire.

-C'est une bonne idée. Et la prochaine fois, on pourra peut-être y aller ensemble...

Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces débilités qui sortaient de ma bouche ? Je ne pouvais pas lui présenter mes parents et je ne pouvais pas non plus aller avec elle chez son père. Pas avant d'avoir dis la vérité sur moi, mon nom de famille et le reste. J'étais vraiment trop con. Elle caressa doucement mon bras du bout de ses doigts et je frissonnai.

-J'adorerai rencontrer ta famille. Mais avant, j'aimerais vraiment voir où tu vis.

Elle baissa un peu la tête.

-Edward, c'est sérieux, toi et moi, pas vrai ?

Etait-ce le moment de vérité, le moment de tout déballer ? Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue mais je ne parvins pas à m'y résoudre. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

-Bien sûr mon amour.

Ca m'avait échappé et je me mordis violemment la joue. Je me détendis lorsque je vis l'étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux et le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Je l'approchai de moi pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

C'était définitif, j'étais un putain de lâche.

*****

Je m'étais finalement arrangé avec Bella pour aller voir mes parents le week-end suivant et celà lui avait permis de se rendre chez son père. Ca me faisait drôle de me dire que nous allions dans la même ville mais que j'étais le seul de nous deux à le savoir. Elle ne serait qu'à quelques kilomètres de moi et ça me rendait nerveux bien qu'il n'y ait aucun risque puisque je ne sortirai pas de la villa. Nous devions y passer tout le week-end et je rentrerai chez moi lundi dans l'après-midi alors que Bella reviendrait le dimanche soir car elle avait ses cours le lendemain. J'avais été horrifié et remplis de culpabilité lorsque j'avais vu dans quoi elle ferait le trajet et j'avais failli tout avouer rien que pour qu'elle ne monte pas dans cette antiquité qu'elle nommait voiture. C'était une monstrueuse chevrolet qui datait au moins de mon arrière-grand-père et elle avait l'air prête à rendre l'âme à tout moment. Je me suis demandé sur le moment où était passé sa petite mini rouge qu'elle avait quand elle était au lycée mais j'avais tenu ma langue. Je devais passer la prendre lundi soir après les cours pour la ramener chez moi et lui montrer mon appart. Elle ne m'avait plus parlé de ça mais je savais que ça lui faisait de la peine de ne pas savoir où je vivais et j'avais fini par céder. Je lui avais proposé un dîner chez moi et elle m'avait sauté au cou en m'embrassant avec vigueur tant elle était contente. L'idée de lui montrer mon petit cocon me faisait un peu frémir car il y avait là de multiples traces d'Edward Cullen.

Lorsque la grande villa blanche fut en vue, un immense bien-être envahit mon corps. C'était ma maison, le lieu où j'avais grandi sous l'amour de mes deux parents, mon refuge sur cette terre. J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais resté deux mois sans venir ici, moi qui venais minimum passer un week-end toutes les trois semaines. La maison était restée la même depuis que j'étais enfant, majestueuse, avec ses baies vitrées et le jardin rempli de fleurs de ma mère qui bordait la forêt. Notre maison était isolée, ce qui avait fait mon bonheur dans ma jeunesse, car je pouvais déambuler dehors sans crainte de voisins voyeurs.

Je me garai devant le garage et respirai à plein poumon. L'air était pur ici et ça sentait bon la verdure de la forêt. Je choppai mon sac dans le coffre et montai les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher ma clé que ma mère ouvrit la porte et me serrait dans ses bras.

-Mon chéri, comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Je la pressai un peu plus contre moi, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi, maman.

Je réalisai à cet instant à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Elle me relâcha et me regarda un moment, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as l'air en forme.

-Ouai, ça va.

Elle me laissa passer et je posai mon sac à côté de la table basse du salon. Un magnifique canapé blanc tronait juste devant et un Home Cinéma était installé sur le mur en face.

-Papa travaille ?

-Oui. Il sera là pour le repas. J'espérais que tu viennes avec ton amie.

Je soupirai. Je savais pourtant que j'allais y avoir droit tout le week-end, mais comme la situation était compliquée, je ne pouvais pas la ramener chez moi.

-Maman !

Elle leva les bras en signe de drapeau blanc.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est encore trop tôt. Parle-moi au moins un peu d'elle, tu veux ?

-OK.

Je me laissai choir sur le canapé et elle s'installa à mes côtés.

-Elle s'appelle Bella et elle étudie la littérature pour devenir enseignante. Elle a vingt-deux ans comme moi et on s'est rencontré un soir alors qu'on donnait un concert avec le groupe.

-Elle était venue voir te voir jouer ?

-Non, elle est venue parce que son amie Alice l'avait forcée à sortir. Alice et Jasper ont eu le coup de foudre. Ils sont sans arrêt collés l'un à l'autre à se lécher les amygdales, c'est déconcertant de la part de Jaz.

-Comme quoi, même le roi des tombeurs peut trouver l'amour.

Je lui souris. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue pour une tendre caresse.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué.

-L'amour n'est jamais simple Edward.

-Ouai ben ça devrait !

Elle rit un peu.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche mon chéri. Et tu sais parfois, plus c'est compliqué, plus l'amour grandit et devient fort.

Je soupirai alors qu'elle se levait.

-Si je veux faire des lasagnes pour midi, je dois m'y mettre.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et commençâmes notre besogne. Elle fit la béchamel alors que je m'occupais des légumes pour la sauce tomate car les lasagnes étaient végétariennes. J'épluchai, coupai et lavai les carottes et les courgettes puis les fis mijoter avec les tomates. Nous dressâmes ensuite le plat et ma mère le mit ensuite dans le four. Nous nous installâmes tous les deux à la table de la cuisine avec un bon café discutant de tout et de rien. Ma mère et moi avions toujours été complice et j'adorais passer ce genre de moment avec elle. Elle m'avait initié tôt à ses secrets de cuisine, et j'aimais beaucoup préparer de bon petit plat avec elle. C'est ainsi que mon père nous trouva, riant ensemble dans la cuisine alors qu'il rentrait du travail. Il eut un sourire attendri en nous voyant alors que je me levais pour l'embrasser. Il me serra un instant contre lui et me relâcha.

-C'est bon de te voir ici mon fils. Tu nous a manqué.

-Je sais, je suis désolé de n'être pas venu avant.

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais une petite amie.

Je poussai un gémissement.

-Maman !

Ma mère prit un air innocent.

-Ce n'est pas un secret que je sache !

-Non mais j'aurais pu le dire moi-même.

Mon père me fit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu sais que ta mère ne peut pas garder ce genre de chose pour elle, Edward.

Je grognai un peu alors que mon père éclatait de rire.

-Ca sent bon ici, qu'avez-vous cuisiné ?

-Des lasagnes végétariennes.

-Mes préférées !

-Oui, et aussi celle d'Edward.

Elle me fit un petit sourire tendre puis elle se leva.

-Allez vous débarbouiller, je vais mettre la table.

Je passai par le salon pour prendre mon sac et montai à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps et tout était resté comme lorsque j'étais parti. Ma mère y faisait régulièrement le ménage en prévision que je vienne y dormir et je me sentais bien dans cet endroit qui m'avait vu grandir. Pourtant, tout ici faisait référence au jeune homme que j'avais été alors, solitaire et sans ami. Certaines choses comme les livres ou les cd que, j 'avais laissé témoignaient de ma solitude mais ça ne me dérangeait plus aujourd'hui. J'étais bien différent, j'avais évolué, et meme si j'avais parfois encore des souvenirs qui faisaient mal, je n'avais plus peur de les affronter.

Je laissai tomber mon sac sur mon lit et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Je me lavai les mains et le visage et enlevai ma chemise pour passer un tee-shirt. Je quittai ensuite ma chambre pour déjeûner avec mes parents.

Le reste du week-end fut paisible et je profitai un maximum du temps qui m'était offert avec ma famille avant de rependre la route le lundi en début d'après-midi, non sans avoir promis à ma mère que je reviendrais vite avec Bella. Promesse que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

*****

J'arrivai chez moi vers seize heures et j'eus juste le temps de préparer mon repas et de le mettre doucement à cuire avant d'aller chercher Bella à la fac. Je me félicitai d'avoir fait le ménage le vendredi soir avant le week-end car je n'aurais pas pu le faire avant sa venue. J'avais dépoussiéré les meubles, récuré les sols et le plus important fait disparaitre un maximun de trace d'Edward Cullen. J'avais rangé sous clé mes photos de famille, ne laissant que celles avec mes amis et mon courrier, et j'avais même viré mon nom sur ma boîte aux lettres. Parano me diriez-vous ? Non, juste prudent. Je félicitai intérieurement le gars qui avait juste posé des numéros sur les portes d'entrées de mon immeuble car je me voyais mal saccager ma porte d'entrée.

J'attendis Bella à mon emplacement habituel et la vis arriver au bout de quelques minutes, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naitre sur les miennes à sa vue, elle m'avait terriblement manqué. Elle se jeta sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser et je pus entendre des sifflements provenir des autres étudiants qui passaient à côté de nous. Je me retirai en riant alors que Bella devint rouge pivoine.

-Ouha, quel acceuil !

-C'est parce que tu m'as manqué mon amour.

Je frottai mon nez contre le sien.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je répétais les mêmes gestes que d'habitude en lui prenant son sac et en lui tenant la portière et m'installai au volant en soupirant un grand coup. Je me retournai vers elle.

-Prête à visiter mon humble demeure ?

-Je n'attends que ça.

-Bien.

Je mis le contact et me laissai couler dans la circulation. Nous y arrivâmes en dix minutes et je me garai devant mon immeuble avant de descendre de la voiture alors que Bella en faisait de même. Je pris son sac que je balançai sur mon épaule et lui indiquai le chemin. Nous montâmes les deux étages jusqu'à mon appartement, j'ouvris la porte et la laissai entrer. Elle stoppa un instant et son regard fit le tour de la pièce.

-Ouha Edward, c'est superbe !

-Merci. Ma mère serait flattée du compliment, c'est elle qui a fait la déco selon mes goûts.

-Et bien, tu as très bon goût et ta mère est très douée.

Elle retira sa veste et je la lui pris afin de l'accrocher au porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Je revins au salon pour la trouver debout devant mon piano à queue. Elle se pencha et pianota un instant sur les touches de l'instrument.

-Tu me joues quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr.

Je m'asseyais et elle prit place à côté de moi. Je lui jouai quelques une de mes compositions tout en laissant de côté la berceuse que j'avais écrite pour elle. Je terminai par Tallhula que j'avais chanté au club mais juste la mélodie.

-J'aime beaucoup ce morceau. Tu m'as donné la chair de poule !

Elle me montra son bras et je ris un peu. Je me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai délicatement. Elle m'embrassa en retour puis posa son front contre le mien.

-Qu'as-tu préparé pour le dîner ?

-Des cannelonis, mais c'est pas encore cuit.

Elle me fit un petit sourire coquin et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Donc on a le temps ?

Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir et, ni une ni deux, fondis sur sa bouche. Je la soulevai pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur moi et passai mes mains dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau était douce et je lâchai ses lèvres afin d'aller explorer son cou avec ma langue . Je traçai un chemin jusqu'a sa clavicule et entrepris de lui retirer son haut afin d'en avoir un meilleur accés. J'embrassai gentiment le haut de sa poitrine et elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux en soupirant d'aise. Je lui retirai son soutien-gorge et traçai le coutour de son sein droit avec ma langue. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que je pincais et faisais rouler son autre téton entre mes doigts. Elle se tortilla un peu et la friction de son sexe contre le mien était une douce torture. Elle plongea sa main entre nos deux corps et entrepris de défaire ma ceinture. Elle y parvint sans mal et, après avoir descendu ma fermeture éclaire, elle glissa ses doigts à la recherche de mon sexe et passa son pouce sur mon gland en faisant de petits cercles. Ses gestes m'arrachèrent un grognement et je délaissai sa poitrine pour poser mes deux mains sur ses cuisses et glisser sur sa peau en remontant sa jupe sur son ventre. J'haletai durement alors qu'elle empoignait ma verge et commençait un va-et-vient plutôt rapide. Je descendis son string sur ses jambes et elle se mit légèrement debout pour s'en débarasser. Elle l'envoya valser avec son pied et posant ses genoux sur le tabouret de chaque côté de mon corps, elle se laissa couler sur ma verge. Nous soupirâmes de plaisir à l'unisson et je posai mes mains sur sa taille pour l'aider à se mouvoir en moi. Elle commença à se déhancher en allant et venant sur moi mais ce n'était pas assez, j'avais besoin de plus. Je nous relevai pour la mettre assise sur le capot du clavier de mon piano et je remontai plus haut ses jambes sur mon bassin. Je butai à nouveau en elle si profondément qu'elle cria à mon cou de rein. Je ressortis complètement pour la reprendre aussitôt accélérant mes mouvements et elle cria encore et encore. J'emprisonnai ses mains dans les miennes et les plaquai durement, un peu derrière elle. L'avoir ainsi à ma merci sur mon piano criant son plaisir alors que je la baisais sauvagement m'emmena à mon paroxysme et j'explosai en elle déclanchant sa propre jouissance. Je lui prodiguais encore quelques coups de butoir le temps de redescendre sur terre puis m'effondrais sur elle, le corps recouvert de sueur mais apaisé. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et me laissais tomber en arrière sur le tabouret juste derrière moi. Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui fis un petit sourire.

-Tu viens de réaliser l'un de mes fantasmes.

-Vraiment ? T'avais jamais fait ça sur ton piano avant ?

-Non. Cet engin coûte cher, et c'est mon bébé.

-Je suis jalouse.

-La preuve que tu me rends fou ma belle. Et tu n'as pas à être jalouse, crois-moi.

Je passai ma main dans son dos et lui fis mon petit sourire en coin.

-Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête !

-Je me disais juste qu'une douche ne serait pas du luxe, avec toute cette transpiration.

-Tu crois ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reprit d'une petite voix de gamine qui me donna la chair de poule.

-J'arrive pas à me laver le haut du dos, tu crois que tu pourrais le faire pour moi ?

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame.

Je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je la posai devant la douche et défis les boutons de sa jupe afin de la lui retirer. Je posai un baiser sur son nombril et elle fouragea un instant de la main dans mes cheveux. Nous entrâmes dans la cabine et je réglais l'eau du jet au-dessus de nos têtes. Je pris du gel douche et en versai un peu dans le creux de ma paume. Je frottai ensuite mes deux mains ensemble afin de faire mousser le produit puis posai délicatement mes mains sur ma massai doucement pour commencer le haut de son dos puis descendis le long de ses flancs en insistant bien sur ses hanches et le bas de sa chute de reins. Elle soupirait de plaisir sous mes mains et la vue de son corps nu recouvert de mousse réveilla ma virilité. Je fis le chemin jusqu'à ses fesses et les nettoyai délicatement en effectuant des petits cercles. Je la plaquai contre moi et elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque ses fesses rencontrèrent mon sexe tendu. Je repris mon massage en nettoyant avec application sa petite chatte et grognai un peu alors qu'elle se tortillait contre ma verge gonflée de désir. J'accélérai mes mouvements sur son clitoris et insérai deux doigts en elle. Elle passa l'un de ses bras autour de mon cou se plaquant encore plus contre moi et son contact devint douloureux. Je retirai mes doigts de sa féminité et elle protesta. Je la retournai et la soulevai en la plaquant contre le carrelage blanc et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je glissai brutalement en elle, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Je pompais durement, m'insérant de plus en plus profondément dans sa chaleur humide et je pus sentir ses ongles se planter dans la peau de mon dos. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin de sexe sauvage avant elle et j'aimais la sensation de me laisser aller complètement car elle aimait ça autant que moi. Je butais encore et encore dans le fond de son ventre et la délivrance nous vint en même temps, nous laissant tremblant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'avais posé ma tête dans son cou et elle me caressait doucement les cheveux alors que j'étais toujours en elle. Elle soupira lorsque je me retirai et posa un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

-J'ai déjà eu des amants mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais fait ressentir le quart de ce que tu me procures comme sensation.

Je relevai la tête et lui souris alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

-Pareil pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été si sauvage que ça dans le sexe, mais tu me rends fou lorsque tu me touches.

Elle me fit un sourire enjoleur.

-Et j'adore l'effet que j'ai sur toi.

Je m'approchai et murmurai doucement contre sa bouche.

-Tu es une diablesse.

Je l'embrassai alors qu'elle souriait. Nous nous lavâmes ensemble, sagement cette fois, puis je l'enveloppai dans une grosse serviette moelleuse. Je partis dans ma chambre chercher de nouveaux vêtements puis filai dans le salon récupérer les siens qui avaient été abandonnés dans notre "concert" improvisé. Je la laissai s'habiller alors que je partais vérifier mon dîner dans le four en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas brûlé. Je soupirai de soulagement en sortant le plat car il était bien doré et parfaitement cuit. Bella me rejoignit et loucha avec gourmandise sur mon chef d'oeuvre.

-Quel timing ! Ils sont juste cuits.

-Ca sent délicieusement bon en tout cas.

-Merci. Recette de ma mère.

-J'adorerai la connaître.

-C'est réciproque. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me soutirer des infos sur toi tout le week-end.

-Je suis contente. Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle s'intéresse à moi sans me connaitre.

-Elle t'adorerait, j'en suis persuadé.

-Peut-être qu'on pourra se rencontrer bientôt.

Je lui souris et fis mon maximum pour cacher mon angoisse en cet intant. Je préférais la distraire sur autre chose.

-Comment va ton père ? Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

-Comme d'habitude. C'était agréable et familier. Mon père n'est pas un grand bavard ni un grand démonstrateur de sentiment. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai aimé vivre avec lui. Il est reposant, à côté de ma mère.

Elle rit un peu et j'adorai le son de son rire. Je me penchai et l'embrassai légèrement. Je servis le repas et Bella fit honneur à ma cuisine. Nous nous installâmes ensuite sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Je caressai doucement son bras et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, sa main droite sur mon coeur.

-Tu as cours à quelle heure demain ?

-Je commence à treize heure, j'ai mon matin, pourquoi ?

-Dans ce cas...reste avec moi cette nuit.

Elle se redressa et me regarda un moment.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Tu en doutes ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu as eu du mal à me faire venir ici et je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

-C'est moi qui te le demande Bella.

-Dans ce cas, je serai ravie de dormir avec toi ce soir.

Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin et la rapprochai de moi.

-Qui te parle de dormir ?

Je capturai ses lèvres tout en la faisant basculer sur le canapé. Ca allait être une longue nuit.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voila le chapitre tant attendu qui me met une pression monstre lol. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont l'aissé des coms et mis en alertes. Je vous retrouve en bas, et vous dis à lundi pour la suite._

POV EDWARD

CHAPITRE 9

Encore une semaine d'écoulée. Encore une semaine de mensonges. Bella prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma vie et je ne pouvais plus nier mes sentiments pour elle. Nous ne passions presque plus une journée sans nous voir. Je déjeunais tous les midis pratiquement avec elle et quand je ne pouvais pas, j'allais la chercher le soir à la fin de ses cours. Même si je passais beaucoup plus de temps chez elle qu'elle chez moi, elle venait régulièrement dans mon appartement et j'adorais la voir déambuler chez moi le matin au réveil en petite culotte avec juste l'une de mes chemises sur le dos. J'étais fou amoureux de cette fille et cela ne me mettait pas dans une position agréable.

Une main passa devant moi et je clignai un instant des yeux, revenant sur terre. Je tournai la tête vers mon meilleur ami et vis qu'il avait une expression d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Tu étais encore dans la lune.

Je secouai la tête.

-Pardon, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

-Edward, tu es étrange en ce moment. A la fois plus heureux que d'habitude et triste à en pleurer. C'est...déconcertant.

Je le regardai et il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais que tu es solitaire parfois et que tu pars souvent sur ton petit nuage mais là, je sais pas, tu me fais flipper.

-Je vais bien, tu t'inquiètes trop, maman !

-Je sais que tu mens. Je sais que tu aimes follement Bella et que tu meurs de trouille à l'idée de lui dire la vérité sur toi. Pourtant, tu dois le faire.

Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

-Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle va souffrir et moi aussi.

-Ca fait deux mois Ed, plus tu attends, plus dur sera la chute pour elle et la culpabilité pour toi.

-Je vais la perdre.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Bien sûr que si !

J'avais haussé la voix et le regrettais aussitôt. Jaz était mon ami et il essayait juste de me réconforter. Je marmonnai doucement:

-Pardon.

-Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle, elle comprendra.

-Elle pourrait très bien croire que je ne l'aime pas malgré tout ce que je dirai, ça fait deux mois que je lui mens je te rapelle.

-Si elle t'aime vraiment, et je suis sûr que c'est le cas, elle te pardonnera.

-Peut-être, mais pas sûr que moi je me pardonne.

-Arrête de t'auto-mutiler, tu as assez souffert par le passé Ed.

-Ca m'a pas servi de leçon on dirait, à croire que j'aime la souffrance.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu vas te reprendre Cullen ou je te botterai le cul, t'entends ?

Je lui fis une mine horrifiée.

-Bouh !!! Je suis mort de trouille !

Il me poussa un peu et je m'affalais sur les coussins de son canapé.

-Tu devrais car je peux faire de ta vie un cauchemar !

-Tu ne vis même plus avec moi Jasper, arrête de rêver.

-T'inquiète, je trouverai bien un truc pour te pourrir la vie. Je pourrais demander à Alice de refaire ta garde-robe, ou à Emmett de squatter ton écran plat !

Je poussais un gémissement. J'avais été une fois en ville avec Alice et Bella et j'avais cru mourir tant cette fille était fêlée. Ca avait duré des heures et j'avais dû recourir à ma moue suppliante avec Bella pour qu'elle empêche Alice de me torturer avec la montagne de vêtements qu'elle voulait me faire essayer. Quant à Emmett... mon frigo ne se remettrait jamais de sa venue s'il venait squatter chez moi.

-Ok ok. T'as gagné, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

-Et tu parleras bientôt à Bella ?

Je grognai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine pour bouder.

-Edward ?

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais et soupirai.

-D'accord !

Il empoigna sa bière et but une gorgée, un air satisfait sur sa tronche de traitre. Je fis une grimace et essayai de reporter mon attention sur le match de base-ball à la télé.

*****  
J'avais fait cette foutue promesse à Jasper depuis quatre jours et je commençais à devenir barge. Il me harcelait tous les jours au téléphone pour savoir si j'avais parlé à Bella et j'avais fini par ne plus lui répondre. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante lorsque j'allais chercher Bella à la fac et elle s'en aperçut tout de suite. Elle m'embrassa et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce tu as ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Y'a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Je déglutis difficilement et essayai de me reprendre.

-Non, je me suis un peu pris la tête avec Jaz, mais c'est rien.

-A propos de quoi ?

Je fis un geste nonchalant.

-Petite divergeance d'opinion sur une chanson, rien de plus.

-Hum.

-T'inquiète, on reste jamais faché longtemps tous les deux. C'est mon meilleur pote mais parfois il m'exaspère.

-Comme moi avec Alice. Si elle prononce le mot shopping, j'ai tout de suite envie de la buter.

Je souris et elle rit un peu.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est barge avec ça, ils se sont bien trouvés ses deux-là.

-Comme toi et moi.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement. Je rompis le baiser en premier et posai mon front contre le sien.

-On devrait y aller, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle me fit un petit sourire aguicheur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment.

Je pris son sac et lui mis une petite claque sur les fesses alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture.

-Hey ! Tu perds rien pour attendre !

Je me penchai sur sa portière et murmurai d'une voix rauque par le désir.

-Pourquoi, tu vas me punir ?

Elle mordit un instant sa lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

-Ca dépend, as-tu été un vilain garçon ?

-J'ai eu des pensées impures envers une jeune demoiselle toute la journée, est-ce que ça compte ?

-Je dirai que oui, tu mérites une fessée pour ces vilaines pensées.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, maitresse.

Je claquai sa portière avec un petit sourire et me dépêchai de prendre ma place derrière le volant. Bella posa sa main négligemment sur ma cuisse tout en regardant droit devant elle alors que je conduisais et je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer lorsque sa main remonta doucement jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. J'haletai et je fis un petit écart sur la route alors qu'elle caressait doucement mon pénis par-dessus mon jean.

-Si tu veux arriver entière chez toi, arrête ça.

Elle se pencha sur moi et, tout en faisant une pression avec ses doigts, elle murmura à mon oreille:

-Qui a dit que je voulais arriver entière ?

Elle lécha ma peau près de mon oreille et j'appuyais sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour arriver plus vite. Elle allait me rendre fou, et je la ferai payer pour ça. Je me garai en vitesse devant chez elle et sautai littéralement de la voiture alors qu'elle éclatait de rire et faisait de même. Je choppai sa main et l'entrainai derrière moi dans le couloir jusqu'à son appart en courant pratiquement. Elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée que je refermai violemment tout en la collant contre, pressant son corps contre le mien. Elle haleta un instant.

-Tu as...l'air... bien pressé...

-C'est de ta faute.

Elle allait répliquer mais je la fis taire en plongeant sur sa bouche. Elle m'en donna immédiatement l'accés et ma langue caressa amoureusement la sienne alors que l'une de mes mains partait frotter son entre-jambe à travers son pantalon noir. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et rompit notre baiser.

-Je croyais...que c'était moi qui devait te punir ?

-Tu m'as allumé dans la voiture, c'est à mon tour maintenant.

Elle me repoussa et je la regardai perplexe. Elle me fit un sourire coquin alors qu'elle empoignait les bords de son tee-shirt qu'elle fit remonter doucement sur sa poitrine pour finir par le retirer. Elle portait un soutien-gorge bleu nuit en dentelle qui épousait ses seins à la perfection et je pouvais voir ses tétons pointés d'excitation au travers du tissu. Je fis un pas en avant mais elle posa une main sur ma poitrine pour m'interdire d'avancer.

-Hein Hein. Tu ne bouges pas.

Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et je poussai un grognement alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux boutons de son pantalon tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes, doucement, et je pus découvrir un minuscule string assorti à son soutien-gorge. Elle porta sa main droite à sa gorge et commença à se caresser langoureusement. Que je meurs sur le champ si je ne pouvais pas la toucher dans la seconde. Je m'approchai rapidement et la plaquai contre moi. Je la soulevai dans mes bras et marchai en direction de sa chambre. Je nous installai sur le lit et partis à la découverte de son corps. Je parsemai sa peau de multiples baisers et traçai la ligne de son string avec ma langue avant de le lui retirer. J'écartai ses jambes et me plaçai entre celles-ci. Son odeur m'enivra et je plongeai sur sa féminité. Je léchai ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir et taquinai gentiment son clitoris avec ma langue alors qu'elle gémissait doucement.

-Oh dieu Edward !

J'accélérai mes coups de langue et elle se cabra lorsque l'orgasme la frappa. Elle avait un gout divin et je lappai entièrement son jus délicieux, ne voulant pas en perdre une goutte. Je remontai doucement sur son corps et elle m'embrassa avidement. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle se gouta sur ma langue et cela n'en fut que meilleur. Elle me fit basculer et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'aida à retirer mes vêtements et je me retrouvai nu en quelques secondes. Elle se pencha pour couvrir mon torse de baisers et je soupirai de plaisir. Puis elle empoigna ma queue pour la présenter à son entrée et se laissa descendre lentement sur moi. Elle emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes qu'elle ramena au-dessus de ma tête et commença à se déhancher sur moi. Etre en elle était tout autant merveilleux que la première fois que je l'avais prise. Elle était chaude et étroite et il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit sur terre pour moi. Elle accéléra la cadence et nous ne mîmes pas longtemps avant d'arriver à la jouissance. Elle se laissa tomber sur moi et je l'enfermai dans l'étreinte protectrice de mes bras. Elle soupira un peu et je la regardai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant !

Ses mots tombèrent avec fracas sur mon coeur qui éclata en mille morceaux, emportant ma bulle de bonheur avec lui.

-Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi, pas vrai ?

Elle me lança un regard perplexe.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? On ne se connaissait pas avant la soirée au bar.

-Si on se connaissait Bella, mais j'étais à l'époque bien différent d'aujourd'hui. Pas assez intéressant à tes yeux pour que tu te souviennes de moi après quatre longues années. Pas assez bien, ni sexy, ni populaire, ni sportif, juste un pauvre gars maigrichon, intello et binoclare comme tu me l'as souvent répété.

Je m'étais levé pendant ma tirade et lui tournai le dos. Je vis qu'elle était devenue blême lorsque je me retournai vers elle et elle leva des yeux plein de larmes sur moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire trionphant.

-Ma petite description te suffit on dirait, pas besoin que j'en rajoute ? Je pourrais sûrement t'en dire d'autre, j'ai une liste longue comme le bras.

-Ca ne peut pas être toi. Ton nom de famille...

-Masen est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Tu es Edward Cullen ? Mais tu es tellement...

-Tellement quoi ? Différent ? C'est vrai je le suis, grâce à Jasper, Rose et Emmett, ils m'ont aidé à prendre confiance en moi et à m'affirmer.

-J'ai changé aussi, j'ai traversé beaucoup de choses, je ne suis plus la même, cette fille arrogante et froide que tu as connu est morte.

Je ne répondis pas et me baissai pour attraper mon jean.

-Tu as toujours su qui j'étais n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce petit jeu entre nous ? Tu veux quoi au juste.

-Ce que je voulais c'est la vengance, je voulais te rendre la souffrance que tu m'as donné. Je voulais que tu comprennes ce que tu m'as fait Bella, et à quel point j'ai eu mal !

-C'était ton but que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? Et bien bravo Casanova tu as bien réussi ton coup !

-Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient aussi loin entre nous.

-Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ?

-Non.

-Ca fait deux mois Edward. Deux foutus mois !

Elle se mit à hurler et je pus voir qu'elle pleurait abondemment.

-Dis-moi que c'était juste pour te venger, dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dis-moi que tu as simulé quand tu me faisais l'amour ?!

-Je suis désolé Bella.

-Désolé ? Alors quoi ? C'est fini entre nous ?

-Je t'ai menti sur la personne que je suis vraiment depuis qu'on est ensemble. Ca n'a pas d'importance pour toi ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais tu crois quoi au juste ? Que c'est parce que je connais ton vrai nom de famille que je vais m'enfuir en hurlant ? Je t'aime Edward et que tu t'appelles Masen ou Cullen ne change rien à ça.

Je fermai un instant les yeux.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Bella.

-Au contraire, je sais des tas de choses. Je sais que tu te pinces l'arrête du nez quand tu es en colère, que tu adores le tiramisu, que tu chantes à merveille, et que tu aimes mettre du lait dans ton café le matin.

Je soupirai d'agacement.

-Ce sont des broutilles !

-Peut-être mais se sont ses petites choses insignifiantes qui font que l'on connait parfaitement bien une personne. Tu ne peux pas avoir simulé toutes ses choses Edward, pas à chaque fois que tu as passé du temps avec moi.

-C'est vrai. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai menti, ni que j'ai souffert par le passé.

J'attrapai mon tee-shirt et l'enfilai. Elle me regarda faire sans un mot. Elle ramena le drap qui avait glissé sur sa poitrine nue et murmura doucement:

-Tu vas me quitter, pas vrai ?

Elle essuya machinalement l'une de ses larmes avec le drap et je voulus la prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais la serrer contre moi en lui disant que je l'aimais à en mourir mais j'étais bloqué sur place. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour me reprendre et pris la décision de partir. J'allais céder si je restais là, et j'avais besoin de faire le point sur tout ça, pour savoir ce que je voulais vraiment.

-On devrait faire une pause. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je veux vraiment.

Elle eut un geste qui me désarçonna complètement. Elle se jeta sur moi et s'accrocha à moi désespérement.

-Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie, je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

Elle sanglotait et j'eus du mal à ne pas la serrer dans mes bras à mon tour et à garder les mains le long de mon corps.

-Ca ne donnera rien de bon cette relation Bella. Y'a trop de souffrances entre nous.

-Je sais que j'ai mal agi il y a quatre ans, mais j'ai changé, tu le sais que j'ai changé !

Elle se décolla un peu de moi pour me regarder alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je t'en prie Edward, donne-moi une chance. Je sais que tu tiens à moi.

-Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas, Bella.

-Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Je posai une main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux.

-Laisse-moi du temps, j'en ai besoin Bella.

-Est-ce que je pourrais quand même te voir ?

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et j'en traçais la ligne avec mon pouce.

-Je t'appelerai.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête comme si elle était sûre que je ne le ferai pas et je voulais la rassurer sur ce plan-là au moins. Je relevai son menton et capturai son regard.

-Je te le promets.

J'embrassai délicatement sa bouche avant de me séparer d'elle et sortis de la chambre sans un regard en arrière de peur de craquer. Je mis rapidement mes chaussures que j'avais abandonné au milieu du salon et quittai l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi.

*****

Pov Bella

Ma porte d'entrée claqua et je m'effondrais sur le lit, secouée par de gros sanglots. Comment mon monde avait-il pu s'écrouler en quelques minutes seulement ? Il y a encore un quart d'heure, il me faisait passionnément l'amour et, à présent, je n'étais même pas sûre que j'allais le revoir un jour. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le reconnaître ? Avais-je été une sale garce au point de ne même pas regarder correctement le jeune homme dont je pourrissais la vie au lycée ? La réponse était oui. Je n'en avais rien eu à faire. J'avais été lâchement larguée par mon premier amour à Phoenix et personne ne le savait mais c'était pour ça que j'étais partie vivre chez mon père à cette époque. J'étais malheureuse, en colère et j'avais rejeté la faute sur les mecs en général, jouant avec eux, flirtant en les allumants sans que ça n'aille jamais plus loin. Edward était faible et sans défense au lycée et il était un bouc-émissaire parfait, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'ami pour prendre sa défense. Je repensais à toutes les humiliations que moi et ma petite bande de copains lui avions fait subir et je pleurais davantage. Il ne pourrait jamais me pardonner ça, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ça. Lorsque j'avais été agressée et que j'avais été suivie par une psy, je lui avais tout raconté. Mon agression m'avait fait comprendre toutes mes erreurs passées et à quel point j'avais été ignoble avec beaucoup de personnes. Mes confessions m'avaient aidée à aller mieux et à avoir davantage d'estime pour moi-même mais ça n'avait pas éteint la culpabilité dans mon coeur.

Je me roulais en boule dans mon lit en ramenant distraitement le drap sur mon corps. J'étais toujours nue et je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur d'Edward sur moi. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisait mal et savoir que je l'avais blessé par le passé me donnait envie de mourir. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse me pardonner un jour, même si je devais y passer ma vie. Je me trainerai à genoux devant lui s'il le fallait mais je savais que ce serait loin d'être suffisant. Je ne chercherai pas à le harceler, je voulais qu'il prenne le temps dont il avait besoin. J'étais capable d'attendre même si cette attente me briserait sûrement car, après tout, je l'avais mérité. Je voulais juste qu'il revienne vers moi. Je ne surviverai pas sans lui.

_J'attends votre jugement..._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hello tout le monde !!! Tout d'abord un grand merci car vous avez été pas mal à réagir sur le dernier chapitre, je savais que ça allait provoquer tout un débat lol. J'espère avoir répondus à tout le monde, sinon je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. Merci pour les alertes et les mises en favoris, ça me fait tjs chaud au coeur. Un petit pov différent dans ce chapitre, j'avais juste envie. **

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES**

**Esther : **Merci beaucoup ! Les explications auront lieu dans quelques chapitres, le temps de faire avancer un peu l'histoire. Mais bon, ils resteront seulement un chapitre sans ce voir.

**Lilia68 : **tu n'est pas la seule a avoir penser de cette façon, mais pour moi, le fait que Bella se fache et le foute dehors était bien trop prévisible, tout le monde s'attendait à ça, je ne voulais pas faire les choses comme ça. Elle est a un stade ou elle pourrait pratiquement tout accepter pour lui.

**Patiewsnow : **Tu as tout compris, je n'ai rien a rajouter. merci pour ton soutiens sans faille

**Twilight-poison : **je suis ravie que tu aimes

**Alicia : **Merci à toi. Ils ne se verront pas juste ce chapitre, je voulais qu'ils se retrouvent très vite

**Nana : **Alors ! Je trouve le terme de pathétique un peu dure. Bella est follement amoureuse de lui, et elle est prête à tout endurer pour ça. Elle veut juste qu'il reste pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux, car elle tombe un peu des nus tout de même. Je ne porte plus trop de jugement sur ce genre de femme, car ce n'est pas pathétique pour moi que d'aimer à ce point, un peu comme une femme dont le mari à une aventure et qu'elle le reprend tout de même, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et puis tu oublie qu'Edward à souffert lui aussi, la victime à la base c'est lui, même si ce qu'il a fait et mal. La fic n'est pas terminer, et il va y en avoir encore de la souffrance comme lui comme pour elle, mais sans doute pas celle que tu crois.

**Marion : **La séparation ne va pas durer, merci pour ton com

**Margot : **Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule lol. Je dirai juste qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça, il a encore des doutes, et le besoin de faire le point. Mais c'est lui qui fera le premier pas.

_Bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 10**

Pov Jasper

Le bruit de la sonnette de mon appartement me sortit de mes rêves brutalement et je me rêveillai en sursautant. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au radio-réveil sur ma table de nuit et poussais un juron. Il était seulement huit heures trente du matin et la personnne qui était derrière cette foutue porte allait entendre parler du pays. Je me levai un peu en tangant, encore vaseux et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Ca va, j'arrive !

Je dévérouillai le verrou et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir ma magnifique petite amie, la mine fatiguée et les vêtements froissés, ce qui me laissa perplexe car ce n'était absolument pas son genre.

Elle pénétra comme une furie dans mon appartement et je fronçai les sourcils. Je réfléchis une seconde mais ne trouvais rien, car je n'avais rien fait pour la mettre en colère. Elle se tourna vers moi et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. J'allais m'avançer vers elle lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne savais rien.

Je me figeais et la dévisageais.

-A propos de ?

-Edward et Bella !

Merde, ça allait être ma fête et je n'étais pas préparé pour ça. Je baissai les yeux et soupirai.

-Donc il lui a dit.

-Tu le savais ?

Elle poussa un gémissement et je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle avait l'air attéré.

-C'est mon meilleur ami Alice. Je le connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même.

-Comment tu as pu... Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps ?

-Non, je n'ai pas menti.

-Pourtant tu savais qu'Edward et Bella se connaissaient.

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas à moi de le dire à Bella. C'est la vie privée d'Edward pas la mienne.

-Donc tu as cautionné les mensonges de ton pote pendant deux mois ?

-Ne me jette pas la pierre Al ! Je lui avais promis de ne pas t'en parler.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Mon dieu !

Je m'installais à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son épaule. Elle ne se dégagea pas et je soupirai de soulagement.

-Quand j'ai connu Edward, il était tellement brisé que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il pourrait se relever des méchancetés qu'il avait subit pendant sa dernière année au lycée. Il était angoissé en permanence, complètement flippé du monde extérieur et si peu sûr de lui que c'en était triste à pleurer.

-Je savais pas tout ça. Bella vient de tout m'avouer. Elle m'a appelée en pleurs et elle sanglotait tellement au téléphone que j'ai roulé comme une folle jusqu'à chez elle. Elle m'a tout balancé. Je ne savais rien d'Edward. Elle m'a dit avoir eu trop honte pour pouvoir m'avouer ça.

-Edward a beaucoup souffert et quand il a revu Bella, les souvenirs sont remontés à la surface.

-Je comprends mais pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir craché sa haine au visage et point barre ?

-A cause de moi.

Elle se retourna brusquement et me fixa.

-C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à la séduire, j'ai pensé que ce ne serait que justice après toute la douleur qu'il a enduré. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'elle, ni que les choses iraient si loin entre eux.

-Mon dieu !

Elle se mit à pleurer et j'étais légèrement paumé sur l'attitude à adopter.

-Pardonne-moi Alice. Quand j'ai insisté auprès d'Edward, on ne se connaissait pas tous les deux, et je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'allais t'aimer comme un fou.

Elle releva un visage plein de larmes sur moi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Je t'aime Alice Brandon, tu es la femme de ma vie.

Elle me fit un sourire et me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi Jasper, maintenant et pour toujours.

Nous nous embrassâmes un moment et je soupirai lorsqu'elle rompit notre étreinte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Edward et Bella ?

-Je vais aller le voir pour lui parler. Je sais qu'il l'aime mais ça ne va pas être simple pour lui d'oublier.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je vais retourner voir Bella. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle aille en cours aujourd'hui. Tu m'appelles une fois que tu l'as vu ?

-Si tu veux, mais ne dis rien à Bella. C'est inutile qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Pas de problème, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure davantage.

Elle m'embrassa chastement et se leva.

-Je te vois ce soir ?

Elle fit une grimace.

-Je crois que je vais rester avec Bella, à moins qu'elle me jette dehors.

-Ok. Demain alors ?

Je savais que j'avais l'air désespéré mais c'était plus fort que moi. Elle me sourit.

-Demain soir.

-Très bien.

Je la racompagnai jusqu'à la porte et elle m'embrassa encore avant de partir. Je fermai derrière elle et soupirai en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ca n'allait pas être simple avec Edward et j'aurai sûrement besoin d'aide. Je repartis vers mon salon et empoignai mon portable. Ca sonna quelques instants et la personne que j'espérais avoir au bout du fil décrocha.

-Oui ?

-On a un soucis, et j'ai besoin de toi.

*****

J'étais passé chercher Rose chez elle et Emmett, et nous nous étions rendus chez mon meilleur ami. Ma soeur était une force de la nature et contrairement à moi, elle lui botterait le cul pour le forcer à se relever s'il le fallait. Nous ne serions pas trop de deux sur ce coup-là. Il était fort probable qu'Edward se renferme sur lui-même et qu'il détruise cette histoire d'amour entre Bella et lui simplement par peur de souffrir. La souffrance, il en était déjà submergé, mais j'étais sûr que ça pouvait être encore bien pire si on ne le forçait pas à réagir.

Ca faisait au moins trois minutes que je toquais et sonnais à sa porte d'entrée, mais on n'avait encore eu aucun signe de vie de sa part.

-Edward ?!

Je frappais plus fort.

-Edward, ouvre cette putain de porte, je sais que t'es là !

Je regardai ma soeur avec un air impuissant et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac pour en sortir un trousseau puis elle mit une clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Je la contemplai d'un air ahuri.

-Depuis quand tu as les clés de son appart ?

-Depuis qu'il vit ici et que je ramasse son courrier quand il est chez ses parents.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur et ce que je vis me fit me sentir mal. Edward était avachi sur son canapé, une bierre à la main devant la télé qu'il ne semblait même pas regarder. Il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir certainement pleuré et de larges cernes lui mangeaient le visage. Ma soeur se posta devant lui les mains sur les hanches et prit son air de maîtresse d'école.

-Edward Anthony Cullen qu'est-ce que tu branles ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'il se soit apperçu de notre présence avant que ma soeur ne lui parle et il leva vers elle un regard perplexe. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et reprit sa contemplation du vide. Je partis m'asseoir à ses côtés et posai une main sur son épaule.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde la télé.

Sa voix rauque me serra le coeur. Rose prit place de l'autre côté du canapé et lui enleva la bière qu'il avait à la main.

-Hé !

-Il est dix heures du matin, tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tôt pour boire ça ?

Il grogna un peu et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

-Edward, Alice est venue me voir ce matin, je sais tout.

Il me jeta un regard en coin.

-Tu dois être content. Tu voulais que je lui dise, je l'ai fait.

Ses mots me firent mal et la culpabilité me submergea. Ma soeur me jeta un regard noir et je déglutis difficilement.

-J'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je lui ai dit.

Nous attendîmes qu'il développe mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Et ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Et quoi ? Je lui ai dit, elle a pleuré, je suis parti avant de craquer, satisfait ?

-Vous avez rompu ?

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Ma soeur soupira de frustration.

-Edward, un peu plus de précisions s'il te plait !

Il la regarda brièvement et soupira à son tour.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, que ça ne changeait rien que j'ai menti et que je m'appelle Cullen et non Masen. Elle veut toujours de moi !

Cette constatation parut faire tilt dans son cerveau car il me regarda d'un air ahuri. Je lui souris.

-C'est génial Ed ! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi, où est le problème ?

Il baissa la tête et tritura ses mains.

-J'y arriverai pas. Je peux pas...faire abstraction du passé.

-Mais...tu l'aimes non ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda.

-Oui. Mais comme je lui ai dit, l'amour parfois ça ne suffit pas.

Je fus incapable de lui répondre et ni ma soeur ni moi ne relevâmes cet état de fait.

*****

Pov Edward.

Jasper et Rosalie me fixaient toujours sans un mot et je commençais à être mal à l'aise en sentant leurs regards sur moi. Je me levai et contournai le canapé.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Rose m'attrapa le poignet avant que je puisse faire un pas et me tourna vers elle.

-Edward, ne le prends pas mal mais je crois que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un ? Je fronçai les sourcils puis équarquillai les yeux.

-Un psy tu veux dire ?

Elle acquiesça et j'éclatai de rire.

-Je suis sérieuse ! Tu aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps. Je pense que ça pourrait être bon pour toi, parler de tes angoisses.

-Je ne suis pas angoissé.

-Mon cul !

Elle relacha mon poignet et je pouvais sentir qu'elle était en rogne.

-Tu pues la culpabilité et tu suintes l'angoisse par tous les pors !

J'haussai un sourcil et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Désolé Rose, mais ce que tu sens c'est ma partie de jambe en l'air avec Bella rien d'autre, et c'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Rose se leva et me regarda d'un air plutôt effrayant qui me fit frémir. Elle était capable de me frapper, ça j'en étais plus que certain !

-Tu es en train de te foutre de moi en jouant sur les mots Cullen ?

-Je veux juste prendre une douche Rosalie, s'il te plait.

J'avais la nausée à présent et je voulais vraiment qu'on me foute la paix. Jasper se leva faisant un geste vers sa soeur puis parut se raviser. Il me regarda et me fit un petit sourire.

-Va prendre ta douche, je te fais du café, ok ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rose qui grogna et hochai rapidement la tête pour acquiescer. Je quittai mon salon en soupirant de soulagement et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. J'attrapai les premiers jean et tee-shirt qui me tombaient sous la main, ouvris ma commode pour en retirer un caleçon et des chaussettes et entrai dans la salle de bain en fermant à clé derrière moi. Je me déshabillai lentement puis allumai les jets de la douche pour régler la température au maximum que mon corps pourrait supporter. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de Bella sur moi et même si je n'avais pas envie de m'en débarasser, je ne pourrais pas remettre mes idées au clair avec des traces d'elle partout sur mon corp. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant l'eau couler sur mon dos et fermai un instant les yeux essayant de me relaxer. La chaleur m'apaisa peu à peu et j'empoignai mon gel douche pour me laver. Je me savonnai énergiquement et me lavai les cheveux. Je sortis ensuite, me séchai et enfilai mes vêtements. J'aurai voulu rester enfermé ici pour ne pas avoir à affronter mes deux meilleurs amis mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester planqué à vie dans ma salle de bain.

La scène devant moi amena un petit sourire sur mon visage et je m'avançai vers eux. Rose était derrière les fourneaux et Jasper était assis au bar en train de siroter un café. Je m'installai à côté de lui et il m'en servit une tasse. Rose déposa devant moi une assiette remplie de pancakes et je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser, surtout qu'elle venait de cuisiner exprès pour moi.

-Merci, ça a l'air bon.

-Mange alors, pendant que c'est chaud.

Je mangeai tranquillement pendant que Jasper dévorait à côté de moi et que Rose sirotait son café en silence et je me sentais légèrement apaisé. Je savais que la conversation n'était pas finie, et je savourai d'autant plus ce petit break que m'accordait mes amis.

Je repoussai mon assiette étant au bord de l'explosion et Rose s'en empara pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Je ne peux plus rien avaler, je vais t'embaucher comme cuisinière.

-Pas le temps, j'ai un ogre à la maison qui occupe tout mon temps libre.

Jaz mit ses mains devant lui.

-Pitié je veux rien savoir de tes prouesses avec Emmett.

-Je parlais de bouffe espèce d'obsédé !

Je ris un peu et ils me firent un tendre sourire tous les deux qui me refroidit complétement.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me materner ?

Rose regarda son frère d'un air horrifié.

-Il nous chasse ou je rêve ?

-On dirait !

-Arrêtez votre cinéma ok. Je vais bien !

-T'as meilleur mine, mais de là à dire que tu vas bien y'a de la marge !

-Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et seul. Je peux pas si vous êtes dans mes pattes !

Ils me scrutèrent avec un oeil critique et j'explosai.

-Bordel de merde, rentrez chez vous !

-Ok Ed, on s'en va. Mais je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

-Et tu viens manger ce soir à la maison. Em sera content de te voir.

-Rose...

Elle reprit sa posture de maîtresse qui me faisait flipper et pointa un doigt sur moi.

-Pas de discussion.

Je lui jetai un regard noir qu'elle me retourna et je cédais.

-Ok.

Jaz me colla une tappe virile dans le dos en se levant et Rosalie vint m'enlacer brièvement. Ils avaient l'air tellement désolé pour moi tous les deux que j'avais l'impression que mon chien s'était fait écraser. Ils partirent enfin, après m'avoir fait promettre encore une fois de manger avec eux le soir et de les appeler si j'avais le cafard. J'aurai pu crier de bonheur lorsque je refermai enfin la porte sur eux. Je savais qu'ils ne voulaient que mon bien, mais les voir jouer les mères trop affectueuses avec moi alors que je voulais être seul me rendrait sûrement maboule. Je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas me lâcher comme ça, et je devais rapidement faire le tri dans ma tête si je ne voulais pas les flinguer tous les deux.

*****

Je garai ma voiture derrière celle de Jasper et coupai le contact. Je laissai reposer un moment ma tête sur l'appui-tête et regardai la maison devant moi. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être là, je voulais me tasser sur mon canapé avec une bouteille de wisky et picoler jusqu'à gerber mes trippes et tomber dans le néant mais si je ne me pointais pas à ce foutu dîner, Rose viendrait certainement me frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Quoi que ce serait une solution, non ?

Je sortis de la voiture en soupirant et frappai à la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett qui me donna une accolade avant de me laisser entrer. Jaz et Rose en pleine discussion s'interrompirent et me dévisagèrent un moment.

-Ca va ! Vous m'avez jamais vu ou quoi ?

Rose se tourna vers son frère.

-Il a de la répartie, c'est bon signe non ?

Jasper lui fit un sourire et me regarda.

-Ouai tant qu'il nous envoie chier au moins il pense pas à autre chose.

Je poussai un gémissement et Emmett passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Les écoutes pas Ed, ils nous font encore leur truc de jumeaux.

-Emmett Mc Carthy ! Répète ça pour voir ?

Emmett plaqua un sourire innocent sur son visage.

-J'ai rien dit ma chérie !

-Ouai tu parles !

Il me jeta un regard desespéré.

-Je suis content de te voir Edward !

Je lui souris et partis m'asseoir sur le divan. La soirée se passa dans le calme et personne ne me parla de Bella, ce qui je dois le dire me soulagea grandement. Nous parlâmes musique et Emmett m'apprit qu'il avait accépté de rejouer à l'Eclipse dans quinze jours le samedi soir. C'était lui qui s'occupait du groupe et qui acceptait ou refusait les demandes de concert même s'il nous en faisait toujours part. Mon coeur se serra à la mention de l'Eclipse car je n'étais pas retourné dans ce bar depuis que j'y avais retrouvé Bella. Ca sera difficile pour moi de chanter à nouveau là-bas mais ce n'était que dans deux semaines et qui sait, les choses changeraient peut-être d'ici là.

*****

Pov Bella

Ca ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il avait claqué la porte de mon appartement mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours. Je n'avais pas pu rester seule, et lorsque j'avais appelé Alice en pleurs, elle avait rappliqué aussi vite que possible. Elle avait passé la nuit avec moi et j'avais fini par m'emdormir dans ses bras, épuisée. Je lui avais tout avoué. Je lui avais parlé de ma dernière année de lycée, d'Edward, du mal que nous lui avions fait, et de ce qu'il m'était arrivée à Phoenix. Elle savait tout de Dimitri et heureusement car je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'avouer ça en plus. Elle ne m'avait pas jugé, j'avais pleuré et elle avait pleuré avec moi. Nous avions très peu dormi et lorsque l'aube s'était levée, Alice avait pris une douche puis elle avait filé en me promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Elle était réapparue une heure plus tard avec un sachet énorme rempli de viennoiseries françaises, mes préférées. Elle installa le tout sur ma petite table de cuisine et je m'installai sur une chaise devant un mugg de café fumant.

-Où es-tu allée ? Il ne t'a pas fallu une heure pour aller chercher ça.

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et porta son café à ses lèvres. Il était sûrement trop chaud car elle reposa sa tasse en grimaçant.

-Alice ?

-Chez Jaz.

Elle me regarda un moment puis poursuivit.

-Je suis allée le voir car je voulais savoir s'il savait.

-Et ?

Elle me regarda d'un air suppliant, mais je voulais savoir. Elle soupira.

-Il savait tout, mais Edward lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains qui déchiquetaient machinalement un croissant.

-Je vois.

-Non, je ne crois pas Bella. Il m'a dit qu'Edward avait beaucoup souffert dans le passé et qu'il a eu énormément de mal à faire confiance et à s'ouvrir aux autres.

-Par ma faute.

Je sentis les larmes venir perler sur mes cils mais n'essayais pas de les retenir. C'était ma faute tout ça, mon chatiment n'en était que plus juste.

-Il m'a dit aussi que même si c'était juste pour se venger au début, Edward n'avait pas prévu que les choses iraient si loin entre vous, ni qu'il tomberait amoureux de toi.

Je relevai la tête et regardai fixement mon amie.

-Je le sais, il me l'a dit. Mais il m'a dit aussi que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours et malgré ce qu'il ressent pour moi, je pense qu'il doit me détester aussi.

Alice s'empara de ma main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

-Si tu l'aimes, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Tu dois te battre pour vous deux, car lui ne le fera pas.

Je sentis les larmes déborder et couler librement sur mes joues.

-Je ne sais pas comment.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps et lorsqu'il sera prêt à te voir à nouveau, montre-lui à quel point il compte pour toi, et à quel point tu l'aimes.

Je hochai la tête pour accepter et Alice se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un petit moment enlacées et je m'accrochai à elle de toutes mes  
forces.

**Un petit com est tjs le bienvenu.**


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour !! Voilà encore un chapitre pleins de rebondissements qui j'espère vous surprendrons encore. Merci à phika ma béta, ainsi qu'a mes robsten adorées qui se reconnaitrons sans aucun mal lol. Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le précédents chapitre, c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, à chaque étape. Merci encore pour les mises en alertes et les favoris._

Merci aussi à anna, marion, sofie, twilight-poison, patiewsnow, alicia, mafiction2twilight3, patou, pour vos coms.

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**emilie:** je suis tjs super contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et je suis super touchée par ton gentil et long commentaire. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire tomber amoureuse de mon histoire, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. J'ai aussi un one shot d'écris que tu peux trouver sur mon profil et je vous posterai une autre histoire dès la fin de vengeance.

**aulandra17 :** il est amoureux et puis on dis que le temps guérit les blessures...merci pour ton com !

**brook3 :** pour les fautes, j'ai pas trop de mérite car j'ai une super béta. Je suis ravie que tu aimes en tout cas, merci pour ton com

**_CHAPITRE 11_**

**POV Bella**

Les heures défilaient, les jours également, mais pas une seule nouvelle de lui. Ca faisait exactement dix jours, trois heures et vingt-six minutes qu'il avait franchit la porte de mon appartement et je commençais à croire qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole, qu'il n'allait pas m'appeler. Alice avait eu des nouvelles par Jasper et me les avait données mais ce n'était rien de plus que :"il va bien" ou bien "il l'a vu aujourd'hui et ça va" chose qui vous pouvez vous en douter ne m'aidait pas vraiment à savoir comment il allait réellement. Etait-il malheureux ? Est-ce que je lui manquais, même un peu ? Ne pas le savoir me rendait folle, mais je n'osais pas l'appeler. J'avais été tentée, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois j'avais empoigné mon téléphone, fait défiler mes contacts pour arriver sur son numéro, mais à chaque fois je me dégonflais. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle hystérique en le suppliant de venir me voir, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Ce n'était pas la solution, je le savais très bien, mais c'était dur. Dur d'attendre dans l'espoir qu'il le fasse et déçue à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait et que ce n'était jamais lui.

Nous étions mercredi et vu que je n'avais pas cours. Alice m'avait appelée pour que je passe l'après-midi avec elle et elle avait tellement insisté que j'avais cédé. Pas que je mourrais d'envie de sortir, ça non alors, mais ça serait sans doute mieux que de me morfondre chez moi en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Nous avions rendez-vous chez elle et j'étais déjà à la bourre. Alice ne tolérait aucun retard dans une journée organisée pour le shopping et j'allais me faire tuer si je ne me dépêchais pas. J'attrapai ma veste, l'enfilai rapidement lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Bon sang ! Ok j'avais dix minutes de retard qui allait se transformer en vingt minutes le temps que j'arrive chez elle mais y'avait pas mort d'homme quand même ! Je cherchai frénétiquement dans mon sac à la recherche de ce foutu engin de malheur et mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je découvris le nom du correspondant sur l'écran. Edward. Il m'appelait ! Il m'appelait enfin et je restais figée comme une idiote, portable en main, regardant son nom comme une demeurée. Je me repris et appuyai rapidement sur la petite touche verte avant que mon portable se mette en répondeur.

Je portai mon téléphone à mon oreille en tremblant et n'osai pas parler de peur d'éclater en sanglots.

-Bella ?

Sa voix sonnait comme une interrogation et j'aurai pu crier de joie rien qu'en écoutant le son de sa voix de ténor. J'inspirai profondément avant de lui répondre.

-Oui.

Ma voix me parut trop basse et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait entendu.

-Salut, c'est moi...enfin... Edward.

Il avait l'air anxieux maintenant et j'en m'en voulus instentanément.

-Je sais oui...salut.

-Ouai, hum. Comment tu vas ?

-Mal.

Putain de merde, est-ce que je venais de le dire à voix haute ? Il semblerait que oui car il ne disait plus rien et je pouvais entendre le souffle de sa respiration augmenter dans le téléphone. J'essaye de rectifier mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas douée pour ça.

-Non...heu je veux dire pas trop mal...enfin bien. Je vais bien.

Son silence commençait à me faire flipper.

-Pardon je... Edward, t'es là ?

-Oui, désolé.

-Je suis contente de t'entendre.

Bien Bella, enfin une phrase censée parmi toute cette débacle merdique !

-Je voulais savoir si...enfin on chante samedi soir à l'Eclipse et je me disais que, peut-être, tu pourrais... venir.

Mon dieu ! Il voulait me voir ! Bon ok, dans un lieu bondé où il irait pour un concert mais quand même, il me demandait de venir.

-J'aimerai beaucoup, oui.

Je souriai bêtement maintenant et je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Ok, cool. Alors je te verrais samedi. Ca commence à vingt et une heures.

-J'y serai.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut.

Il raccrocha et le "je t'aime" que j'aurai voulu lui dire me resta sur le bout de la langue.

*****

-Regarde celle-là !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil peu amène au morceau de tissu qu'Alice tenait entre ses mains et haussai un sourcil.

-Bon sang Bella ! Tu pourrais au moins l'essayer !

-C'est pas une robe Alice, c'est aussi gros qu'un chiffon de cuisine !

Elle reposa le ceintre d'un geste rageur et je soupirai de lassitude. Ca faisait trois heures qu'elle me trainait dans tous les magasins de la ville sous prétexte de me dénicher la tenue parfaite pour revoir Edward samedi soir et je commençais à saturer.

-Comment tu veux qu'on y arrive si tu dis non à tout ?

-Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une garce qui montre son cul à toute l'assistance en espérant que le mec qu'elle aime bave devant elle.

-Mouai. N'empêche que t'aimerais quand même qu'Edward bave devant toi, non ?

-Je voudrais surtout qu'il me parle, ça sera un bon début je crois.

-T'inquiète pas. Il fera plus que te parler quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

-C'est pas avec une robe ultra courte et du rouge à lèvre qu'on peut reconquérir un homme.

Elle me fixa un instant et secoua la tête.

-Tu es désespérante.

-Non. Je suis réaliste. Edward n'est pas ce genre de mec, tu le sais très bien.

Elle acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et nous partîmes de la boutique. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour prendre un café à une terrasse et je commandai un chocolat chaud tandis qu'Alice prenait un cappucino. Le serveur revint avec nos boissons quelques minutes plus tard et il me fit un grand sourire avant d'aller prendre une commande à la table voisine. Alice rit un peu.

-T'as une touche Bella !

Je baissai le regard en rougissant. Je touillai distraitement mon chocolat tout en dérivant dans mes pensées. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Travaillait-il à son piano ou était-il sorti prendre l'air comme moi ? Je ne savais pas et ça me tordait le coeur. Alice passa sa main devant mon visage et me ramena sur terre.

-Laisse moi deviner. Grand, des yeux verts, une voix de velours ?

-Il me manque.

Alice attrapa ma main qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

-Je le sais Bella. Tout va s'arranger entre vous, tu verras.

Je lui fis un petit sourire triste.

-On verra.

Le chocolat ne me sembla plus si attrayant tout d'un coup et l'odeur me dégoûta légèrement. Je le repoussai sur le côté en attendant qu'Alice finisse son cappucino et je payai l'addition au serveur. Il me refit un sourire charmeur en me souhaitant une bonne journée et Alice et moi rîmes un peu en quittant le café. Malgré la torture shopping, j'avais passé une bonne journée, et j'étais heureuse de m'être laissée convaincre par Alice.

J'arrivai chez moi à dix-huit heures et me préparai un sandwich rapide, j'avais envie de facilité ce soir et de me coucher tôt. Je le dégustai devant la télé puis pris un long bain en essayant de me détendre un peu avant de me coucher. C'était devenu le moment que je redoutais le plus dans la journée. J'avais passé des heures avec lui dans ce lit à assouvir notre passion l'un de l'autre, ou à dormir dans ses bras, étroitement enlacés. C'était dans ces moments-là que le manque de lui était le plus fort, et où je me sentais vraiment seule. J'enfilai un short et un débardeur et me glissai sous les draps froids. Je fis comme tous les autres soirs depuis qu'il m'avait quittée, j'attrapai la photo de nous deux qui tronait sur ma table de chevet et caressai doucement la photo avec mes doigts. Son visage parfait me souriait et les larmes montèrent malgré moi. Il me tenait dans ses bras et nous sourions gaiement à l'objectif. Alice  
avait pris cette photo lors de notre journée à la plage il y a quelques semaines de ça, et je l'avais fait encadrer. J'essuyais une larme qui roulait sur ma joue et reposai le cadre sur la table de nuit. Je fermai la lumière et me roulai en boule en serrant mon oreiller dans mes bras. Encore une journée de passée. Plus que trois avant de le revoir.

*****

Dire que j'étais nerveuse était bien loin de la vérité. J'étais anxieuse, angoissée, stressée à l'idée de le revoir et de ne pas savoir comment réagir de la bonne façon. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, ou bien fondre en larme ou encore lui sauter au cou et le serrer contre moi à l'étouffer. J'allais tirer une fois de plus sur ma robe mais Alice le vit et me mit une petite tappe sur la main.

-Arrête ça !

Je grognai un peu en m'installant au comptoir tout en jetant un coup d'oeil discret à mes cuisses pour voir si ma robe n'en révélait pas trop. J'avais opté pour la même robe que je portais le premier soir de notre rencontre, dans ce même bar, en espérant qu'elle me porte chance d'une certaine façon. J'avais mis mes bottes noires qui m'arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux et c'était idiot mais je me sentais plus à l'aise avec cette impression que ça cachait un peu de mes jambes finalement. Alice posa une main sur mon épaule et je me retournai vers elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaite.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et laissai mon regard errer sur la salle. Le bar était rempli et il y avait tellement de monde que j'aurai pu le louper s'il était au milieu de tous ces gens. Je savais qu'il n'y était pas pourtant. Il ne venait que rarement dans la salle avant le début du concert, préférant rester au calme dans le petit bureau qui leur servait de loge.

-Ils sont dans la loge.

Je regardai mon amie.

-Oui, je le sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu le cherches du regard ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu stressée.

-Ca va bien se passer Bella, crois-moi.

-Oui. On verra.

Elle ne répliqua pas car Eric, le propriétaire du bar, monta sur scène pour annoncer le groupe. Le public se mit à applaudir et Eric descendit pour laisser place aux musiciens.

Mon coeur rata un battement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur scène et que je le vis pour la première fois depuis presque quinze jours. Il était habillé simplement comme à son habitude, jean, chemise noire les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, cheveux indomptés. Je restai un instant figée devant sa beauté, incapable d'applaudir alors que tout le monde, même Alice, le faisait autour de moi. Il parcourut la foule des yeux tout en se positionnant devant le micro et son regard s'arrêta sur moi pour ne plus en partir. Il prit la parole pour remercier le public d'être là et ils commençèrent à jouer. Il avait laissé sa guitare de côté signe qu'il ne jouait pas sur cette chanson et lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans l'air, des frissons parcoururent mon corps, mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et je me laissai bercer par sa voix.

I was blown away what could I say  
_(J'étais époustouflé, que pouvais-je dire_e)  
It all seemed to make sense  
_(Tout a semblé faire un sens)_  
You've taken away everything  
_(Tu as tout emporté)_  
And I can't do without  
_(Et je ne peux pas faire sans)_  
I try to see the good in life  
_(J'essaye de voir le bon côté dans la vie)_  
But good things in life are hard to find  
_(Mais les bonnes choses dans la vie sont difficiles à trouver)_

_(Chorus)_  
Blow it away, Blow it away  
_(Emporte ça, emporte ça)_  
Can we make this something goooood  
_(Pouvons-nous faire de ceci quelque chose de bon)_  
Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
_(J'ai essayé de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci)_  
Let's start oveeerr  
(_Recommençons)_  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
_(J'ai essayé de faire ça correctement)_  
It's not oveeerr  
_(Ce n'est pas fini)_  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
_(Il y a une partie de moi qui est mort et dans la terre)_  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
_(Cet amour me tue, Mais tu es la seule)_  
It's not overrrrr  
(_Ce n'est pas fini)_  
_(Chorus)_

Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
_(J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu prendre et ne pouvait attendre)_  
Were wasting to much time  
_(Nous perdons trop de temps)_  
Being strong holding on  
_(Restons forts, continuons)_  
Can't let it bring us down  
_(Ça ne peut pas nous démolir)_  
My life with you means everything  
_(Ma vie avec toi signifie tout)_  
So I won't give up that easily  
_(Alors je ne laissera pas tomber ça facilement)_

_(Chorus)_  
Blow it Away, Blow it Away  
(_Emporte ça, emporte ça)_  
Can we make this something gooood  
_(Pouvons-nous faire de ceci quelque chose de bon)_  
Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
_(J'ai essayé de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci)_  
Let's start over  
_(Recommençons)_  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
_(J'ai essayer de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci)_  
It's not over  
_(Ce n'est pas fini)_  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
_(Parce qu'une partie de moi est mort et dans la terre)_  
This love is killing me But you're the only one  
_(Cet amour me tue, Mais tu es la seule)_  
It's not oveeeerrr  
_(Ce n'est pas fini)_  
_(Chorus)_

We can't let this get away  
_(Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça aller)_  
Let it out, let it out  
_(Faut que ça sorte, faut que ça sorte)_  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
_(Ne te fait pas attraper par toi-même)_  
Let it ouuuuttttt  
_(Faut que ça sorte)_

_(Chorus)_  
Let's start over  
_(Recommençons)_  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
(_J'ai essayer de faire ça correctement cette fois-ci)_  
It's not over  
_(Ce n'est pas fini)_  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
(_Parce qu'une part de moi est mort et dans la terre)_  
This love is killing me  
_(cet amour me tue)_

But you're the only one  
_(mais tu es la seule)_  
It's not oveeer  
_(Ce n'est pas fini)_  
Let's start oveeeerrr  
Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah!  
_(Ce n'est pas fini)_  
This love is killing me  
_(cet amour me tue)_  
But you're the only one  
_(mais tu es la seule)_  
It's not oveeerrrr.....  
_(Ce n'est pas fini)_  
**(It's not over de Chris Daughtry)**

La chanson se termina et nos regards ne s'étaient pas quittés un seul instant. Les applaudissements du public me sortirent de la bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais seule avec l'homme de ma vie et je joignis les mains pour applaudir à mon tour d'un geste presque mécanique. Il eut un petit sourire et remercia les spectateurs puis une nouvelle chanson démarra. Ils chantèrent environ une heure et lorsqu'ils vinrent tous saluer le public pour se retirer, une montée d'angoisse monta en moi. Il était l'heure pour moi de connaitre le verdict. Voulait-il toujours de moi ? Me laisserait-il une nouvelle chance de l'aimer ? Rien n'était moins sûr et je sentis mes mains se mettrent à trembler.

Je les vis arriver tous ensemble et ses amis me saluèrent avec un petit sourire tandis que Jasper entrainait Alice un peu plus loin de moi. Mon coeur congnait violemment contre mes côtes alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de moi.

**POV Edward**

C'était vraiment ironique de la revoir ici alors qu'on s'était précisément rencontré dans ce bar, un soir comme celui-ci. Je m'avançai doucement vers elle et elle me fit un petit sourire timide. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Ca ne faisait que quinze jours pourtant mais ça ressemblait à l'éternité pour moi. Je stoppai à sa hauteur et enfouis mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, ne savant pas trop quoi en faire et surtout pour que Bella ne puisse pas remarquer qu'elles tremblaient.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment sans rien dire puis Bella prit la parole.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Ca va, on fait aller.

-Tant mieux.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue tant cette conversation était stupide et baissai les yeux en soupirant.

-Je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as manqué.

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots et je relevai la tête afin de mieux la regarder. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et elle était clairement plus pâle que d'habitude. C'était de ma faute. C'était clairement de ma putain de faute et j'eus envie de me mettre une balle pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

-Tu m'a manquée aussi.

Je devais le lui dire, de toute façon je ne pouvais plus nier que je l'aimais, ni à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle me regarda avec une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses prunelles et je me sentis revivre l'espace d'une seconde.

-Vraiment ?

Je me contentai d'hôcher la tête par l'affirmative et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-J'en suis heureuse alors.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants puis je réalisai le monde qu'il y avait autour de nous. Tous nos amis étaient là, faisant mine de rien mais nous jetant tout de même des coups d'oeil à la dérobée et le bar était bondé. Ca serait quasi impossible d'avoir une conversation ici sans être épié ou obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre l'un de l'autre. Je voulais qu'on parle seul à seul, je voulais pouvoir avoir une discution franche et honnête avec elle sans témoin. Je relevai les yeux sur elle et elle fit de même me fixant.

-Tu veux bien aller ailleurs ? Pour Parler ?

Elle me fit l'un de ses petits sourires timides qui me faisait fondre.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Nous dîmes au revoir à nos amis et je l'aidai à enfiler sa veste. Elle me remercia d'un sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et j'hésitai un instant.

-On peut aller chez moi si tu veux.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Ok, c'est bon pour moi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un terrain neutre étant donné le temps que nous avions passé ensemble dans cet endroit, mais je n'en voyais pas d'autre sur l'instant. Je mis le contact et m'engageai sur la route. Aucun de nous deux ne parla durant le trajet et je dérivais un peu dans mes pensées. Elle m'avait tant manqué pendant ces quinze jours que j'avais eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau lorsque je l'avais vu accoudée au bar avec Alice, habillée de la petite robe noire qu'elle portait le soir de notre rencontre. Je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour elle, je n'avais chanté que pour elle. Cette chanson, "it's not over" reflétait exactement ce que je ressentais pour elle et comment je me sentais vis à vis de ça. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle, même si cet amour était dur à accepter pour moi. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été très dures à supporter pour moi, et je m'étais rendu compte à quel point j'étais mordu de cette fille. Son absence, le manque d'elle, de son odeur, de son corps contre le mien avait failli me rendre fou. Elle m'avait beaucoup trop manqué, et je ne voulais pas revivre ça à nouveau.

Je sortis doucement de mes songes en lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil et je pus voir qu'elle me fixait. Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle me le retourna, plus belle que jamais. Je stoppai quelques instants au feu rouge et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, pour y lire tellement d'amour que je faillis en suffoquer. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir et un poids énorme s'envola instentanément de mes épaules. Le feu passa au vert et je démarrai doucement. Je ne vis jamais la voiture. J'entendis juste Bella hurler mon prénom avant de ressentir le choc qui propulsa ma volvo au loin sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'immobiliser dans un énorme bruit de tôle froissée. La ceinture de sécurité me clouait sur place et j'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Mon corps tremblait et je me rendis compte que j'avais fermé les yeux. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mon visage mais je n'y prêtais pas attention sur le moment. Je rouvris doucement les yeux et retins un gémissement en regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Le pare-brise avait éclaté et j'avais du verre partout sur moi. Je me retournai difficilement vers Bella car le sang qui coulait le long de mon visage me brouillait légèrement la vue. Je penchai mon bras vers elle pour la toucher. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais il n'y avait pas de sang sur elle, ce qui me rassura un peu.

-Bella !

Je la secouai un peu, mais n'obtins aucune réponse de sa part. La panique s'empara de moi et je décrochai ma ceinture de sécurité avant de me pencher davantage sur elle. Je cherchai son pouls au niveau de sa gorge et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je le sentis pulser sous mes doigts. Je vis un homme se pencher par la fenêtre de la portière de ma belle et me lancer un regard inquiet.

-J'ai prévenu les secours. Est-ce que ça va jeune homme ?

-Moi ça va, mais ma copine est inconsciente.

-Ok. Ne la touchait pas les secours sont en route.

J'opinai prenant tout de même le poignet de Bella dans ma main, juste pour pouvoir sentir le rythme de son pouls. Je portai ma main gauche à mon visage pour me rendre compte que c'était mon arcade sourcilière qui saignait. J'avais dû me cogner la tête au moment du choc. Je pus entendre la sirène des secours environ deux minutes plus tard et ils nous prirent rapidement en charge. J'avais dû leur répéter plusieurs fois que je n'avais pas besoin d'une civière et ils avaient fini par capituler et par me laisser monter auprès de Bella. Le secouriste installa Bella du mieux possible avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouai, ça va. Et elle ?

Il se tourna pour la regarder.

-Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave, elle n'a aucune blessure apparante, pas de saignement, je pense que ça ira.

Il s'afféra un moment autour d'elle puis il me tendit une compresse qu'il m'ordonna de coller sur mon sourcil. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôpital et ils firent descendre Bella de l'ambulance pour la conduire en salle de soin.

J'allais les suivre mais une infirmière me stoppa.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas venir. En plus vous avez subi un choc et un médecin doit vous voir.

-Je vais bien.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-C'est pas ce que me dit le sang qui coule le long de votre visage. Venez.

Elle me traina vers une salle de soin et me fit asseoir sur une table d'examen. Le médecin arriva pratiquement après et m'ausculta sous toutes les coutures. Il me fit des points de suture à l'acarde, vérifia une dernière fois mes signes vitaux et me laissa partir pour prendre des nouvelles de Bella. J'appelai rapidement Jasper pour le mettre au courant puis m'installai en salle d'attente.

J'attendais depuis dix minutes environ lorsque je vis arriver Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett pratiquement en courant. Alice pleurait et Rose me sauta au cou.

-Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien !

Je la serrai un instant contre moi et la relachai. Alice me jeta un regard suppliant.

-Et Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas. Personne ne m'a encore rien dit. Elle était inconsciente mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être trop grave d'après le gars de l'ambulance.

On s'installa sur les fauteuils derrière nous et je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais prévu de finir la soirée et même si ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

Je relevai la tête au moment ou un médecin se dirigeait vers nous et s'arrêtait à notre hauteur.

-Vous êtes des parents de Melle Swan ?

Je me levai en même temps que mes amis.

-Je suis Edward cullen, son petit ami.

-D'accord. Donc sachez qu'elle va bien. Elle s'est cassée le poignet et elle a quelques égratignures mais ça va, rien de bien important.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de soulagement.

-Par contre, je suis navré mais le choc a été tout de même assez violent et le foetus n'a pas survécu.

Je sentis quelqu'un agripper fortement mon bras mais je ne me retournai pas pour voir qui le faisait. Je me contentai de dévisager le médecin en silence. Il dut lire mon incompréhension sur mon visage car il ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Je suis désolé M. Cullen, votre amie était enceinte de cinq semaines, mais le choc a provoqué une fausse couche.

Enceinte ? Fausse couche ? J'entendis Alice étouffer un sanglot à côté de moi et je compris que c'était elle qui tenait mon bras. Ma vue se brouilla et le médecin et ce qui l'entourait se mirent à danser devant moi. Je sentis mes jambes céder sous leur poids alors que je tombais dans un puit noir sans fond. Je ne me vis même pas toucher le sol.

_j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas au point de ne pas me laisser de com... _


	12. Chapitre 12

**petit soucis mea culpa les filles je me suis trompée de documents **

_oh mon dieu !!! merci beaucoup mon nombre de review à explosé au dernier chapitre et je suis contente d'avoir pu vous suprendre à ce point mais aussi que vous ne me détestiez pas trop lol. Merci à Phika pour la correction, et à mes robstens adorées pour leur soutien. Merci pour les mises en alerte et favoris, je suis tjs super contente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde mais j'ai manqué de temps cette semaine. Je voulais aussi vous dire que cette fic est bientot terminée, elle comporte en tout 15 chapitres et un épilogue, donc on arrive bientot au bout, mais pas de panique, j'ai encore pleins de choses pour vous. J'ai une autre fic terminée, que je posterai à la fin de celle-ci, et un one shot écrit avec une amie. Ces deux histoires sont très différentes de vengeance et j'espère que vous les aimerez aussi. _

**réponses aux anonymes :**

**jojo, katouchka, marion, sandrine, line, brook3, lulu81, lilia68, erika, tinaLuxembourg, marnchoups, : **un grand merci à vous toutes, je vous adore

**emilie : **je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et que ma fic te plaise à ce point. Promis les misères sont finies pour eux, et j'espère encore pouvoir lire une de tes longues reviews.

**twilight-poison :** merci de ne pas me détester lo, et merci pour ta fidélité

**Patiewsnow : **merci d'etre tjs là, et t'inquiètes, ça sera dur mais ils vont s'en remettrent.

**titou10 : **bienvenue à toi, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et merci d'avoir mis un com pour chaque chapitres

**CHAPITRE 12**

POV Edward

Une odeur d'antiseptique agressa mes narines et je grognai. Je voulus porter une main à mon visage mais sentis quelque chose le long de mon bras. Je clignai des yeux et ils s'ouvrirent difficilement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur mon bras pour y découvrir une perfusion. Pourquoi j'étais perfusé ? Je regardai un instant autour de moi et Rose apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle se leva et me fit un petit sourire en prenant ma main.

-Bienvenue parmi nous la marmotte.

Je pus entendre du soulagement dans sa voix et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi y a une perf' dans mon bras ?

Ma voix me parut rauque et je déglutis difficilement. Jaz et Emmett apparurent à leur tour à mes côtés et posèrent sur moi un regard inquiet.

-Tu t'es évanoui. Comme tu es asthmatique et, vu le choc que tu as déjà eu avec l'accident, le médecin n'a pas voulu prendre de risque, d'où la perf'.

-Donc... Je n'ai pas rêvé.

Rose serra plus fort ma main et je sentis les larmes aux bords de mes cils.

-Non. Je suis désolée Edward.

Je portai ma main droite à ma bouche et mordis mon poing de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de gémir. Rosalie attrapa ma main et la serra plus fort dans la  
sienne.

-Ne fais pas ça Ed, tu vas te faire mal.

-Bella...

Jasper s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Alice est avec elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait pour...

Je ne pouvais pas dire le mot, c'était trop dur. Jasper baissa la tête.

-Oui. Le médecin lui a dit.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller et fermai un instant les yeux.

-Rose appelle une infirmière. Je veux me lever.

-Ecoute je ne sais pas si...

J'ouvris les yeux et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Je veux me lever, maintenant.

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Emmett prit sa place et je pus voir qu'il avait pleuré. Emmett avait un fort caractère mais il pouvait tomber comme une mouche lorsque les gens qu'il aimait souffraient. Je tendis ma main vers lui et il me la serra dans la sienne. Nous restâmes ainsi tout les trois sans parler jusqu'à ce que Rosalie revienne avec un médecin. Il m'ausculta puis déclara que je pouvais me lever à condition que j'y aille doucement. Il m'enleva la perf' et je me mis avec précaution sur mes pieds. La pièce ne tourna pas et c'était plutôt un bon début. Je m'appuyai tout de même sur Jaz pour être sûr de ne pas tomber et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Je signai quelques papiers puis ils m'accompagnèrent tous jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Jasper m'apprit que la voiture qui avait foncé sur nous avait grillé le feu rouge. Le mec était bourré mais il s'en était sorti indemne, sans même une foutue égratignure. Ma voiture que j'avais seulement depuis quelques mois était morte, paix à son âme, et je me félicitais de m'être couvert avec une bonne assurance. On aurait pu dire qu'on s'en sortait sans trop de casse s'il n'y avait eut le... Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte ? J'avais dû mal à réaliser que nous avions failli être parents, et encore plus de mal à réaliser que cet enfant ne naîtrait jamais.

Nous stoppâmes devant la porte de la chambre de Bella et Rose et Emmett me dirent au revoir, me faisant promettre de les appeler si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Jasper frappa doucement à la porte et nous entrâmes. Alice se leva de la chaise près du lit de Bella mais je la vis à peine, je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma belle. Jaz me stoppa alors que je me dirigeais vers elle.

-Je t'attends à la cafétéria. Appelle-moi quand tu veux rentrer.

Je hochai la tête et vis Alice faire une bise rapide à Bella. Elle s'approcha de moi ensuite et me serra brièvement dans ses bras. Elle murmura pour moi seul.

-Ca va aller.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ferma derrière elle. Je m'avançai et pris place dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter alors que Bella ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je tendis la main pour m'emparer de la sienne et elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens me serrant fortement.

-Je suis désolé Bella, tout est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce mec était bourré et qu'il a foncé sur nous. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et... je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle savait très bien que je ne parlais pas que de l'accident et je relevai les yeux sur elle.

-Est-ce que tu le savais...pour...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge et je déglutis difficilement. Elle baissa les yeux sur nos mains entrelacées.

-Non. C'est le médecin qui me l'a dit.

Elle fondit tout d'un coup en larmes et je m'approchai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'aggripa à mon cou alors que je la serrais fortement contre mon corps faisant des gestes rassurants dans le bas de son dos.

-Pardon, pardon.

Elle me le murmura encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je l'éloigne légèrement de moi pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Mais...j'ai perdu notre bébé ! Même ça je ne suis pas capable de le faire bien !

Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour chasser ses larmes.

-Bella c'est la faute de ce type, pas la tienne.

-Tu vas encore souffrir, à cause de moi.

Je soupirai. Elle avait des torts envers moi c'était vrai, mais pas ça. Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle s'en veuille pour ça.

-On a...des choses à se dire toi et moi.

-Je le sais, mais ça attendra que tu te sentes mieux.

-Edward...

Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Non.

Je dessinai ses lèvres avec l'un de mes doigts et elle y déposa un chaste baiser. Je laissai descendre ma main lentement le long de son cou puis dans sa nuque et je la rapprochai doucement de moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement puis le baiser s'intensifia pour nous laisser haletants, ivres d'un besoin urgent de se retrouver encore et encore. Je stoppai notre étreinte au bout de quelques minutes, posant mon front contre le sien, savourant le bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau contre moi. Elle se recula et porta une main à mon pansement sur mon sourcil.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Non, ça va. Le doc m'a donné des anti-douleurs. Et toi ?

J'effleurai son poignet plâtré.

-Je suis un peu groggy, je crois, je sens pas la douleur.

-Tant mieux.

-J'ai un peu l'impression de planer, c'est assez étrange comme sensation.

Elle rit un peu et je souris. Son rire s'estompa et elle posa un regard grave sur moi. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler ce qui m'alarma un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera demain ? Quand je réaliserai vraiment ? Est-ce que...tu seras toujours là ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

-Pas de bol, je m'inquiète déjà !

J'emprisonnai son visage dans mes mains la forçant à me faire face.

-Bella. Je serai là demain, et après demain, et les jours qui suivront, ok ?

-Vraiment ? Mais on a encore des choses...

-Je le sais ! Mais on verra plus tard.

Je caressai sa joue.

-Tu devrais dormir. Jasper m'attend, mais je reviendrai demain.

-Tu le promets ?

Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je te le promets.

Elle se détâcha de moi et je l'aidai à s'installer confortablement dans le lit. Je portai sa main droite à mes lèvres pour lui faire un baise-main et je quittai la chambre pour rejoindre Jasper et Alice.

*****

Je me réveillais à treize heures avec un super mal de crâne. Je n'avais dormi que cinq heures, car même si j'étais complètement crevé, j'avais beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir m'endormir. Je me forçais à me lever alors que j'avais juste envie de me me blottir dans mes draps et me dirigeais d'un pas trainant jusqu'à mon salon. J'attrapais le petit flacon d'anti-douleurs que le toubib m'avait filé et en laissai tomber deux dans ma main avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. J'avalais le tout avant de poser mon verre dans l'évier et de mettre la cafetière en marche. J'avais besoin d'un coup de fouet si je voulais pouvoir avoir un semblant de lucidité avant de retourner à l'hôpital voir Bella. Je dégustais tranquillement mon café puis je me levais pour me rendre à la salle de bain. La douche bien chaude me fit un bien fou et je pus constater quelques bleus sur mon corps. J'enfilai un jean et une chemise propre, attrapai ma veste et mes clés et me mis en route pour la bouche de métro la plus proche. Je ne voulais pas déranger Jasper ou Emmett même s'ils  
m'avaient demandé de les appeler pour me servir de chauffeur et je grimaçai en m'engouffrant dans la bouche de métro. Je détestais les endroits de ce genre toujours bondés ou des gens toujours pressés couraient comme des dingues en manquant de foutre en l'air chaque personne sur leur passage. Je montais dans une rame et laissai mon esprit vagabonder afin d'oculter tout le bruit autour de moi.

J'avais toujours du mal à réaliser que Bella avait été enceinte et qu'elle attendait un enfant de moi. Ca me faisait d'autant plus un choc que je n'avais que vingt-deux ans et que je ne me voyais pas vraiment devenir père dans l'immédiat. Une part de moi était soulagée mais en même temps horrifiée de me dire que cet enfant ne verrait pas le jour, l'autre part savait également que j'aurai complétement assumé et que j'aurai sûrement même été heureux si j'étais devenu père. Je n'avais plus à me prendre la tête avec ça désormais, et j'avais bien d'autre chose à régler, comme mon amour pour Bella et mes doutes quand à notre relation. Nous devions mettre les choses à plat elle et moi, j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi elle avait été si vache avec moi mais aussi pourquoi elle était si différente aujourd'hui. Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas ce changement. Elle étais si douce, gentille et adorable avec moi alors que je l'avais connu garce, sans coeur, ni scrupule et j'avais du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait changer et passer du démon à l'ange en seulement quelques années. J'aurai les réponses à mes questions, elle m'avait dit que nous avions des choses à nous dire, et ce n'était certainement pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. J'avais besoin de ça pour pouvoir commençer une relation sur des bases saines avec elle, sans mensonge ni rancoeur, je n'y arriverai pas sinon. J'étais seulement sûr d'une chose, j'étais amoureux d'elle et je ferai tout pour que ça marche, même s'il nous faudrait du temps pour ça.

J'arrivais à destination en une vingtaine de minutes et je maudissais tout bas le gars qui avait démoli ma bagnole. L'assurance allait mettre une plombe à me rembourser et j'allais disjoncter si je restais trop longtemps sans voiture. Si je me retrouvais un jour devant ce gars, je le tuerai dans d'attroces souffrances. Il n'avait pas fait que démolir ma voiture, il avait failli nous tuer Bella et moi et il nous avait enlevé la chance de devenir parents, même si à la base ce n'était pas vraiment dans nos projets. Notre bébé n'avait rien demandé lui, et on lui avait ôté la vie en quelques secondes.

Je franchis les portes battantes de l'hôpital et me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs pour atteindre le troisième étage. Je m'engouffrai dans l'un deux et patientai le temps de la montée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je soupirai. Je n'aimais pas spécialement les hôpitaux bien que mon père soit le chirurgien en chef de celui de Forks, et j'essayai d'y mettre les pieds le moins possible. Je marchai d'un pas soutenu jusqu'à la chambre 305 et stoppai un moment. Je soufflais un grand coup et actionnais la poignée. Bella était assise en tailleur sur le lit, vêtue d'une tunique bleue et d'un jean. Elle me fit un petit sourire et je lui retournai. Je m'approchai doucement.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, quoi que encore un peu vaseuse, mais ça va.

Je m'assis sur la chaise près de son lit. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais l'embrasser ou non, et je décidais que non pour le moment. Je ne savais plus si nous étions ensemble ou pas et je voulais mettre les choses au clair avant de partir dans les grandes démonstrations de sentiments.

-Et toi ?

-Un peu mal au crâne, mais ça va.

-Tant mieux.

Elle baissa la tête sur ses mains qui trituraient le drap du lit et je posai une main rassurante sur son bras puis la remontai pour toucher son vêtement.

-Qui t'as apporté ça ?

-Alice, elle est venue avant midi. Elle vient me chercher tout à l'heure.

-Tu peux sortir ?

-Oui. Je dois me reposer cette semaine, mais sinon je peux rentrer chez moi. Heureusement, moi et les hôpitaux on n'est pas très amis.

-Mon père est médecin alors tu sais moi les hôpitaux...

-Oui, je connais ton père, il m'a soigné une ou deux fois dans le passé.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouai, j'ai une facheuse tendance à avoir un équilibre plutôt précaire.

Je ris un peu.

-Ne te moque pas ! C'est difficile de tenir sur deux jambes !

-Pour toi peut-être.

Elle ne répliqua pas et le silence s'installa entre nous. Je voulais aborder plusieurs sujets avec elle mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de le faire dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je laissai dériver mes pensées un moment et malgré moi, je repensais encore à la même chose, le bébé. Je voulais arrêter de penser à ça mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, et je me demandais aussi comment j'avais été aussi stupide pour la mettre enceinte. Je soupirai lourdement et Bella attrapa ma main qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?

-Je me demandais juste comment ça a pu arriver.

-Arriver ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on avait arrêté de se protéger c'est vrai, du fait qu'on soit clean tous les deux, mais tu prenais bien la pilule, non ?

-Oui et je l'ai dit au médecin, mais il m'a dit que ça arrive, parfois. Ce n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent et je l'ai oubliée plusieurs fois, notament lorsque je dormais chez toi.

-On aurait dû continuer les préservatifs.

-Oui, on aurait dû.

On l'avait oublié une fois et lorsque j'avais su qu'elle prenait la pilule et que nous n'avions pas eu de rapport sans être protégé, nous avions fait le test puis décidé de nous en passer. Ca avait été une putain d'erreur, que je n'étais pas près de refaire.

-Je ne savais rien. Je te le jure.

-Je te crois.

-J'ai bien eu deux ou trois petits maux de ventre et le goût du chocolat était étrange ces derniers temps mais c'est tout. Ca me fait drôle de me dire que j'ai appris qu'il était là, que lorsqu'il n'y était plus. J'ai encore du mal... à réaliser.

-Moi aussi.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès pour te retenir vers moi, parce que...

-C'est pas ce que je pense ! Je sais que tu n'avais rien demandé.

-Mais je dois quand même t'avouer que j'aurai été contente, d'avoir ton enfant.

Je la fixai un instant sans répondre et elle soupira. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais le fait qu'elle avoue qu'elle aurait aimé garder cet enfant parce qu'il était de moi me remplit tout de même d'une certaine joie.

-Super, je t'ai fait flipper. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de trucs à régler entre nous.

-Non ça va. Et puis c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que tu penses et qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre maintenant.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on est encore ensemble toi et moi ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même mais je n'eus pas le loisirs de répondre car un médecin entra dans la pièce. Il me demanda de sortir un moment alors qu'il faisait passer à Bella un examen de sortie et je m'appuyai sur le mur à côté de la porte.

Etait-on ensemble ? Nous n'avions pas vraiment rompu, donc je supposais que oui finalement. Mais il faudrait certainement du temps pour que notre relation redevienne ce qu'elle était avant qu'elle sache qui j'étais vraiment. Je suppose que de mettre les choses à plat nous aiderait certainement à voir plus clair dans notre relation. Il y avait des choses qui jouaient en notre faveur comme notre amour l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi des choses qui jouaient contre nous comme notre passé, et mes mensonges. Je ne pus pousser plus loin mes réflexions car une petite tornade brune déboulla devant moi sans que je m'en sois rendu compte.

-Edward !

-Salut Alice.

Elle porta la main à mon pansement et je grimaçai.

-Comment ça va toi ?

-Ca pourrait être pire je suppose.

-Où est Bella ?

-Avec le médecin. Visite de sortie.

-Oh c'est bien, on va pouvoir rentrer vite comme ça.

Elle fixa un instant le vide avant de se reconcentrer sur moi.

-Tu sais, je suis désolée pour le... bébé.

-Oui, moi aussi Alice.

-Tu nous as fait peur quand tu es tombé dans les pommes, refais jamais ça, ok ?

Je ris un peu.

-Ok, j'essayerai à l'avenir.

La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin sortit de la chambre suivi de Bella. Elle tenait un petit sac et elle nous fit un sourire rassurant.

-On peut y aller, on me libère.

-Cool !

Alice la serra dans ses bras et ma belle lui rendit son étreinte tout en me regardant. Nous nous mîmes en route vers la sortie sous le babillage d'Alice. Bella et moi nous contentions de nous sourire et de la laisser parler et sautiller dans tous les sens, comme une véritable pile électrique. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et je poussais un gémissement lorsqu'Alice nous mena à sa voiture. C'était une petite mini cooper rouge, qui lui allait parfaitement ça c'est sûr, mais pour moi ça ressemblait à un pot de yaourt. Elle se tourna vers moi en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

-T'as un problème avec ma voiture peut-être ?

-Elle est super pour un troll comme toi mais moi je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Où est-ce que je vais mettre mes jambes là-dedans ?

-Tu peux prendre le métro pour rentrer si mon carosse ne te convient pas !

Bella posa une main rassurante sur mon bras.

-Monte à l'avant, je vais prendre place derrière, ça va aller.

Je ronchonnai toujours en m'installant et Alice me jeta un coup d'oeil furibon. Je me contentais de souffler et de regarder la route devant moi. Le trajet se passa en silence pour moi et en papotage de chiffon pour les filles. Alice se gara devant l'immeuble de Bella et je m'empressais de descendre tout en étirant mes muscles. Je me figeais alors que je jetais un oeil aux filles et vis qu'elles me regardaient bouche bée.

-Quoi ?

Alice haussa un sourcil et Bella me fit un petit sourire.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça en pleine rue, tu vas provoquer une émeute !

Je laissai redescendre mes bras le long de mon corps et lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Alice soupira en secouant la tête.

-Tu es sexy Edward, faut te le mettre dans le crâne.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

-Désespérant !

Elle embrassa Bella pour lui dire au revoir et me fit un petit signe de la main. Elle monta dans sa voiture et disparut au milieu de la circulation. Je laissai Bella passer devant moi et la suivis dans le couloir jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer puis referma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé et se tourna pour me faire face. Le grand moment de vérité était enfin là et j'avais les mains moites. Je voulais savoir mais en même temps j'avais une trouille bleue. Je savais que ce que j'allais apprendre maintenant mettrait une cause sur mes souffrances passées, et que la question "Pourquoi moi ?", allait enfin trouver une réponse.

Je levai les yeux sur elle, et nous nous fixâmes un moment sans un mot

_**Un petit com pour la route ??? **_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Coucou tout le monde !! J'espère que le petit lapin de Paques vous a apporté pleins de chocolats et voilà le chapitre 13 tant attendu pour finir ce week-end. Je voulais vous dire merci pour votre fidélité, et votre soutiens depuis le début de cette fic, ça me touche énormément. Je n'ai pas le temps de remercier chaque anonmye aujourd'hui, je dirai juste un grand merci à vous toutes. _

_Je voulais aussi vous rappeler que j'ai posté un one shot la semaine dernière, cette histoire s'appelle La Lettre et se trouve sur mon profil. Vous pouvez aussi y retrouver les liens des chansons pour vengeance ainsi que la fic que j'écris avec mes folles adorées de Robstens BREAKING ONE'S ARMOUR. Stop au blabla, et bonne lecture. _

**CHAPITRE 13**

**POV Bella**

Nous nous fixâmes un instant puis il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je savais qu'il faisait ça lorsqu'il était nerveux et je trouvais ce geste vraiment très sexy. Je soupirai un peu en pensant que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, et qu'il faudrait sans doute du temps pour qu'on puisse à nouveau être ensemble de cette façon. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et je l'entendis me suivre. Il stoppa en s'appuyant contre le bar alors que je cherchais du café sur l'une de mes étagères.

-Café ?

-Oui.

Je préparais le breuvage alors qu'il s'installait à la table de la cuisine sans un mot. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et le silence entre nous était oppressant. Je versai le café dans deux tasses, mis deux sucres dans le sien et un peu de lait dans le mien et je les posais sur la table avant de m'installer en face de lui. Il prit la tasse entre ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres. Il souffla un peu et la reposa avec une moue boudeuse. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et son regard s'ancra dans le mien. Le moment de tout déballer était arrivé et je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et décidai de commencer par le commencement, afin qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Pourquoi j'étais venue vivre chez Charlie alors que je n'avais plus été à Forks depuis presque quatre ans. Pourquoi j'avais été une telle garce au lycée. Pourquoi j'avais changé...

-Mon premier petit ami s'appelait Alec. Alec Volturi.

Il me fixa un instant d'un air surpris mais ne commenta pas, ce qui m'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Je l'ai rencontré à l'âge de 16 ans. Il a débarqué un jour au lycée avec ses frères et soeurs, au milieu du semestre. Ils venaient d'Italie, et ils venaient vivre ici car leur père avait été muté. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme, il était, sans doute, le plus beau mec que j'avais jamais vu. Les autres filles n'étaient pas en reste, et toutes poussaient des soupirs à fendre l'âme sur son passage.

J'eus un petit sourire à ce souvenir et laissai mon esprit vagabonder un moment.

-Je n'étais pas la plus jolie, ni la plus populaire et je fus extrêmement surprise lorsqu'il m'invita au bal de Noel organisé par l'école. J'ai cru tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il m'a fait sa demande et il a même dû insister car je croyais qu'il se foutait de moi. Nous avons fini par y aller ensemble et ce fut sans doute la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Nous sommes sortis ensemble à partir de cette soirée et j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il a été mon premier tout. Mon premier petit ami, mon premier amour, mon premier amant... Ca a duré un an, jusqu'à ce que je le trouve un jour avec sa langue dans la bouche de Tina Rodrigues, le pantalon baissé et en pleine action.

Je baissai un instant les yeux et je pus sentir les larmes me picoter la vue malgré moi. Je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais pleurer sur ce salaud pourtant, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-J'étais tellement sous le choc, que j'ai mis plusieurs secondes à réagir, les regardant baiser ensemble dans une salle de cours du deuxième étage. C'est Alec qui m'a vue et lorsqu'il a prononcé mon prénom, ça m'a fait reprendre mes esprits. Je me suis enfuie en courant, en larmes, alors qu'il hurlait mon nom dans le couloir. Ca m'a complètement dévastée. Il a essayé de s'expliquer, de venir me voir mais j'ai toujours refusé, il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire qui aurait pu me faire accepter ça.

Je stoppai un instant mon récit et lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et il fixait sa tasse de café. Je repris mon récit, voulant en finir au plus vite.

-J'ai fait une dépression et une tentative de suicide.

Il releva la tête et me fixa.

-Bella...

-Je sais, c'était stupide, mais j'étais jeune et malheureuse et je croyais que ma vie était finie. J'ai avalé un tube d'anti-dépresseur, et j'ai fini à l'hosto avec un lavage d'estomac.

Je grimaçais car le souvenir que j'en avais été légèrement douloureux.

-Je suis restée quelques mois à la maison, puis ma mère en a eu marre de me voir m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et elle m'a expédiée à Forks chez Charlie. Je lui en ai voulu car je l'ai pris, à l'époque, comme une punition et je ne lui aies pas parlé pendant des mois. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de peine mais elle a fini par me pardonner finalement.

J'eus un petit sourire en repenssant à ma folle de mère et notai mentalement de l'appeler bientôt.

-Tu es arrivée en cours après les vacances de Noel.

Il avait murmuré et je le regardai avec un peu de crainte. Cette partie du récit avait été facile car elle ne le concernait pas vraiment, mais maintenant qu'il fallait rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je sentis une angoisse fulgurante monter dans mon corps.

-Oui. Je suis arrivée pour les vacances, afin, comme me le disait ma mère, de prendre mes marques. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde était après moi au début, puis j'ai compris que j'offrais un peu de changement dans ce lycée où il ne se passait jamais rien. J'ai été flattée, je l'avoue, et j'avais pris la décision de ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds, et encore moins par les garçons. J'ai tout de suite eu une cour d'admirateurs et j'ai décidé que j'allais en jouer. Mike me tournait toujours autour et, comme il était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, je me suis mise à sortir avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre nous, ça faisait juste bien pour nos réputations respectives qu'on soit ensemble. Je me suis mise à aimer ça. La popularité, le fait d'être craint par ceux qui l'était moins, j'y voyais une sorte d'échapatoir pour le mal-être qui me rongeait toujours.

-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi moi.

-Je sais et j'y viens. Tu m'es rentrée dedans un jour, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui. C'est devenu le début du cauchemar pour moi, tu parles si je m'en souviens.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix et je baissai les yeux sur ma tasse, gênée.

-Je me rappelle que c'était un chemiser neuf, et j'étais vraiment en boule contre toi. Je sais bien que tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès, mais après ça... je sais pas, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle façon de me divertir.

-En m'humiliant et en te moquant de moi ? Très mature vraiment !

-Ca a juste commencé avec deux ou trois réflexions mais les autres se sont pris aussi au jeu, et je reconnais aujourd'hui que les choses sont allées trop loin.

-Un peu tard pour ça. Tu sais que je flippais tous les matins avant d'aller en cours au point d'en avoir la nausée ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand il a fallu que j'explique à ma mère comment je m'étais foulé la cheville ? Tu te rappelles que c'est ton connard de petit copain qui m'a fait un croche-pied dans les escaliers et que j'ai dévalé au moins dix marches avant de m'arrêter ? J'ai pas pu lui dire, j'avais trop honte, alors je lui ai dit que j'avais loupé une marche. Quand aux insultes, j'y étais tellement habitué que j'étais surpris lorsqu'on s'adressait à moi sans m'agresser.

-Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte que nous étions vraiment vache avec toi et, pour tout avouer, je m'en fichais. Nous savions tous que tu n'avais pas d'ami et tu te laissais faire.

-J'étais du genre timide, et me rebeller ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. De toute façon, ça aurait changé quoi ? Vous vous seriez acharnés sur moi deux fois plus.

-Je regrette tellement, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ça. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que, toi, tu puisses me pardonner.

Il ne répondit pas et j'essuyai machinalement une larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue sans que je ne m'en apperçoive. Je soupirai un grand coup et repris mon récit.

-Rien a changé lorsque je suis rentrée à la fac. Je participais à toutes les fêtes, je draguais les mecs, les jettant comme des mouchoirs une fois que je n'avais plus besoin d'eux. J'aimais assez les voir pêter les plombs alors que je les avais allumés toute la soirée pour finalement les laisser en plan sans leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient. J'ai bien couché avec certains mais il y en a eu très peu par rapport au nombre que je draguais presque chaque soir. Je buvais aussi pas mal pendant ces soirées, ça m'aidait un peu à oublier à quel point je pouvais être une garce, je suppose.

Je dérivais un peu dans mes pensées, me rappelant comme j'avais pu me mettre minable certains soirs, au point de ne plus pouvoir conduire ma voiture, et d'être obligée d'appeler Alice pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

-J'ai rencontré Alice pendant cette période. Elle désapprouvait complètement mon comportement, mais elle n'était que ma coloc, et elle n'avait pas du tout d'emprise sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui à changé ? Comment es-tu devenue cette jeune femme douce et aimante que tu es aujourd'hui ?

Je le fixai un instant et me surpris à sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Tu me trouves douce et aimante ?

-Et bien, oui. Et, crois-moi, ça m'a fait me poser des tas de questions, car si je n'avais pas su qui tu étais, je n'aurais jamais pu croire que la Bella Swan du lycée et la Bella d'aujourd'hui soit la même personne.

-Un soir en septembre de la deuxième année, je me suis rendue à une fête, et les choses ont... dégénérées.

-Comment ?

-J'ai fait mon petit manège comme d'habitude avec un gars qui était là à cette soirée. Il s'appelait Dimitri et il était plus que disposé à me mettre dans son lit. Nous avions pas mal bu, flirté, dansé, puis j'en ai eu marre, et pendant qu'il était parti chercher à boire, je me suis faufilée vers ma voiture pour partir. Il m'a coincée alors que je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac.

Il me fixa intensément et je pus le voir déglutir.

-Il m'a dit que j'avais intêret à lui donner ce que je lui avais promis tout au long de la soirée. J'ai pas voulu alors il m'a frappée et jetée au sol. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais il était trop fort pour moi. Il m'a arrachée mon string et il a déchiré ma robe. Il avait presque réussi à... quand je l'ai vu être tiré en arrière par un mec grand et barraqué. Il l'a étallé de plusieurs coups de poings et il a appelé les secours. J'ai appris le lendemain qu'il s'appelait Jacob Black. Il m'a sauvée du viol, ce soir là.

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur mes joues et je pus voir qu'Edward serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les falanges.

-Mon dieu, Bella...

-Je sais mais il n'a pas réussi à me violer grâce à Jack, il est devenu mon meilleur ami depuis. Dimitri a pris de la prison ferme et je sais qu'il bosse aujourd'hui dans un foyer pour aider les jeunes victimes de violence.

-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rencontré Jack ?

-Il est parti vivre en Italie. Il a rencontré quelqu'un il y a deux ans et il est parti là-bas avec elle. On se parle souvent au téléphone, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six mois.

-Je suis désolé que tu es eu à subir tout ça.

-C'est pas à toi de t'excuser ! C'est à moi pour tout le mal que tu as subi par ma faute et celle de mes soit-disant amis. Je te demande pardon, pour tout.

-Je suis content de connaitre la vérité, et de savoir m'aidera peut-être à oublier, mais il me faudra sans doute du temps pour encaisser.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime Edward et je suis prête à tout endurer pour toi.

Il tendit la main et noua mes doigts aux siens. Nous restâmes un petit moment silencieux mais ce silence n'avait plus rien de pesant entre nous. Il était même relaxant en quelque sorte. J'étais tellement soulagée de lui avoir tout dit, soulagée aussi qu'il soit encore là malgré tout. J'espérais juste que le temps guérirait nos blessures pour qu'on puisse s'aimer sur des bases solides, et pas sur des souffrances passées. Je serrai un peu plus sa main dans la mienne et je pus voir qu'il souriait légèrement.

-Est-ce que malgré tout ça, tu veux toujours de moi ?

Ma pire crainte était qu'il me dise non, et qu'il ne veuille plus de relation amoureuse avec moi. Je pourrais comprendre cependant, même si ça me tuerait sûrement.

-J'ai beaucoup souffert Bella par le passé. Mais le passé est derrière nous. Et puis j'ai changé, et tu as changé aussi. Nous ne sommes plus les même qu'au temps du lycée. Je tiens à toi, sûrement plus que tu ne le crois. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier, mais je peux apprendre à vivre avec et à le supporter. Je suis content de savoir la vérité et de savoir que ce n'était pas à cause de moi, mais plutôt à cause de toi, de ta douleur.

-Quelle direction va prendre notre relation maintenant ?

-On pourrait commencer en douceur, avec des rendez-vous, des moments en tête-à-tête, ce genre de chose. Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça, de revenir à la case départ, de prendre mon temps avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas contre. J'aime que tu sois charmant.

Il rit un peu et je me sentis sourire. Le voir heureux me faisait du bien, et j'avais besoin aussi d'un jeu de séduction entre nous.

-Donc, Melle swan, vous acceptez que je vous fasse la cour ?

-Et bien oui, j'accepte avec joie M. Cullen.

Il grimaça un instant.

-Quoi ?

-J'aurai aimé t'emmener dîner ce soir, mais je n'ai plus de voiture.

-On peut prendre la mienne.

Il me regarda d'un air horrifié.

-Ton antiquité ?? C'est juste un tas de ferraille, j'appelle pas ça une voiture !

Je lui jetai un regard meurtrier.

-Ce tas de ferraille roule très bien figure-toi ! Et je l'adore donc interdit de critiquer.

-N'empêche que...

Autre regard assassin de ma part.

-Ok ok. On pourrait commander et se faire livrer.

Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est un bon compromis. Pizza ? Chinois ? Indien ?

-Indien, tiens, pourquoi pas ?

-Va pour l'indien alors. Mais il n'est que cinq heures, on va attendre un peu.

-Ok.

Je lui jetai un petit regard et le rouge me monta aux joues. Que faire maintenant ? J'étais un peu gênée. Je n'avais plus rien à lui dire, et je ne pouvais pas lui sauter dessus. Il voulait prendre son temps, et j'étais d'accord avec ça. Je voulais qu'il puisse se sentir a l'aise avec moi, en confiance, et le violer n'allait pas aider. Je mourrais d'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre moi. Ca ne faisait qu'une quinzaine de jours et on aurait cru que ça faisait une éternité. J'allais sûrement me consumer avant qu'il ne me touche à nouveau.

-Bella, ça va ?

Je sursautai au son de sa voix et vis qu'il me dévisageait. J'affichai une mine sûre de moi.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, tu avais l'air...partie dans tes pensées.

-Je me demandais si tu voudrais regarder un film en attendant de commander ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Que proposes-tu ?

-Je te laisse choisir.

-Si tu veux.

Nous nous levâmes pour nous rendre au salon et il se mit accroupi pour fouiller parmi mes dvd. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure en voyant son beau petit cul moulé à la perfection dans son jean et soupirai. Je devais penser à autre chose qu'à lui arracher ses vêtements. Il se releva et me montra un boitier.

-Sleepy Hallow ?

-J'aime Tim Burton.

-Ok, ça me va.

Il sortit le dvd et l'enfourna dans le lecteur tandis que j'allumais la télé. Il s'installa à côté de moi en se calant confortablement dans le canapé et je mis le dvd en route. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme. Il ne m'embrassa pas, ne me murmura pas de mots d'amour. Il prit juste ma main, qu'il serra dans la sienne. Ce geste simple pourtant, me suffit, il était avec moi, et j'étais heureuse.

**POV Edward**

J'avais écouté son récit jusqu'au bout, et dire que je n'en avais pas été boulversé aurait été un mensonge. J'avais beaucoup souffert et le fait de savoir que je n'avais pas été le seul était en quelque sorte un soulagement. Elle avait vécu de dures épreuves, des trucs que je n'aurais pas imaginé si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, des choses personnelles, intimes, qui me rapprochaient un peu plus d'elle d'une certaine manière. Elle avait changé à cause de ces épreuves, et j'avais honte de penser que c'était un mal pour un bien, puisqu'elle était devenue cette jeune femme gentille et douce, dont j'étais petit à petit tombé amoureux. Car je l'aimais, ça faisait un petit moment maintenant que je le savais, et c'était encore tout nouveau et effrayant pour moi. Nouveau, car je n'avais jamais aimé avant elle, ne voulant pas être brisé une nouvelle fois, et effrayant, car j'avançais dans l'inconnu, et je détestai ça. Je voulais tenter ma chance pourtant, je voulais aimer et être aimé en retour. Et puis je savais qu'elle m'aimait, je ne doutais pas de ça, donc tout irait bien non ?

La soirée s'était passée dans une atmosphère paisible. Je ne l'avais pas embrassée, je ne lui avais pas murmuré de mots doux à l'oreille, j'avais juste, à un moment donné, pris sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. J'avais vu un petit sourire naitre sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'avait rien dit, et j'avais apprécié ce moment. J'avais pris congé après le deuxième film, la serrant doucement contre moi avant de franchir les portes de son appartement. Je n'étais pas encore près à l'embrasser à nouveau, même si ça viendrait sûrement rapidement, et encore moins à rester dormir près d'elle, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Il y avait moins de monde dans le métro à cette heure-là, et je laissai dériver un peu mes pensées, jusqu'à atteindre ma destination. Elles se tournaient toutes vers Bella, même si j'essayais veinement de penser à autre chose. Je fis le reste du trajet jusqu'à mon appartement dans le brouillard, perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me débarbouiller, et à peine celui de me déshabiller avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit et de me rouler dans ma couette. J'avais eu une longue journée, pleine de révélations et de sentiments, et j'espérais que la journée de demain, et celles qui suivraient, seraient moins chargées en émotion, mais j'avais un doute.

**un petit com sur ce chapitre tant attendu ??**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello les poulettes !!! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous avez été nombreuses au dernier chapitre donc un grand merci à vous toutes. Merci à phika pour la correction et à mes robstens adorées pour leur soutiens sans failles lol. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se pose la question et je voulais vous dire que ce chapitres est l'avant dernier, et oui il faut bien en finir quelque part et même si je suis triste je ne souhaites pas continuer d'avantage car pour moi la boucle et bouclée. Vous aurez donc le dernier chapitre la semaine prochain, lundi comme d'hab et l'épilogue suivra le jeudi, je ne veux pas vous faire trop attendre. Vous pourrez retrouver le lundi suivant ma nouvelle histoire, un Edward Bella bien sur que je posterai deux fois par semaine les chapitres étant un peu plus court que sur vengeance. Je vous en reparlerez lors de l'épilogue de vengeance. **

**Merci aux anonymes qui sont nombreuses et je promets un petit mot de remerciement à chacune d'entre vous la semaine prochaine, mon fils aura repris l'école j'aurai plus de temps pour moi lol. **

**Trève de blabla, bonne lecture. **

**CHAPITRE 14**

_POV Edward_

Ca faisait une semaine que nous avions eu l'accident. Une semaine que je me rendais tous les jours chez Bella. Elle devait se reposer, et comme j'étais celui de nous deux qui avait subit le moindre choc, c'était moi qui allais la voir. Nous passions nos après-midi ensemble et je mangeais généralement avec elle le soir avant de rentrer chez moi. Mon assurance m'avait prêté une voiture, et comme c'était moi la victime, je n'avais pour mon grand soulagement, rien à payer. Ma voiture me serait intégralement remboursée, et j'allais pouvoir m'en payer une autre, dès que la procédure serait terminée. La voiture de prêt n'était pas aussi luxieuse et rapide que ma précieuse Volvo mais au moins elle m'évitait de me déplacer en métro.

J'aimais passer du temps avec Bella. Nous parlions beaucoup et de tout, bien plus que lorsque nous étions amants, car pour l'instant, nous ne l'étions plus. J'avais pourtant des gestes tendres envers elle, et je pouvais parfois la voir m'observer avec envie et désir mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, même si j'étais prêt à exploser dû à tout cette tension sexuelle entre nous. J'allais bientôt céder, je le savais mais je voulais faire les choses bien, comme on le ferait une première fois, lors d'un vrai rendez-vous. J'allais certainement me transformer en nana avec mes idées romantiques mais je voulais lui faire plaisir, quelle femme ne désirait pas un mec charmant ? Je ne voulais pas en faire trop cependant. Pas de grand restaurant, de champagne et de bougies avec des joueurs de violons mais plutôt une soirée dans un resto sympa, puis un ciné ou une promenade main dans la main. Je n'étais pas le genre de mec à faire dans le grandiose et Bella n'était pas le genre de fille, pour mon bonheur, qu'il fallait épater avec des dizaines de bouquets de roses rouges et des cartes en forme de coeur.

Je me garais à ma place habituelle en bas de son immeuble et descendis de la voiture. Je montais rapidement les marches jusqu'à son appartement et appuyais sur la sonnette. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant que Bella apparaisse devant moi un beau sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais droit à un sourire chaque jour pour mon arrivée et ce simple petit accueil faisait battre mon coeur un peu plus vite. Je lui retournai son sourire.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Je m'approchai et posai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas encore été plus loin que ce simple petit bisou et je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Je me reculai et lui jetai un regard intérrogateur.

-Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, rien.

Je haussai les épaules alors qu'elle me laissait entrer. J'enlevai ma veste et la jetai un peu négligemment sur le canapé.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien il y a du soleil, on pourrait aller faire une petite balade. Je ne suis pas sortie depuis une semaine et j'ai besoin de respirer de l'air frais.

Je fis une grimace.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Edward, je vais bien. Je me suis assez reposée comme ça, et j'ai besoin de sortir, vraiment !

-Ok. Une balade au parc avec une glace, ça t'irait ?

Je vis son regard pétiller au mot glace et ris un peu.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Ca sera parfait ! Je vais me préparer.

Elle partit comme une flèche vers sa chambre alors que je me retenais de pouffer. Elle réapparut deux minutes plus tard vêtue d'un gilet et de ses converses et elle me jeta un regard radieux.

-On y va ?

-Bien sûr.

J'empoignai ma veste pour l'enfiler et nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Je l'aidai à monter dans la voiture et m'installai au volant en soupirant. Bella me  
jeta un petit sourire amusé.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ta précieuse Volvo te manque ?

Je laissai sortir un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-T'as même pas idée !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt en avoir une autre.

-Je le sais mais j'avais bossé dur pour avoir celle-là. Et puis c'était mon premier cachet pour le cinéma, donc j'étais fier.

-Le film sort quand ?

-Dans trois jours, et si ça fait un carton, j'aurais sûrement d'autres propositions.

-Je suis sûre que ça va marcher.

Je haussai les épaules.

-On verra bien.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au parc et je garai la voiture sur le parking avant de sauter dehors et de me précipiter pour ouvrir la portière de ma belle. Elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire et je m'emparai de sa main. Nous nous promenâmes un moment en silence, simplement content d'être ensemble et je pouvais voir que Bella avait l'air heureuse. Le parc était immense et on pouvait y croiser tout un tas de personnes. Des amoureux main dans la main comme nous, des gens promenant leur chien, des joggeurs, des parents avec leur progéniture. Il y avait même un petit coin où les enfants pouvaient faire de la balançoire, du toboggan et tout un tas d'autres jeux. Nous stoppâmes un instant pour les observer.

Bella regarda les enfants un moment avec une petite lueur triste dans le regard et je serrai plus fort sa main.

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive de te demander ce que ça aurait été ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur un bambin pas plus haut que trois pommes et soupirai.

-Oui, ça m'arrive.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda.

-Tu aurais été un bon père, j'en suis persuadée.

Je posai une main sur sa joue et elle ferma un moment les yeux. Elle les rouvrit lorsque je parlai.

-Et toi une mère géniale.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr ! N'en doute pas Bella.

Je passai délicatement ma main dans sa nuque et l'attirai doucement à moi. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle se colla un peu plus étroitement contre moi. Je l'embrassais doucement, délicatement puis je quémandais l'accés à sa bouche. Elle m'en laissa l'accés sans hésiter et nos langues se caressèrent dans un baiser enflammé. Ca faisait si longtemps que j'en aurais gémi de bonheur si nous n'étions pas dans un coin bondé. Je quittai sa bouche à regret et posai mon front contre le sien.

-Merci.

Elle l'avait murmuré doucement et je lui fis un petit sourire.

-De rien, c'est un plaisir.

Nous nous remîmes en route et j'essayais tant bien que mal de la distraire.

-Regarde celui-là !

Elle me pointa un nuage du doigt et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Heu... Un gros caillou ?

Elle roula des yeux et soupira.

-N'importe quoi, c'est une tortue.

-OK et ce truc là ?

J'en désignai un et elle le regarda attentivement avant de sourire.

-Un bateau pirate.

-Un bateau pirate, vraiment ?? On dirait un... un rien du tout.

-C'est parce que tu n'as aucune imagination mon pauvre Edward !

Je l'embrassai délicatement et lui fis mon petit sourire en coin.

-J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, j'imagine très bien ce qui se trouve sous tes vêtements.

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement puis me jeta un regard couroucé.

-Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me draguer, Cullen ?

-Je sais pas Swan, ça te plait ?

-Faut voir. J'ai pas bien saisi le message.

Je la plaquai un peu plus durement contre moi et m'emparai fougueusement de ses lèvres. Je la relâchai au bout de quelques instants nous laissant hors d'haleine tous les deux.

-Alors ?

-Ouai pas mal.

-Juste pas mal ?

-Oui, car je sais que tu peux faire mieux.

Elle avait murmuré contre mes lèvres et je grognai légèrement. Elle se détâcha de moi avec une mine amusée et me tira par la main pour me forcer à avancer. Mon geste n'avait pas du tout été prémédité et je fus assez content de la réaction qu'il provoqua chez elle. Je savais qu'elle me voulait, et le fait que je la veuille aussi rendait mon corps frustré encore plus receptif à ses moindres faits et gestes envers moi. Elle me traina jusqu'au marchand de glace et je fus attendri de la voir avec un éclat émerveillé dans le regard tandis qu'elle observait le choix des différents parfums devant elle. Elle prit une glace fraise pistache alors que je prenais ma traditionnelle vanille noix de pécan et caramel et nous partîmes nous installer sur un banc pour les déguster.

La voir lécher goulument sa glace réveilla en moi quelques souvenirs et je détournai les yeux me mettant mentalement des claques. Elle était bien trop sexy pour mon bien, et ce simple geste qu'était de déguster une glace me donna de très vilaines pensées. J'en oubliai de manger la mienne et ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'elle commença à fondre sur mes doigts. Bella me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Si, j'étais juste...

-Dans la lune ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Tu m'as percé au grand jour.

-C'est facile, tu es souvent sur ton petit nuage. A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A toi, et au fait que tu es bien trop tentante pour mon propre bien.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tentante ? Je mange juste ma... oh !

Elle parut comprendre et m'adressa un sourire coquin. Elle se rapprocha de moi et lorgna sur ma glace.

-Est-ce que je peux goûter la tienne ?

-Et bien...

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et choppa mon poignet avec sa main gauche. Elle porta le cornet à ses lèvres mais dévia subitement et donna un coup de langue sur mes doigts recouvèrent de glace fondu. Tout mon corps se raidit subitement alors que je la regardais faire et lorsqu'un gémissement lui échappa je crus que j'allais lui sauter dessus et la prendre sauvagement sur ce foutu banc, dans ce foutu parc au milieu de tous ces gens. Elle releva la tête vers moi et rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes puis elle murmura tout contre moi.

-Délicieuse. Tu devrais goûter.

Je ne me fis pas prier et fondis sur sa bouche. Elle avait un bon goût de vanille et de caramel avec un arrière goût de pistache et je m'en délectais amoureusement. Elle rompit le baiser et me regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

-Alors cette glace ?

-Tu avais raison délicieuse.

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiscer et termina son goûter comme si de rien était. Je m'empressai de manger la mienne et nous reprîmes ensuite lentement le chemin jusqu'au parking.

*****

Les jours qui suivirent furent de plus en plus tendus sexuellement parlant et je commençais à, sérieusement, perdre les pédales. Je la tentais, elle me tentait et je n'étais plus très sûr d'être celui qui menait la danse. C'était devenu un genre de jeu entre nous et il était temps que ce foutu week-end arrive. J'avais prévu de l'emmener diner samedi soir, et je voulais que la soirée soit parfaite. Nous étions vendredi et nous devions jouer ce soir avec les gars. Nous connaissions bien le bar puisque le patron était un ami de Jasper du temps du lycée et il nous embauchait de temps en temps. Nous n'y avions plus chanté depuis six mois environ car sa femme avait accouché de leur premier enfant et il avait arrêté les spectacles pendant cette période. Nous pénétrâmes par la porte de service et James nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Et les gars, comment va ?

Jasper posa le matériel qu'il portait pour lui donner une accolade.

-Bien et toi ? Comment va le bébé ?

-Ca va. Elle commence à mieux dormir la nuit donc Vicky est moins fatiguée.

-Je suis content pour toi.

Il nous serra la main à tous et nous aida à décharger la camionette de Paul. Nous commençâmes à monter notre matos pour être prêt pour le concert et Jaz se rapprocha de moi.

-Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine. Comment ça se passe avec Bella ?

-Bien. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, on apprend à se connaitre.

-Je suis content pour toi. Et pour le... tu sais...

-Tu peux le dire Jaz, ce n'est qu'un mot.

Il soupira fortement.

-Oui je sais, donc le... bébé, comment tu te sens vis à vis de ça ?

Je haussai les épaules et fixai les cables que j'avais dans les mains.

-J'ai eu un peu de mal à réaliser, et je me demande parfois ce que ça aurait pu être mais c'est pour Bella le plus dur surtout, pas pour moi.

-Oui je comprends. Alice m'a dit qu'elles en avaient parlé, et qu'elle prenait la chose plutôt bien même si elle est triste.

-Je sais, c'est une battante, j'ai confiance en elle.

-Et entre vous ? Vous en êtes où ?

-Et bien la tension sexuelle entre nous va sans doute m'achever mais ça va sinon.

Il éclata de rire et je ris avec lui.

-Comment tu fais pour garder tes mains dans tes poches ?

-Ce n'est pas sans mal et elles y sont de moins en moins. Je l'emmène dîner demain soir, et je resterai dormir chez elle. J'en peux plus de toute façon.

Il haussa un sourcil et me fit un petit sourire complice.

-Dormir, hein ?

-Façon de parler !

Nous rîmes de bon coeur ce qui déclancha la perplexité chez nos deux autres amis. Emmett jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Paul.

-Ils se marrent sans nous ou je rêve ?

-Nous tu rêves pas. Et les gars ! Nous aussi on veut se marrer !

Em' nous jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

-Vous parlez de trucs cochons ?

Jasper lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

-T'as tout compris !

-Sans moi ? Bande de faux frères ! C'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Edward me disait qu'il est frustré sexuellement !

Je lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Jasper !

-Ben quoi ?

Emmett lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour se rapprocher de nous.

-Nan sans rire ? Mini Eddy n'a pas encore fait sa petite affaire ? Il doit plus en pouvoir le pauvre !

-Mini Eddy va très bien, Em', merci de ton soutien.

-Bella est bandante, comment tu fais pour résister ? Tu te soulages seul au moins ?

-Bordel Emmett ! Tu parles de ma copine là, et ça te regarde pas d'abord !

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de réddition.

-Ok ok ! Moi ce que j'en dis !

-J'ai pas besoin de ton avis sur le sujet ! Et le tien non plus Jaz !

Jasper me fit une moue boudeuse.

-J'ai rien dit.

Je lançai un regard mauvais à Paul qui se planqua derrière une enceinte et chacun retourna à son boulot. Nous terminâmes rapidement et James nous offrit à boire au comptoir. Il posa une bière devant moi avec un petit sourire et je devens instinctivement méfiant.

-Alors Ed', il parait que tu as une copine ?

Je me tournais vers Jasper et le fusillais du regard. Il me fit une mine de chien battu et je soupirai.

-Putain vous êtes pire que des vieilles commères les gars !

Emmett balaya mes accusations d'un geste de la main.

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses, les filles parlent de nous, nous on parle d'elle.

-Dans l'ordre des choses, hein ?

-Exactement !

-Ben voyons ! Si tu nous parlais plutôt de ta fille James ?

Son regard s'illumina et il me fit un sourire.

-Elle est belle comme un coeur, elle ressemble à Victoria.

Jasper reposa sa bière.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on va le voir ce joli bébé ?

-Elle est trop jeune pour toi Jaz !

Jasper se retourna vers Paul qui venait de le narguer et lui fit un doigt.

-Perso j'ai ce qu'il faut et j'ai pas besoin de les prendre au berceau moi !

-Leah avait dix-sept ans !

-Quand toi tu en avais vingt !

-Je le savais pas ok ! Et puis de quoi je me mêle d'abord ?

-J'aimerais bien un bébé avec ma Rose moi.

Nous nous retournâmes tous sur Emmett, bouches bées. Il nous dévisagea et haussa un sourcil.

-Ben quoi ?

-Ne parle pas de faire un bébé à ma soeur devant moi Emmett Mc Carty !

-Je vis avec elle Jaz, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait le soir ?

-Je veux pas le savoir.

Emmett grogna.

-Tu es débile !

-Et toi obsédé !

-Ok ok ! On a compris ! James met une autre tournée de bière avant que ça se termine en crêpage de chignon !

James me fit un clin d'oeil et nous resservit à boire. Nous passâmes le reste du temps à discuter musique jusqu'à ce que James ouvre le bar à vingt-une heure. Les filles devaient nous rejoindre comme d'habitude et j'avais hâte de voir ma Bella que je n'avais pas vu depuis la veille. C'était fou comme le temps sans elle me paraissait plus long, et j'étais en manque après seulement quelques petites heures. J'en devenais pathétique, et parfois cet amour m'effrayait.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent et nous partîmes au calme dans le bureau de James. J'avais besoin de ça avant un concert, m'éloigner de la foule, faire le vide dans ma tête même si j'avais du mal à éloigner mes pensées de Bella. Nous étions tous, plus au moins, dans nos pensées lorsque James débarqua pour nous dire que l'heure était venue de jouer et que la salle était bondée. J'agrippai ma guitare et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la scène. Nous saluâmes le public et je fus un peu déçu car le monde m'empêchait de voir où se trouvaient les filles. Je soufflais un bon coup et ma tension s'évapora aux premières notes de musique. Nous avions choisi des chansons où je jouais à chaque fois, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu sur scène. Nous fîmes quelques reprises de nos chansons préférées et c'était agréable de voir les gens danser et chanter avec nous sur les paroles de Nickelback ou de Scorpion. Je repérai Alice, Bella et Rose au bout de la troisième chanson et mon coeur se gonfla d'orgueil et de fierté en voyant un sourire énorme m'étant destiné sur le visage de ma magnifique petite amie. Nous fîmes quelques compos perso avant de finir par une chanson écrite par Jasper que j'aimais particulièrement. J'aurais voulu qu'il la chante lui-même mais il se mettait très rarement au micro, disant que j'avais une plus belle voix que lui et que je transmettais mieux les émotions, chose qui, il le savait, me faisait toujours rougir, grogner, et accepter. C'était au départ le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour me donner confiance en moi et sa façon à lui de me pousser à m'accepter tel que j'étais et à me faire aller de l'avant. J'avais beau avoir énormément changé, Jaz continuait toujours à me tirer en avant, il n'était pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Je me tournai vers lui et il me fit un petit sourire alors que j'entamais le morceau.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
_(Les portes de la prison ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi)_  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
_(Sur mes mains et à genoux, je rampe ) _  
Oh, I reach for you  
_(Oh, j'essaie de t'atteindre)_  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
_(Je suis terrifié par ces quatre murs)_  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
_(Ces barres de fer ne peuvent pas retenir mon âme ici)_  
All I need is you  
_(Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi)_  
Come please I'm callin'  
_(Viens s'il te plait je t'appelle )_  
And oh I scream for you  
_(Et oh je hurle pour toi)_  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
_(Je sombre, je sombre)_

**[Chorus] :**  
Show me what it's like  
_(Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble)_  
To be the last one standing  
_(D'être le dernier debout)_  
And teach me wrong from right  
_(Et apprends moi à différencier le mal du bien)_  
And I'll show you what I can be  
_(Et je te montrerai ce que je peux faire)_  
Say it for me  
_(is le pour moi)_  
Say it to me  
_(Dis le moi)_  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
_(Et je pourrais laisser cette vie derrière moi)_  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
_(Dit le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver)_

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
_(Les portes du paradis ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi)_  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
_(Avec ces ailes brisées je tombe)_  
And all I see is you  
_(Et tout ce que je vois c'est toi)_  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
_(Les murs de cette ville n'ont aucun amour pour moi )_  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
_(Je suis au bord de la dix-huitième histoire)_  
And oh I scream for you  
_(Et oh je crie pour toi)_  
Come please I'm callin'  
_(Viens s'il te plait je t'appelle)_  
And all I need from you  
(_Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi)_  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
_(Je sombre Je sombre)_

**[Chorus]**

Hurry I'm fallin'

**(Nickelback, savin me)**

Les dernières notes retentirent et nous saluâmes le public sous un tonerre d'applaudissements. Encore un concert de fait, encore un public conquis et un bon moment de passé pour nous. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de James pour y poser nos affaires et Emmett passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-T'as assuré ce soir, le bonheur te va bien.

-Merci, mais t'inquiète tu n'étais pas mal non plus.

Il me poussa légèrement et j'éclatai de rire.

-Les minettes vont pleurer dans la salle quand elles vont voir que le beau chanteur a déjà quelqu'un.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Elles pourront toujours se rabattre sur le bassiste, hein, Paul !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Je suis chaud ce soir !

-T'es toujours chaud, Paul !

-Ouai c'est vrai.

Nous éclations de rire alors que James se dirigeait vers nous.

-Je suis content, vous avez assuré ce soir.

Jasper lui fit une courbette.

-Merci. On peut revoir notre cachet ?

James renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Arrête un peu de rêver Withlock !

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça espèce de radin !

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? Epargne ta salive !

-J'en ai à revendre.

-Je suis sûr qu'Alice ne serait pas contre un peu de salive en bonus !

-Emmett, espèce de lourdingue !

Emmett prit un air surpris.

-Ben quoi ?

Je lui jetai un regard navré.

-Tu es désespérant mon pauvre Em'.

Il soupira.

-Et, vous, vous êtes trop coincés les gars !

Je posai ma guitare sur le canapé de James et enfilai ma veste. Les autres m'imitèrent et nous étions de retour dans la salle quelques instants plus tard nous frayant un chemin pour rejoindre les filles postées à une table dans un coin près du bar. Bella m'acceuillit avec un petit sourire et je déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ca va ?

-Oui à part que je vais devoir me battre avec la moitié des filles de la salle que tu as mise en chaleur en faisant ton charmeur sur scène, ça va pas trop mal.

-Charmeur moi ? Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre !

Elle me mit une petite tape sur l'épaule alors que je m'asseyais près d'elle. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi. Je murmurai doucement près de son oreille.

-Je me fiche de toutes ces filles, une seule m'intéresse et elle est déjà dans mes bras.

Je posai un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle rougissait, toujours adorable. Je me tournai vers nos amis pour voir que tous nous regardaient et je les fusillais du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux !

Bella poussa un gémissement.

-Alice !

-Quoi c'est la vérité ! Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Pas vrai ?

Elle se tourna vers Jasper et celui-ci acquiesça.

-Tu as tout à fait raison ma chérie.

Alice jeta un regard triomphant à Bella et se tourna pour embrasser Jaz. Bella avait l'air prête à étrangler nos amis et je me dépêchai d'intervenir.

-Jaz te dirait oui même si tu l'obligeais à sauter du haut d'une falaise Alice, donc ça ne compte pas.

Celle-ci me jeta un regard mauvais puis un petit sourire machiavélique se dessina son son visage.

-Rose ? Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Rosalie haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

-Tu as raison, c'est évident !

Alice poussa une exclamation triomphante et je grognai.

-Ok tu as gagné et nous sommes tout mignons tous les deux. Contente ?

-J'ai toujours raison mon cher Edward, tu le sauras.

-Mouais.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et la discussion reprit sur le concert de ce soir. Bella resta contre moi tout le long de la soirée et je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde. Nous avons bu, ri et discuté jusqu'à la fermeture et après avoir rangé les instruments dans la camionette de Paul je raccompagnai ma petite amie chez elle. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement dans la voiture et je fus tenté à plusieurs reprises de laisser tomber mes barrières et de monter finir la nuit avec elle mais je tins bon. Bella se sépara de moi à regret et je soupirai de soulagement en la voyant s'engouffrer dans son immeuble. Il était temps que la soirée de demain arrive, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

**_vous pouvez retrouvez le lien de la chanson sur mon profil_**

**_Un petit com pour la route ?? _**


	15. Chapitre 15

**_et voilà !! Nous y sommes au dernier chapitre et je dois dire que je suis un brin tristounette de voir cette histoire s'achever. Merci à vous toutes pour votre fidélité et votre soutiens car plusieurs d'entre vous sont là depuis le début et ça me touche beaucoup. Merci à mes copines robstens, ma béta phika pour son super boulot. _**

**_L'épilogue sera posté jeudi car je ne vois pas vraiment de raison de vous faire attendre d'avantage, et vous saurez enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. Ma nouvelle histoire sera posté lundi, et sera en ligne le lundi et le jeudi soit deux fois par semaine. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. _**

**_Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre_**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Pov Bella**

Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas normal, et le fait qu'Alice se pointe chez moi en début d'après-midi avec des valises remplies de fringues et de maquillages me conforta dans mon opinion. Edward m'avait proposé d'aller au restaurant ce soir et de faire une petite balade ensuite et j'avais accepté, pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer une soirée dehors seule en sa compagnie. Le fait qu'Alice soit au courant ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Elle pénétra dans mon appartement sans me laisser le temps de dire ouf et posa tout son barda sur mon canapé.

-Tu viens t'installer ici ou quoi ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

Je désignai ses valises d'un geste et elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as bien un rendez-vous ce soir, non ?

-Oui, et tu viens t'installer pour que je ne me fasse pas cambrioler pendant ma soirée ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je viens t'aider à te préparer.

-Me préparer ? Je peux le faire seule merci bien, et puis il n'est que treize heures et Edward passe me prendre à dix-neuf heures Al !

-Justement ! Ca laisse juste assez de temps pour te préparer.

-Arrête de rêver ! Tu ne joueras pas à la poupée avec moi, Alice !

-Edward m'a demandé de te faire belle pour la soirée.

Je la regardai un instant, bouche bée, et elle s'approcha de moi pour fermer ma bouche.

-C'est pas le moment de baver, on a du boulot.

-Ok, il veut encore se venger de moi et t'a envoyé pour me torturer, c'est ça ?

Elle soupira et me poussa sur le canapé.

-Edward t'aime, Bella.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-J'ai un doute, là, tout de suite.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, il veut juste que la soirée soit parfaite.

-Ok, maintenant, je flippe.

-Y a pas de raison. Tu ne souhaites pas lui faire plaisir ?

Je poussai un gémissement, c'était injuste d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

-C'est dégueulasse comme argument !

-Peut-être mais necessaire "Melle Je m'habille qu'en jean et en converse" !

-Edward m'aime en jean.

-Peut-être mais pas ce soir.

-Tu me fais peur maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ça ne sera rien d'extravagant. C'est un mec simple et il sait très bien ce que tu aimes ou non. Juste détends-toi et profite.

Je grognai un peu.

-Très bien.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit tout un tas de crèmes, masques et de gommages et je soupirai déjà de lassitude. Elle commença par mon visage avec un gommage à l'ananas puis enchaina sur un masque à pâte verte suspecte pour terminer par une crème. Elle m'ordonna ensuite d'aller prendre une douche en me collant trois produits différents dans les mains et, lorsque je ralais, elle me menaça de venir vérifier si je m'en étais bien servie et je partis à la salle de bain en soupirant, vaincue. Je pris ma douche et me servant de son gel douche et de son démêlant pour mes cheveux et me séchai en terminant par une crème dont je me tartinai le corps. J'enfilai les sous-vêtements qu'elle m'avait préparé et je partis la rejoindre dans le salon.

Je m'installais à nouveau sur le canapé alors qu'Alice se lançait dans un babillage mais je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. J'acquiesçai de temps en temps complètement à côté de la plaque mais elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Je laissai mes pensées dériver vers mon petit ami et j'essayai de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à demander de l'aide à Alice. Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou rien que je n'apprécierai pas mais j'avais toujours une petite appréhension car la soirée, que je pensais cool, se transformait en une sorte de premier rendez-vous officiel depuis que les choses avaient été mises à plat entre nous. J'appréhendais aussi qu'il reste dormir avec moi, ce qui était complétement ridicule vu le nombre de fois que j'avais couché avec lui. Ca me faisait l'effet d'une première fois et j'étais autant impatiente que craintive. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui pourtant et qu'il était le meilleur amant que j'avais jamais eu mais j'avais peur de ces retrouvailles entre nos corps. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Alice qui s'émerveillait devant la manucure qu'elle venait de m'infliger.

-Fantastique ! J'ai fait des merveilles et c'est rien de le dire quand on voit l'état de tes mains !

-Mes mains se portent très bien, merci.

-Je dis juste que tu devrais en prendre un peu plus soin.

Je ne tentais même pas de répondre car elle trouverait toujours quelque chose pour avoir raison de toute façon. Elle s'attaqua à ma coiffure et puis elle me maquilla très légèrement. Elle sortit ensuite une robe de la housse qu'elle avait apportée et je dois dire que j'étais émerveillée. C'était une robe dos nu, bleu nuit qui partait en vollants jusqu'aux genoux. Elle me la donna et je m'empressai de l'enfiler. Elle épousait mes formes à la perfection et je me trouvais vraiment bien dans le miroir. Elle me tendit mes bottes noires sans talon et un petit gilet noir pour compléter ma tenue. C'était un peu trop, mais j'étais à l'aise, une grande première pour moi, et je me dis qu'Edward ne serait pas contre un peu d'élégance.

-Elle est superbe Alice, merci.

-Ca vallait le coup de souffrir non ? Edward va tomber raide en te voyant.

-J'espère oui.

Nous rîmes un peu puis Alice regarda sa montre.

-Faut que je file, il va arriver.

Je l'attirai contre moi pour la serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu es géniale, Al, merci encore.

-Tu le mérites Bella, vraiment.

Elle fourra ses affaires dans sa valise et remit rapidement sa veste.

-Je veux un compte-rendu demain midi sans faute !

Je lui devais bien ça et j'acquiesçai.

-Ok. Bye.

Elle partit et je me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers la salle de bain pour me regarder. Est-ce que c'était trop ? Je ne savais pas où il allait m'emmener et j'angoissais un peu d'être trop habillée ou pas assez. Je me détendis en pensant qu'il l'avait sûrement dit à Alice pour qu'elle puisse prévoir la tenue "parfaite" et qu'elle ne m'aurait certainement pas laissée sortir dans une tenue inapropriée, je pouvais lui faire confiance là-dessus.

Je sursautai en entendant le bruit de la sonnette retentir dans l'appartement et me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir. Il était là, mon magnifique petit ami, plus beau que jamais.

Je restai un instant interdite et finis par reprendre contenance en voyant son petit sourire en coin s'afficher sur son visage.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Je me sentis rougir alors qu'il me détaillait des pieds à la tête et fis de même. Il portait un jean bleu et une chemise blanche sous une veste en cuir noire. Il était à tomber, comme toujours.

-Tu es très belle.

-Merci, toi aussi. C'est un peu trop et le plâtre gâche un peu tout mais bon...

-Non, tu es parfaite, vraiment.

Il s'approcha et déposa comme à son habitude un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Je soupirai contre sa bouche et je le sentis sourire. Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de sortir là tout de suite et je l'aurais entrainé bien volontiers dans ma chambre plutôt que de sortir dîner. Il se détâcha de moi et recula d'un pas.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

J'attrapai mon sac et la veste en cuir qu'Alice m'avait prêtée et fermai la porte à clé derrière moi. Il me prit la main pour descendre les escaliers et m'ouvrit la portière, comme à son habitude, pour m'aider à monter dans la voiture. Il s'installa rapidement au volan et démarra en soupirant. Je souris en sachant qu'il avait toujours une pensée pour sa Volvo en montant dans cette voiture et qu'il la regrettait amèrement. Puis je me souvins que je devais lui en vouloir pour m'avoir livré en pature à Alice et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en prenant une mine boudeuse.

-Je suis en colère contre toi !

Il me lança un regard interrogateur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Pour avoir envoyé Alice me torturer toute l'après-midi, tiens ! J'ai eu droit à de la manucure, et à des tonnes de crèmes sur le corps et j'en passe !

Il me jeta un regard gourmand.

-Le résultat est vraiment satisfaisant.

-Encore heureux qu'il te plaise après tout j'ai souffert rien que pour toi !

-Je saurai m'en montrer digne et me faire pardonner.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

Il me fit un sourire et je rendis les armes en lui souriant à mon tour. Il refusa de me dire où nous nous rendions et je finis par laisser tomber et changer de sujet de conversation. Je pus juste lui soutirer que ce n'était pas un restaurant au-dessus de ses moyens et je me sentis un peu plus rassurée.

Il stoppa la voiture au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes devant un restaurant français et je contemplais l'enseigne bouche bée. J'avais toujours voulu manger de la cuisine française et je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent. Les restau' français n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour être bon marché à Seattles et je me retournai vers lui en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je remarquai qu'il me fixait déjà et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que je le fixais d'un oeil furibond.

-Je croyais que tu avais dit que le restau' était dans tes moyens ?

-Le restau' est dans mes moyens.

-Edward c'est un restau' français, bon sang ! Tout le monde sait que la cuisine française est hors de prix !

-Pas celui-là. C'est un restaurant familial. La nourriture y est typiquement alsacienne, une région de France, et les prix sont à la portée de tout le monde. Ne gâche pas mon plaisir Bella, s'il te plait ?

Je me contentai de le fixer et il soupira.

-Je suis déjà venu, et en plus c'est une occasion spéciale.

-Comme ?

-Comme un premier rendez-vous avec toi et puis... autre chose.

-Autre chose comme ?

Il me jeta un regard irrité.

-Bon sang ! Ok, le film dont j'ai composé la musique fait un tabac et j'ai eu une nouvelle proposition pour un job hier.

Je le regardai une minute et il haussa un sourcil. Je détâchai ma ceinture et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur et je me décollai légèrement de lui à regret.

-C'est vraiment génial, je suis contente car je sais que la musique compte pour toi. Pardon d'avoir gâché ta surprise.

-Tu peux gacher toute les surprises que tu veux si tu m'embrasses à chaque fois comme ça.

Je m'esclaffai et il rit un peu avec moi. Puis il ancra son regard dans le mien, se faisant tout d'un coup très sérieux.

-Tu veux bien dîner avec moi dans ce restaurant pour fêter ça ?

J'aurais pu lui donner n'importe quoi en cet instant.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et sortit de la voiture. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de m'ouvrir la portière et il plissa les paupières en me regardant. Je lui fis un sourire éclatant et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos alors que nous entrions dans le restaurant et ce petit geste fit battre mon coeur plus vite. J'aimais qu'il soit un brin possessif envers moi, j'aimais le fait qu'il ne considérait rien comme acquis. J'étais entièrement dévouée, corps et âme, mais je voulais qu'il se surpasse pour moi, j'avais constamment le besoin de me sentir choyée et aimée de lui. Il ne m'avait encore jamais dit "je t'aime" et bien que je mourais d'envie de l'entendre, je savais que le moment où il me le dirait serait important pour lui, et sans doute le plus important de ma vie, pour moi. Mes réflexions s'envolèrent alors qu'une serveuse s'avança vers nous et fit un sourire aguicheur à l'adresse d'Edward qui ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir.

-Bonsoir, j'ai fait une réservation au nom de Cullen.

La pouffe battit des cils et j'eus soudain une furieuse envie de lui sauter au visage toutes griffes manucurées dehors.

-Bien sûr M. Cullen, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Nous la suivîmes à travers le restaurant et elle stoppa devant une petite table pour deux personnes un peu au fond de la salle.

-Celà vous convient-il ?

Edward me regarda et je lui fis un petit sourire. Il me le retourna avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est parfait.

Le sourire de la fille se fana voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et elle se pinça les lèvres avant de faire demi-tour. Je ris un peu et Edward me regarda perplexe alors que je retirais ma veste et qu'il tirait la chaise pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-La pauvre fille a essayé désespérément d'attirer ton attention.

Il jeta un regard dans la direction où la serveuse était partie et il haussa les épaules.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Elles tombent toutes comme des mouches sur ton passage.

Il retira sa veste pour la mettre sur le dossier de la chaise et je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait toujours pas conscience de l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur la gente féminine et que le moindre de ses gestes étaient une tentation de chaque instant. Il se mit assis et s'empara de ma main au travers de la table.

-Je me fiche des autres filles, Bella, je ne les vois même pas.

-J'avais remarqué et crois-moi, je m'en réjouis.

Il me donna un magnifique sourire et mon coeur râta un battement. Il allongea son bras au travers de la table pour prendre ma main et il la serra un instant dans la sienne. La serveuse revint avec les cartes de menu et rompit cet instant magique entre nous. Il connaissait un peu les plats et orienta mes choix, car je n'avais aucune idée sur ce qu'il fallait que je prenne. Nous prîmes donc la même chose, un baeckoff comme plat principal et du pain perdu avec glace à la cannelle en dessert. Nous passâmes un agréable moment. Il était charmant et amusant comme toujours et, le vin d'Alsace aidant, je buvais ses paroles et je me sentais tout simplement ivre de bonheur. Les plats étaient succulents, l'ambiance du restaurant était à la fois familiale et romantique et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, j'étais dans ma bulle. Le dessert fut sans doute la meilleure partie du repas et je m'en délectais avec gourmandise. Edward paya l'addition et je l'attirai à moi alors qu'il refermait la porte du restaurant.

-Merci, c'était super bon, j'ai adoré.

Il sourit. Je déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et il posa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

-Je suis ravi que tu aies aimé.

-Il faut que tu m'emmènes en France maintenant. Toi, moi, Paris, et la bouffre gastronomique française !

Il éclata franchement de rire et ce son résonna à mes oreilles comme une douce musique. J'aimais le voir heureux.

-Pourquoi pas. Peut-être un jour quand je serai un compositeur riche et célèbre !

-Je m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu as du talent, et j'ai confiance en toi.

Il baissa un instant les yeux, gêné, et je déposai un baiser sur sa machoire.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi, je le pense.

-J'ai eu quelques propositions, et je dois voir ça la semaine prochaine.

-Je suis contente.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon nez, ce qui me fit rire.

-J'ai prévu une autre surprise, il faut qu'on reprenne la voiture.

Je lui fis une moue boudeuse.

-Je déteste les surprises !

-Et bien tu aimeras celle-là, fais-moi confiance et ne me gâche pas mon plaisir cette fois !

Je soupirai et il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

-Bien.

****

**Pov Edward**

Elle était vraiment plus têtue qu'une mule et c'était adorable tout en étant agaçant. Je savais qu'elle allait me faire une crise quand elle verrait le restau' mais je savais aussi qu'elle adorait la cuisine française et je n'avais pas pu résister. C'était sans aucun doute plus chère qu'une pizzéria mais c'était aussi sans conteste bien meilleur et la cuisine alsacienne était à tomber. Elle avait cédé pour mon bonheur et elle avait aimé donc j'étais plus que ravi par mon choix. Je commençais à bien la connaitre et je savais que c'était pile ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était heureuse en sortant, les joues un peu rosies par le vin et la chaleur de la salle, et elle n'en était que plus désirable pour moi. Je résistais à l'envie de la ramener directement chez moi et ris à sa moue boudeuse, car je refusais de lui dire où nous allions. Elle essaya comme à son habitude de me tirer les vers du nez pendant le trajet mais pour son malheur je résistais et la tête qu'elle fit en découvrant l'endroit n'avait pas de prix.

Elle équarquilla les yeux puis un sourire resplendissant naquit sur ses lèvres, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Elle se retourna vers moi.

-La fête forraine ?

-Oui. Manège, sensation forte, pomme d'amour.

-Toi, tu sais parler aux filles !

-Donc ça te plait ?

-Mon dieu, oui !

Je me garai et je n'eus pas le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'elle était déjà dehors et me tirais par la main. Nous fîmes le tour de la fête pour nous faire une idée et Bella s'extasiait devant tout comme une petite fille à sa première sortie. Elle était attendrissante et pleine de vie et je ne l'en aimais que d'avantage. Nous fîmes un tour d'auto tanponante, puis de deux autres manèges dont j'étais incapable de me rapeler le nom pour finir par un tour de grande roue. Bella se colla contre moi et nous observions les lumières de la ville de Seattles. Elle passa son bras droit sous ma veste et posa son menton sur mon épaule. J'embrassai doucement le haut de son crâne et elle releva la tête vers moi.

-Merci pour cette soirée, elle est parfaite.

-De rien.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et elle me donna directement l'accés à sa bouche. Elle était douce et chaude et notre baiser enflamma mes sens alors qu'un désir ardent se propagea dans mon corps, me donnant instinctivement plus chaud. Je quittai ses lèvres pour picorer sa machoire et descendre jusqu'à son cou et je pus l'entendre pousser un petit gémissement alors qu'elle serrait plus fort ma chemise dans son poing. Je me retirai avant de perdre le contrôle et elle soupira de frustration. Je déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je la serrai plus étroitement contre moi. J'aurais pu rester comme ça indéfiniment avec ma douce dans mes bras et je fus presque déçu lorsque la grande roue s'arrêta et que nous fûmes obligés de descendre. Bella noua ses doigts au miens et nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers la voiture. Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant le trajet du retour et je gardais autant que possible la main de Bella dans la mienne. Elle ne prononça pas un mot alors que je me garais devant chez moi et elle me fit juste un petit sourire timide alors que je cherchais mes clés dans ma veste pour ouvrir la porte de mon appartement. Je déposai ma veste sur le canapé alors qu'elle faisait de même avec son petit sac. J'allais me rapprochai d'elle, mais me ravisai, nerveux.

-Veux-tu... boire quelque chose ?

Elle tortilla un moment ses mains avant de me répondre.

-Pourquoi pas ? Qu'as-tu à m'offrir ?

Je haussai un sourcil alors qu'elle me ressortait ses foutus rougissements qui me rendraient sûrement barge.

-Café ? Ou bien un truc plus fort ?

-Non, café c'est bien.

Je partis faire du café dans la cuisine alors qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé. Je lui jetai un regard et vis qu'elle fixait un point imaginaire devant elle et ça me troubla légèrement. Aurais-je dû la ramener chez elle plutôt qu'ici ? Non, j'étais juste un stupide nerveux trou du cul. Bella m'aimait, je le savais alors pourquoi cette gêne entre nous ? J'étais aussi inquiet que la première fois que je l'avais touchée ce qui était complétement absurde, enfin, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Je revins au salon avec deux tasses et elle me gratifia d'un sourire en empoignant la sienne.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Je pris place à ses côtés et nous nous plongeâmes dans la contemplation de nos cafés pendant quelques instants. Je poussai un gémissement intérieur en me traitant de tous les noms. Je devais faire le premier pas, c'étais à moi de le faire. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et posai ma tasse sur la table basse. Je posai délicatement ma main sur son bras et lui prodiguai une timide caresse. Elle se retourna vers moi et embrassa ma main qui avait stoppé sa course sur son épaule. Ce simple geste me fit déglutir et je laissai ma main remonter dans son cou afin de la passer dans ses cheveux.

Je me penchai doucement sur elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était délicat et tendre et je pus sentir ses petites mains contre mon torse remonter lentement puis passer sur mes épaules pour finir par se nouer autour de mon cou. Je nouai mes mains dans son dos au niveau de sa taille tout en la serrant contre moi  
et je pouvais sentir son coeur battre contre ma poitrine.

-Ton coeur s'emballe.

-C'est de ta faute.

Je souris un peu contre ses lèvres et elle se mit à mordiller gentiment ma lèvre inférieure, la suçant et l'aspirant au travers des siennes. Je grognai un peu et elle m'embrassa alors pleinement. C'était si bon de pouvoir à nouveau être avec elle de cette façon. Pouvoir l'aimer totalement, sans me retenir, avait quelque chose de grisant. Elle arqua son corps contre le mien alors qu'elle entortillait ses doigts dans mes cheveux mais ce contact n'était pas encore assez je voulais la sentir davantage contre moi.

Elle poussa un petit cri alors que je la soulevais pour la prendre dans mes bras et elle rit un peu alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je la reposai au sol au bord du lit et plantai mon regard dans le sien. L'amour et le désir se disputant dans ses prunelles m'invitèrent à continuer et je posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Je fis délicatement descendre son gilet noir le long de ses bras tout en l'effleurant à peine et je pus la sentir frisonner sous le bout de mes doigts hypersensibles. Je laissai tomber le bout de tissu à nos pieds et reposai mes mains sur sa taille fine et délicate. Elle noua timidement ses mains autour de mon cou et je posai mon front contre le sien. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant que Bella ne se recule pour me regarder. Son regard était intense et sans faille pourtant je me devais de poser la question.

-Tu es sûre ?

J'avais murmuré doucement et elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Oui.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus et je fondis sur sa bouche. Elle laissa sa main droite plâtrée dans mon cou et sa main gauche remonta pour finir dans ma tignasse désordonnée. Je remontai une main le long de son dos et la posai sur sa peau nue, d'où je traçais des petits cercles du bout de mes doigts. Je quittai sa bouche sans pour autant quitter sa peau que je parcemais de tendres baisers en descendant de sa machoire jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour m'en faciliter l'accés et continuai ma descente jusqu'au tissu de sa robe. Je pouvais goûter sa peau sur le bout de ma langue et respirer son odeur enivrante à pleins poumons car elle était mienne ce soir. Je défis le noeud de sa robe dans son cou et le tissu glissa lentement le long de son buste et je pus voir sa poitrine moulée à la perfection dans un soutien-gorge sans bretelle en dentelle. Je notai mentalement de remercier Alice plus tard pour ce cadeau avant de me reconcentrer sur la déesse qui se trouvait dans mes bras.

-Tu es magnifique.

Ses joues prirent une teinte que j'affectionnais particulièrement et elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce petit geste m'électrisa et je m'empressai de défaire sa fermeture éclaire du côté droit de sa robe pour l'en libérer. Je l'aidai à la retrirer puis je pus lire la surprise dans ses yeux alors que je me mettais à genoux devant elle. J'emprisonnai sa jambe gauche dans mes mains, puis lui enlevais sa botte, avant de déposer un baiser dans l'intérieur de son genou.

-Tu es douce.

Sa peau était soyeuse à cet endroit et je laissais courir un instant ma langue dans son pli avant de faire subir le même sort à son autre jambe. Satisfait de ma tâche accomplie, je me remis debout face à elle en laissant soin à mes mains de remonter doucement le long de son corps mais la patience eut raison d'elle car elle tira sur ma chemise pour me faire aller plus vite. Elle força le barrage de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser amoureusement et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui m'échappa. Sa fougue fit remonter mon désir à son maximum et je pus me sentir encore plus à l'étroit dans mon jean. Lentement elle s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise puis en fit glisser les pans de chaque côté de mon torse pour me la retirer. Son toucher me donna la chaire de poule et une vague de plaisir traversa mon corps de mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux et je la relâchai quelques secondes avant de prendre ses fesses en coupe et de la soulever de terre. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors que je nous faisais doucement tomber sur le lit.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Elle avait mumuré contre mon épaule et je me redressais légèrement sur mes coudes pour la regarder.

-Pas plus que toi.

Je défis son soutien-gorge avec deux doigts et le jetai à travers la pièce. Je caressai un moment son corps délicat puis m'arrêtait sur son sein droit que je cajolai un moment entre mes doigts. Je laissai ma bouche errer sur son sein gauche, l'embrassant et le léchant avec application comme un met délicat. Son souffle devint erratique alors que je me frayais un chemin sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ma convoitise que je pouvais sentir sous son dernier sous-vêtement. Je passai ma main dans sa culotte pour caresser tendrement ses lèvres intimes et Bella bougea sur ma main, prenant le même rythme que moi.

-Edward...

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux à demi fermé et le bonheur que je pouvais lire sur son visage gonfla un peu plus ma poitrine de fierté. J'étais celui qui lui donnait tout ce plaisir, le seul qui pouvait l'aimer à cet instant.

-Que veux-tu mon amour ?

-Aime-moi...

Je laissai deux doigts pénétrer son intimité et elle poussa un gémissement dans mon cou. Mon pouce cajola son son petit bouton de rose alors que je faisais des va-et-vient en elle et elle haletait de plus en plus fort à mesure que mes doigts frappaient son point ultime de plaisir. Je la sentis se resserrer contre mes doigts et elle attrapa mon visage pour m'embrasser sauvagement alors qu'elle jouissait. Je la caressai encore un moment, lui laissant le temps de revenir sur terre puis retirai ma main afin de lui enlever sa petite culotte. Elle fit descendre sa main valide sur mon torse avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de mon jean et je l'aidai à me le retirer.

Je me penchai sur la table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif. Faire un enfant n'était pas vraiment au programme ce soir et j'avais bien compris la leçon, il était hors de question que je reprenne à nouveau le moindre risque. Je le sortis de son emballage et le plaçais sur mon érection.

J'effleurai sa poitrine du bout de mes lèvres puis déposai un doux baiser dans le creux de son cou alors que je me plaçais entre ses jambes. Elle prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser le nez puis la commisure des lèvres. Elle passa un coup de langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et un frisson de désir m'enveloppa. Mon envie d'elle avait atteint son paroxisme lorsque je glissais en elle doucement, petit à petit, et la sensation divine d'être en elle m'arracha un gémissement rauque. Bella avait cessé de respirer et me regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme si elle manquait tout à coup d'air. J'embrassai sa machoire et elle parut reprendre pied dans la réalité car elle accrocha ses mains à mes épaules tout en remontant ses jambes contre moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous étions tous les deux ensemble dans ce lit et, pourtant, j'avais l'impression de la découvrir et de lui faire l'amour pour la première fois. Elle était douce, elle était chaude et je me sentais brûler à mon tour, comme si je prenais feu de l'intérieur.

A chaque poussée, j'avais l'impression d'aller plus loin en elle et le sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais se décuplait encore et encore. Je touchai le paradis du bout des doigts et le ciel pouvait bien s'écrouler maintenant, je mourrais heureux. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie, et je savais que je n'aimerais plus jamais de cette façon. Elle avait emprisonné mon coeur et mon âme, et si je ne devais vivre qu'une vie, alors je la passerai à l'aimer.

Elle se courba contre moi et je pus la sentir proche de son plaisir ultime. Son souffle s'accéléra et je pus voir son regard devenir vitreux. La voir au bord de la jouissance décupla mon propre plaisir et je posai mon front contre le sien.

-Edward !

Son murmure eut le don de me rendre dingue et je lâchais les mots que, je le savais, elle avait deséspérement besoin d'entendre.

-Je t'aime tant Bella.

Elle fut transportée par l'orgasme alors qu'elle me regardait, la bouche ouverte le souffle court et aggripant mes épaules de toutes ses forces. Son plaisir guida le mien et j'explosais en elle. Je perdis pied pendant un instant dans les méandres de mon orgasme et je me déconnectai totalement de la réalité, laissant la jouissance prendre possession de mon corps l'espace d'un court moment. Je redescendis lentement sur terre et vis qu'elle me regardait. Je caressai doucement sa joue avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et passionné en signe de remerciement. Elle quitta ma bouche pour tracer mon visage avec son index.

-Je t'aime moi aussi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle me le retourna. Elle soupira lorsque je me retirai et me débarrassai du préservatif. Je posai ma tête sur ma poitrine et elle passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me les caresser doucement.

-Edward ?

Je relevai la tête et posai mon menton sur le haut de sa poitrine pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Redis-le moi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire parfaitement conscient de ce qu'elle voulait.

-Que me donnes-tu en échange ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à te donner, tu as déjà tout de moi.

Je me relevai un peu sur mes coudes afin de pouvoir la surplomber et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, maintenant et pour toujours.

Elle souriait alors que je me penchais pour l'embrasser et repartais à la découverte de son corps.

J'étais prêt à passer le reste de ma vie à le lui prouver.

**

* * *

**

**_Un petit com pour ce dernier chapitre ?? N'oubliez pas l'épilogue sera posté jeudi._**

**_Merci encore à vous toutes_**

**_Kiss_**


	16. epilogue

_**Et voilà ! Une dernière page de tournée, je suis un peu tristounette en cet instant. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et pour vos encouragements tout au long de cette histoire, merci vraiment du fond du coeur. Je flippai un peu lorsque j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette histoire et je dois dire que j'ai été surprise mais ravie qu'elle vous plaise à ce point. **_

**_J'espère que certaines d'entre vous viendrons lire ma nouvelle fic qui n'en est pas vraiment une puisqu'elle a été écrite avant vengeance mais j'avais la trouille de la poster. Vous la trouverez dès lundi sur mon profil sous le titre de "mon fragil petit humain", j'espère que vous serez tjs là, je flippe déjà lol. J'ai une autre fic en cours qui sera postée ensuite donc je vais encore vous emmerder un petit peu lol. _**

**_UNe dernière réponse aux anonymes :_**

**_shachou : _**_merci ! mieux vaut tard que jamais au moins tu n'auras pas attendue lol_

_**katouchka : **merci à toi d'avoir lu et aimé_

_**marion : **merci beaucoup, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira_

_**chatana : **je suis ravie que tu es aimé_

**_patiewsnow : _**_merci pour ta fidélité depuis le début, je suis contente que tu sois tjs là, j'espère te revoir sur la prochaine_

_**emilie : **j'adore tjs autant tes longues reviews lol, tu me fais super plaisir à chaque fois, à bientot sur ma nouvelle fic j'espère (faut te créer un compte , ça sera plus simple pour moi lol)_

_**a : **merci bien _

**_Bonne lecture _**

**Epilogue**

**POV Edward**

Un an déjà. Ca faisait un an que je vivais ma vie à fond entre mon job, mes amis, le groupe et Bella. Bella. Rien que de prononcer son prénom faisait palpiter mon coeur. Elle était mon soleil et ma vie désormais. Nous avions eu des hauts et des bas, mais nous nous en étions sortis. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que l'amour pouvait combler les souffrances et le mal-être j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais c'était vrai, réel, et je le savais à présent. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux de toute ma vie, et, ce bonheur, je le devais à Bella. Nous allions encore franchir un cap ce soir, enfin du moins je l'espérais, ça ne dépendrait que d'elle. Je respecterai son choix quel qu'il soit, mais c'était ce que je voulais au plus profond de mes tripes et j'espérais qu'elle voudrait la même chose que moi.

Nous étions assis au sol autour de ma table basse avec bière et pizza et Bella engueulait comme une folle le pauvre joueur de baseball qui avait eu le malheur de mal renvoyer la balle. Elle aimait ce sport autant que moi, initiée depuis toujours par son père et son beau-père, et on regardait souvent des matchs avec nos amis, ou seul tous les deux. Je la regardai un instant alors qu'elle fixait l'écran d'un oeil furibond. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et elle entortillait machinalement une mèche de sa chevelure autour de son index. Elle porta le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée et la reposa en râlant.

-Nan mais je rêve ! Regarde-moi cette nouille ! Même pas foutu de renvoyer la balle correctement !

Elle me regarda et se figea un instant voyant que je ne relevais pas et que je me contentais de la fixer.

-Edward ? Tu es dans la lune ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

-Non. Je te regarde.

Elle haussa un sourcil puis prit une mine aguicheuse. Elle avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi et grimpa sur mes genoux.

-Et le spectacle te plait ?

-Il est parfait, encore mieux que le match.

-J'en suis ravie.

Elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser et butina un instant mes lèvres avant de m'en demander l'accès. Son baiser me donna une bouffée de chaleur et je me retirai à regret.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

J'allais me lever mais elle se cramponna à ma chemise en me jetant une mine suspicieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Laisse-moi me lever et tu le sauras.

-Si tu m'as acheté quelque chose Cullen je te le ferai regretter.

Je soupirai. Bella avait une fichue tendance à détester les présents. Quel genre de fille détestait les cadeaux ? Elle était vraiment dérangée, et c'était sûrement pour ça que je l'aimais tant.

-Je ne t'ai rien acheté.

Elle grogna mais relâcha tout de même ma chemise. Je partis chercher la chose que je voulais lui donner dans ma chambre puis revins m'asseoir près d'elle.

C'était une petite boite en velours que je posai sur la table tout en la faisant glisser vers elle et elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds un peu effrayés. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

-Je ne te demande pas en mariage Bella, rassure-toi. C'est un engagement, mais pas celui-là.

Elle me dévisagea un instant perplexe et je soutins son regard. Elle inspira pronfondément et avança prudemment la main vers la boite, comme si celle-ci allait la brûler.  
Elle l'ouvrit et l'étonnement se peignit sur ses traits.

-Une clé ?

-Celle de mon appartement.

-Je ne comprends...

-Viens vivre avec moi, Bella.

Elle me regarda un instant, interdite, puis ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

J'étais un peu inquiet maintenant alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Oui. Je t'aime Bella et je veux vivre avec toi, enfin... si tu veux bien.

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres puis une sourire étira celles-ci alors qu'elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-Oui. Oui je veux bien vivre avec toi.

Je soupirais de soulagement alors qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras pour m'embrasser passionnément. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et je traçai son visage magnifique avec mon doigt. Elle souriait et je pouvais sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre contre moi. Je dessinai ses lèvres puis laissai retomber ma main.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et lui annonçai spontanément.

-Un jour, je te demanderai de m'épouser.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Je le sais. Et ce jour-là, je te dirai oui.

FIN.

**Une dernière review ??? **


End file.
